La Manera Vikinga
by aleja-acerca
Summary: Colección de one-shots. Varios personajes, predominantemente Hiccstrid. Esto es una traducción de "THE VIKING WAY" que le pertenece a Nefer-T, quien amablemente me dejo traducirlo.
1. Trenzas

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.**_

* * *

_**Trenzas**_

* * *

Era una fría, fría mañana; hasta el sol parecía no querer levantarse del horizonte. Sus dedos y su nariz eran como témpanos de hielo, pero un difuso calor la provocaba ir hacia su objetivo. Detrás de la casa Haddock se encontraba el joven al que buscaba, todo vestido en su traje de cuero para montar, preparando su Furia Nocturna para el despegue.

"Hola Astrid!" Hipo saludó a la vikinga rubia alegremente, con las mejillas sonrosadas contra el aire helado, "¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la mañana?"

Ella observó mientras él quitaba sus manos de la silla de montar de Chimuelo y las pasaba por su cabeza, un pequeño hábito que tenía. De manera absurda, ella deseaba que fuera su cabello por donde él enredara sus dedos.

"He venido a despedirme", respondió ella, fijando su mirada en la pequeña cicatriz de su barbilla, apenas se divisaba una suave barba de pocos días. _Es que ayer por la noche que no tuvimos la oportunidad de estar a solas_, añadió la parte posterior de su mente.

Había demasiadas personas en el Gran Salón cuando Hipo anunció que se iba en un viaje de dos semanas con Chimuelo. Él había estado hablando de ello durante meses; su deseo de explorar el Archipiélago Bárbaro por su cuenta, para degustar plenamente la libertad de los cielos mientras que recolectaba conocimiento. Sin embargo todos estaban sorprendidos cuando finalmente tomó la decisión. Astrid más que nadie.

"Bueno," dijo, inclinando la cabeza y apoyando las manos en las caderas, frunciendo el ceño, "o-kay entonces. Voy a, uh... ¿te veo en dos semanas?"

Astrid se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué otra manera de expresarse. Con palabras era tan difícil. Ella murmuró algo y se mordió el labio inferior.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, aturdido. "¿Que dijiste?"

"Dije que te voy a extrañar", ella repitió, más fuerte, "¡Tal vez si tuvieras esa mata de pelo bajo control me habrías oído!"

Hipo se rió, llenando el aire alrededor de su cara con una nube de ondulante aliento, llenando su estómago con esas mariposas demasiado familiares. Se acercó más a ella, con esa sonrisa insufriblemente adorable.

"Sé que te gusta mi mata de pelo, milady." Él bromeó, despeinándose el cabello aún más sólo para hacer un punto. Astrid sacudió la cabeza en negación, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios. Lo que él dijo a continuación la tomó por sorpresa.

"Podrías venir conmigo, ¿sabes? Sería divertido ir en un viaje juntos. Sólo tú, yo y nuestros dragones..." Él agitó sus manos dramáticamente a través del aire. "Volando juntos hacia el atardecer. Bueno, amanecer, en este caso."

Ella quedó boquiabierta hacia él, sin saber si reír por su locura o sonrojarse por su oferta. No es que ella no hubiera considerado la idea una o dos veces, pero... ¿Qué podría decir? Ella no podía ir. No mientras no estuvieran casados. Escondió las manos detrás de la espalda para ocultar sus nerviosos dedos.

"No, no iré" ella esperaba sonar bastante indiferente, "Tengo... cosas que hacer."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Mis cosas".

"Sería muy divertido." Él podría ser determinado... Sin mencionar convincente, especialmente cuando movía una ceja así.

"Puedo tener diversión aquí en Berk." Ella miro a Chimuelo - medio para asegurarse, medio para tratar de conseguir que la mirada distractora de Hipo saliera de su campo de visión. El Furia Nocturna se burlaba de ella y arqueó una ceja escamosa: _Sí, sigue diciéndote eso hermana_.

Los brazos de Hipo se agitaban en el aire, haciendo ademán a su falta de fe en ese pequeño lenguaje de signos particular de Astrid. "¿Es una broma? ¡Justo el otro día dijiste que estabas aburrida por tu ingenio!"

"No recuerdo haber dicho eso. ¿Estás seguro de que era yo?" Bueno, eso sí que era lamentable. Solo si pudiera dejar de acercarse a ella - él la hacía sentir extrañamente inquieta.

"Ah, esa es la peor remontada de la historia. ¿Hola? Midgard a Astrid?" Hizo un gesto con la mano delante de su cara y ella dio un manotazo para alejarlo, riéndose cuando él levantó las manos en el aire en señal de rendimiento. Ugh, se sentía como una chica sureña tonta, como una de esas doncellas romanas que se desmayan al ver la sangre, y usaban vestidos de seda y perfumes caros para atraer pretendientes. Necesitaba sentirse vikinga de nuevo.

"Deja de ser tan insistente. Te dije que no puedo ir."

"Acabas de decir «no puedo»", respondió, rascándose la barbilla con su mano izquierda. Estaba siendo tan molesto de nuevo. Ella dejó escapar las palabras antes de que pudiera pensar en ellas.

"Mis padres no me dejan..." Ella se detuvo, pero el daño estaba hecho. Él la miró con curiosidad, sin duda buscando el chiste de su declaración.

"¿Tus padres no te dejan? ¿Qué? Pero por qué -"

Bueno, bien podría decírselo ahora.

"Ellos no me permiten estar lejos por mucho tiempo."

Todavía parecía perdido. Ella giró los ojos exageradamente, gimiendo.

"Contigo. Sola." Hizo hincapié en la última palabra, por si acaso. Bueno, eso parecía haberlo entendido. Él pronunció un sorprendido "¡oh!" - Sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono más oscuro que el de la cereza mientras comprendía las implicaciones. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato mientras él elaboraba una respuesta; él se balanceó con su pie, tocando nerviosamente el suelo con la prótesis.

"No es como que... todavía seamos unos niños. Podemos comportarnos". Dioses, esto era muy incómodo. Chimuelo resopló con ganas, dejando al descubierto sus encías rosadas en una clara muestra de hilaridad. Tanto Hipo como Astrid le lanzaron una mirada, a lo que respondió con un poco más de color rosa y un movimiento vigoroso de cabeza.

"Creo que ese es el problema. Ya no somos unos niños", dijo Astrid. Miró a Hipo, que ahora estaba mirando fijamente el sol naciente, su contorno delineado contra el cielo azul y blanco. Había una sonrisa divertida en sus labios; el nervio! Ella chilló con indignación cuando llevó a cabo un golpe a medias en sus costillas inferiores. Él simplemente fingió estar herido, frotándose excesivamente los lados con vigor entusiasta.

"Pero te portaras bien, ¿verdad?" Ella preguntó, preguntándose por qué estaba tan dudoso, de repente. Hipo se volvió y sonrió tontamente, provocando que el aleteo familiar en el pecho regresara. Se multiplicó por diez el momento en que tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia su boca, plantando un beso firme en sus dedos.

"Por supuesto que lo haré." Era la forma en que la miraba en ese momento... eso fue lo que le dio a Astrid la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Se sentía como que había metido las manos de un cubo lleno de hielo y después directo en el horno de la fragua. Casi podía oírlos chisporrotear y podría haber jurado que se estaban evaporando.

Pero aun así...

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Él preguntó cuándo ella quitó sus manos, pero se tranquilizó cuando lo hizo callar. Hipo permaneció inmóvil mientras sus dedos se clavaban en su cabello, cepillándolo suavemente hasta que encontró el lugar adecuado. Mantuvo los ojos inquisitivos en ella mientras trabajaba, haciéndola sentir un poco nerviosa. Cuando terminó, buscó en la bolsa de la cadera y sacó dos pequeñas cuerdas, llevándolas a su cabello.

"Todo listo," ella anunció. Hipo se pasó los dedos por el cabello, sintiendo las dos pequeñas trenzas que ella acaba de hacer. Hubo un destello de una sonrisa en él antes de que bajara la cabeza y posara sus labios sobre los de ella, quitándole efectivamente el aliento.

Él le besó la punta de la nariz con dulzura. "Gracias. Te echaré de menos, también."

Hipo la tomó en sus brazos y la mantuvo allí durante un momento, y en un apretón todo el frío abandono su cuerpo. Retrocedió lentamente, arrastrando los dedos por sus brazos hasta el final de sus manos, tratando de prolongar el contacto entre su piel todo el tiempo posible.

Astrid envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, inconscientemente, tratando de reproducir el abrazo de Hipo. Ella lo vio a horcajadas de Chimuelo y sonreírle antes de ponerse el casco, su cara desapareció después de ponérselo.

Astrid logró encontrar su voz otra vez justo antes de que se fueran. "No es que me preocupe, sabes. De todos modos te ves bastante tonto con todas esas bandas y artefactos conectados a tu traje." Sabía que, aunque ella no podía verle la cara, que él seguía sonriendo. Podía oírlo en su voz, ahogada detrás del cuero.

"¡Entonces está bien, ya que a mi novia le gusta tonto!"

Con un aleteo negro, hombre y dragón estaban en el aire; ella los miró, fundiéndose poco a poco en el cielo, hasta que no eran más que una pequeña macha contra el sol naciente que se distinguía en el horizonte.

Astrid se sonrojó ante su propio pensamiento, pero tenía una idea en mente: a su regreso, ella se aseguraría de darle una buena razón para no estar lejos por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Este tiene continuación hasta el capítulo 13.

No tengan miedo de dejar review, me interesa saber que les parecio, ademas los contesto todos. Gracias por los Followers y Favorites.

Besos. Bye.


	2. Yo Lo Veo Rojo

**_DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo._**

**Summary: **Algunas veces simplemente quieres ensuciarte

* * *

_**Yo Lo Veo Rojo **_

* * *

Hipo estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos esa tarde, trabajando en el nuevo pedal para la silla de Chimuelo. Era un trabajo continuo: hacer un nuevo diseño, construirlo, probarlo. Resolver los errores, rediseñar, probar de nuevo. Reparar la abolladura en el metal después de una mala caída cuando la estaban probando, rediseñar el complejo sistema de cableado para una mejor maniobrabilidad…

En realidad, era doble trabajo - el nuevo pedal también necesitaba una nueva prótesis para su pie faltante. Tarareó desafinando mientras trabajaba, completamente absorto en sus proyectos durante lo que sobraba del día. Pronto Chimuelo llegaría inquieto a invadir la herrería, exigiendo que salieran a dar una vuelta por la isla al atardecer; así que será mejor hacer lo que pudiera.

Siempre que la inspiración le llegaba - podría ser en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento, así que por lo general lo escribía en su cuaderno de notas y dejaba todo lo demás tan pronto como le fuera posible - podría durar horas, días. Incluso semanas en un solo proyecto, como cuando estaba obsesionado con la construcción de una estación para el correo aéreo.

Él prefería trabajar en la noche, pero si podía dedicarle más horas, mejor. Toda su atención estaba dirigida a estudiar el proyecto que tenía entre manos. Nada debía distraerlo de –

"¡Hipo!"

Y… ahí estaba Astrid llamándolo. Él gimió (Sólo ligeramente molesto, ya que ella siempre era un regalo para la vista) y dejó su palito para escribir, poniéndose de pie. Estiró los músculos adoloridos - ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sentado en la misma posición? - Y salió de su área de trabajo hacia la herrería. En el camino golpeó un par de sus proyectos, trozos de madera y cuero y sus planos cayeron sobre la tierra, e hizo una nota mental acerca de la limpieza o hacer el lugar más amplio. La falta de espacio lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Fue algo bueno el que hubiera olvidado los pigmentos que le había comprado al Comerciante Johann en la mesa de taller de la herrería, de lo contrario, en ese momento su pequeño rincón sería un desastre colorido.

"Sí Astrid, estoy aquí ¿En qué te puedo-?"

"¡Piensa rápido!" Él la oyó decir, y de repente su hacha estaba volando en su dirección. Todavía asombrado movió su mano izquierda y se lanzó hacia delante, agarrando con éxito el mango del arma. Ni siquiera se tambaleó con el peso de la misma, simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, totalmente confundido, hasta que su novia dejó escapar un triunfal "¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije!"

Astrid se dio la vuelta con un salto y se dirigió a quienquiera que fuera que Hipo no podía ver. "Paga, Thorston."

Brutilda gruñó desde atrás de uno de los pilares de la herrería, metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su chaleco y a regañadientes lanzó una pequeña pieza de plata hacía Astrid, quien la atrapó y felizmente guardó dentro de su bolsa.

"Por lo menos pude ver como casi pierde la cabeza. Buena atrapada, Hipo," Brutilda canturreó antes de salir, entre la irritación por haber perdido su dinero y el renovado respeto por las habilidades motoras de Hipo.

"Gracias por el voto de confianza" dijo, poco impresionado por el cumplido. Miró a Astrid, quien estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"¡Dinero fácil!" Ella le dijo, como para explicar lo que había sucedido.

"¿Esto va a ser regular? Porque ya sabes, no sé si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida viendo como mi supervivencia es utilizada como tema de tus apuestas para ganar dinero." Colocó el hacha en una mesa y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

"¡Oh, vamos! Tengo plena confianza en tu coordinación ojo-mano," Astrid respondió mordiendo sus labios para evitar que se estiraran más. No era realmente funcional - ella seguía sonriendo -, pero la forma en que se mordió los labios casi le hizo olvidar por qué estaba irritado en primer lugar. Casi. Eso, y el inconsciente cumplido que le acababa de dar.

"¿Enserio? Es bueno saber que me encuentras lo suficientemente hábil como para tratar de asesinarme." Suprimió la sonrisa que crecía en su rostro cuando ella se acercó más a él, meneando las caderas muy ligeramente. Se preguntó si ella sabía que lo hacía, especialmente cuando estaba a punto de pedirle algo.

"Bueno, estaba en camino a pedirte que afilaras mi hacha" – ah…, ahí estaba - "cuando Brutilda se tropezó conmigo y me preguntó qué cual era mi blanco de práctica, y... ya sabes una cosa llevó a la otra, y aquí estoy. Una pieza de plata más rica".

Él borro su pequeña expresión de satisfacción con su repuesta. "Entonces, bien por ti, porque te voy a cobrar por mi trabajo", dijo Hipo, tan seriamente como le fué posible y con la cara más recta que pudo hacer.

"¡De ninguna manera! Nunca me has cobrado nada." Eso era bastante cierto. Y nunca le cobraría por nada, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo en ese momento.

"Tengo que empezar en alguna parte, no puedo trabajar de forma gratuita para siempre. Tengo que ganarme la vida y todo eso," Hipo se encogió de hombros, "por lo menos hasta que realmente tengas éxito en matarme."

Ella bufó y puso las manos en sus caderas, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, en esa típica postura suya. "Está bien. Entonces, dime tu precio."

"Esa pieza de plata que acabas de conseguir," Hipo respondió, y cuando ella empezó a quejarse él levantó sus manos defensivamente y añadió: "¡Es sólo un poco de plata! No seas tan tacaña." Ahora era su turno de burlarse de ella, pero no se lo iba a demostrar, así que mantuvo su cara de negocios.

"No puedo creer que tú... ugh. ¡No!, ¡es mía!."

"Yo era aquel cuya vida estaba en juego, así que técnicamente debería ser mía", él razonó.

"Sí, pero, al parecer tú eres mas difícil de matar que la mayoría de la gente. Además, yo ni siquiera tiro con tanta fuerza."

Él se acercó a ella, y casi perdió su cara de póquer cuando Astrid batió sus gruesas y largas pestañas hacia él. Una vez más, se preguntó si ella lo hacía a propósito o no.

"Exijo que me pagues", él insistió.

"Escoge otro precio", su voz ahora era casi desgarradora, "y lo recibirás." Ella cayó justo en su trampa. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, fingiendo pensar lo que quería.

"Entonces, bésame."

"Bien," susurró ella, la curva de sus labios se arrugó suavemente. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, gritó un victorioso "SÍ" a todo volumen dentro de su cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron. Se quedó allí como un idiota por un momento, besando nada más que el aire. Cuando él no sintió sus labios cerca, abrió los ojos.

"¡Piensa rápido!" Ella gritó, pero esta vez él no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Algo le salpicó en un lado de la cara, líquido frío le escurría e inmediatamente se sacudió ante la sensación. Desconcertado, se pasó la mano derecha por su mejilla y lo comprobó. Un líquido carmesí brillante le corría por los dedos, cayendo en el suelo y en su túnica.

Él frunció el ceño hacia Astrid, que parecía particularmente satisfecha de sí misma, sosteniendo en la mano el pequeño cuenco vacío de pintura roja como si fuera su trofeo de batalla. "Ese color te queda bien", bromeó ella, sacándole la lengua.

"¡Eres una…!" Hipo gruñó, agarrando un pequeño tazón al azar y le arrojo el contenido a la cara. A una muy sorprendida Astrid se le cayó el contenedor que había estado sosteniendo, y jadeando de indignación se secó los ojos y la boca con las manos.

Hipo se dispuso a dar el golpe final. Asintió con la cabeza de la manera más condescendiente y arrogante posible antes de decir: "Bueno, supongo que te ves sexy en azul Milady."

"Tú, pequeño come ratas" empezó a decir, un poco agitada, y cuando ella se lanzó hacia adelante Hipo pensó que había ido demasiado lejos y que lo golpearía en la cara. Pero no hubo golpe, ella tan solo pasó vigorosamente sus dedos por su mejilla manchada de rojo. Hipo inclinó la cabeza y la miró, perdido. Vacilante, él tomó su mano y deslizó sus dedos por su cara, dibujándole dos rayas de color rojo en la barbilla.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras examinaban la cara del otro. Sintió la risa burbujeando en su interior, y la vio contraer sus labios en una adolorida expresión de alegría contenida. Luego los dos se echaron a reír como si se hubieran vuelto dementes, empujándose juguetonamente y haciéndose cosquillas. Se pintaron la ropa, dejaron el piso de la fragua muy sucio, y sólo detuvieron su animado juego cuando ya no podían respirar.

Se dejaron caer sobre la gran mesa de trabajo, sus estómagos se movían por su retumbante risa. Astrid se apoyó en él, todavía temblando de risa, y ahuecó sus mejillas para tirar de él y darle un beso rápido; él rió levemente en sus labios, para ellos solo existía el otro.

Astrid frotó su cara contra la de él; su piel pegajosa al contacto debido a la pintura. Ambos se echaron a reír una vez más al ver sus rostros teñidos de morado y se sentaron juntos; una mano azul en una mano roja, se quedaron así hasta que pudieron respirar de nuevo con normalidad, la jocosidad del momento les dio un calmante sentido de compañerismo.

Hipo se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo en vano. Frunció el ceño hacia su ropa, necesitaba extremadamente una buena limpieza.

"Somos un sexy desastre ¿eh?" Astrid bromeó. Hipo asintió y estiró su mano púrpura hacia ella para levantarla, una vez que ambos estaban levantados, le dio una vuelta para examinarla. Estaba cubierta de suciedad, hollín y pintura; roja, azul y púrpura, su trenza casi deshecha y la banda para la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro era genuinamente amorosa y feliz.

"Sí," Hipo admitió "¡Somos un desastre!"

"Hablando en serio, el rojo te queda" dijo graciosamente Astrid. "También, felicitaciones por hacerme actuar como una niña de cinco años."

"¡Muchas gracias!" Hipo replicó, haciendo una exagerada reverencia, "La próxima vez podríamos jugar a los doctores."

En realidad no lo había dicho como indirecta, pero gracias a la forma en que los ojos de Astrid se dilataron, supo que había hecho una mala elección de palabras. Él soltó su disculpa y movió sus manos pintadas como tratando de borrar las palabras, pero ella lo corto con una risita nerviosa y un temblor extraño de sus hombros.

"En serio Hipo, ¡las cosas que recuerdas a veces!"

Astrid se dio la vuelta y salió de la forja, girando a su derecha con el fin de minimizar las posibilidades de ser vista llena de pintura. Hipo no podía recordar a lo que ella se refería, así que regresó a su taller para lavarse. Tomó los recipientes de pintura - Tendría que pedirle más azul y rojo al Comerciante Johan - y se quedó mirando pensativo al bote casi vacío de pintura roja.

"El rojo me queda..." La inspiración lo golpeó. Hipo añadió un poco de agua a los restos de pintura utilizándolo para darle toques de color carmesí a sus nuevos dibujos. Cuando Chimuelo apareció en la entrada, Hipo sólo lo hizo esperar.

"¡Déjame terminar esto, amigo! Ella dice que le gusta el rojo en mí... no puedo dejarlo pasar."

Desdentado gruñía y se burlaba, pero decidió sentarse y esperar de todos modos.

_De hecho, los humanos tienen los rituales de apareamiento más extraños que he presenciado._

* * *

Fin

* * *

Se que a algunos les djije que actualizaría hasta el viernes, pero decidí actualizar dos veces por semana y cuando entre a la escuela solo actualizare los viernes.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y sientanse libres de dejar un review, tanto como para decirme que les pareció o para indicarme de algun error.

A los que me dejaron review si les contesté, pero quería volverles a agradecer por tomarse el tiempo de dejarlo. GRACIAS.

Besos. Bye.


	3. Jabón

Bueno, antes que nada, hubo una persona a la que no le quedo muy claro la edad y que bueno que me lo comento ya que posiblemente hubieron mas personas que tambie tuvieron ese problemita. Así que tratare de decirles su edad exacta o aproximada, ya que en algunos, la autora no lo especifica.

En el primero, digamos que tenían 17 y en el segundo tambien o talvez un año menos.

En este pues si tendrían 15 y 14.

Sin mas que añadir, espero que disfuten el capítulo; ¡A LEER!.

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.**_

**Summary: **Hay algunas cosas con las que realmente no deberías experimentar.

* * *

_**Jabón**_

* * *

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Vuelve a tu casa, vamos muchacho."

El pequeño y amable empujoncito de Bocón despertó a Hipo. Se había quedado dormido en su escritorio de nuevo. Con cara de sueño, parpadeó para disipar la niebla que cubría su visión. Su palito para dibujar lo sostenía entre los dedos de su maño izquierda y teñía manchas de carbón en ambas manos.

Mirando hacia su dibujo sin terminar - una nueva arma que estaba diseñando - Hipo dejó escapar un bostezo y se puso de pie, permitiendo que Bocón lo llevara a su casa. Él se habría quedado dormido en las escaleras de no ser por el frío que hacía. Hipo se acurrucó bajo las mantas de piel y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Él soñó que finalmente derribaba a un dragón con su nueva arma. Su vida era mucho mejor. Su padre lo reconocía como su hijo. Sus compañeros lo admiraban. Astrid sentía lo mismo que él sentía por ella…

Hipo se despertó a la mañana siguiente gracias a los gritos de la gente y gimió irritado. A juzgar por el dolor de cabeza, había conseguido dormir pocas horas. Estaba a punto de taparse los oídos para amortiguar los sonidos, cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

"... Comerciante Johan, ¡por fin!"

Hipo saltó de la cama inmediatamente, casi se olvidaba de ponerse las botas, ya no tenía dolor de cabeza. Corrió hacia donde todo el mundo se dirigía: a los muelles; con una velocidad algo inusual para él, deteniéndose brevemente en la herrería tan solo para recoger algunos artículos de intercambio y la lista de cosas que necesitaba.

Debido a las particularmente desagradables tormentas de ese año el Comerciante Johan no había ido a Berk en casi seis meses. Era demasiado tiempo como para poder estar sin nuevos objetos y suministros.

Hipo estaba en extrema necesidad de tinta, palitos para escribir, pintura y algunas finas herramientas que Bocón no utilizaba.

La fila para el barco era larga y estaba llena de gente entusiasmada, todos estaban más felices que molestos por la llegada del bote.

"¡No se preocupen, mis peludos amigos!" gritó el Comerciante Johan "Me quedaré aquí hasta mañana, ¡así que tienen un montón de tiempo! Que suertudos, son mi isla favorita en todo el Archipiélago, además, ¡es un hermoso día para hacer negocios! "

La fila creció rápidamente detrás de Hipo. De vez en cuando algunas personas lo saludaban, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. La gente conversaba y se reía emocionada, mientras que Hipo pensaba en los elementos que necesitaría para sus nuevos proyectos.

En su distracción y rodeado por todo el ruido apenas se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros habían llegado hasta que Patán le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

"¡Hipo!, ¡primo! ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Hola chicos..." dijo Hipo, reconociendo el forzado entusiasmo con el que Patán lo había saludado, ellos no habían sido "amigos", al menos desde que tenían siete.

"Gracias por apartarnos el lugar", dijo Brutacio en voz alta para que los adultos lo escucharan y tomó el lugar justo enfrente del castaño.

Hipo comenzó a protestar, pero Brutilda lo interrumpió. "Sí, gracias." Y también ella se puso frente a él. Después Patán empujo a los gemelos para ponerse a la cabeza del grupo de adolescentes. Incluso Patapez lo hizo - a pesar de que al menos tuvo la decencia de darle sinceramente las gracias a Hipo.

Patán extendió una mano a Astrid para que ella estuviera a su lado en la fila. Pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, al parecer, nada divertida.

"No voy a meterme frente a todas estas personas", dijo irritada, señalando a toda la gente de pie a sus espaldas.

"No nos estamos metiendo" dijo Patán arrastrando las palabras, "solamente estamos tomando los lugares que Hipo nos apartó"

"Bueno, Hiccup apenas ocupa un lugar..." Brutilda bromeó.

Astrid chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Vamos nena, cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, más tiempo tendremos de-" Patán no terminó la frase debido a que tenía un hacha apuntando directo a su garganta.

"Ni siquiera te atrevas", Astrid le advirtió. Él no lo hizo.

"Puedes tomar mi lugar" Hipo espetó, parpadeando frenéticamente. Astrid bajó el arma.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó, su expresión molesta se ablandó. "No, Hipo. No lo haré."

"¡No, no, en serio, está bien!" Hipo dijo, tropezando hacia atrás - sus brazos estaban llenos de artilugios y tenía una mochila colgando de su hombro - señalando el lugar vacío con la cabeza. "Apuesto a que tienes un día bastante ocupado de... uh, entrenamiento."

Realmente esperaba que Patán no tuviera nada que ver con su día.

"Ya sabes, porque puedo decir que entrenas mucho. Duro. Porque eres muy buena. Y todo eso." Hipo tropezó un poco con sus palabras, algo nervioso por la forma en que ella lo miraba y también debido a las risitas de los gemelos.

"Y yo soy solo..., ya sabes, Hipo." Él hizo un gesto despectivo con los hombros y la cabeza. "Es mi día libre de la forja así que, sí. En realidad, no hay tanta gente. Puedo esperar. Nos vemos."

Mientras Hipo se alejaba escucho a Patán decir: "Sabes Astrid, en realidad estaba a punto de ofrecerte mi lugar también..."

* * *

Cuando Hipo finalmente llegó al Gran Salón, ya era bastante tarde y estaba hambriento, pero estaba contento de haber conseguido muchas cosas útiles.

Comió con apetito inusual –ya que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desayunar- y cuando estaba tranquilo y satisfecho tenía la intención de salir corriendo a la forja para seguir con su nuevo proyecto.

En su camino de regreso, Hipo escuchó a los gemelos rugiendo de risa. Todo el mundo sabía que cuando los Thorston se reían de esa manera **algo** estaba pasando. Siguió el sonido de alegría pura más allá de su casa, hacia la frontera del bosque. Cuanto más se acercaba, más se oía. Ahora Astrid y Patapéz se unieron al coro de voces, cada vez sentía más curiosidad.

Todo el mundo se reía - a excepción de Patán, que tenía la cara color rojo brillante y le dirigió a Hipo la mirada más enojada que él había visto. Y podía ver el por qué - el cabello de Patán ya no era negro.

En su lugar se veía como una mezcla de marrón, naranja y amarillo, similar a un gato atigrado. Un muy feo, descuidado, malhumorado y peludo gato.

Brutacio colgaba de una rama en un árbol cercano, con el casco de Patán firmemente agarrado en sus manos, pero se estaba convulsionando con tanta fuerza que corría el riesgo de caerse.

Incluso Hipo tuvo que morderse los labios, pero un fuerte resoplido se le escapó por la nariz. De inmediato se cubrió la boca y la nariz para evitar ser escuchado - realmente no quería que Patán lo golpeara en ese momento - pero por suerte, los gemelos estaban haciendo demasiado ruido como para que algún sonido que Hipo hiciera fuera notable.

"Ya se los dije, ¡cállense!" Patán ladró. "¡El Comerciante Johan me dio un asqueroso jabón! Voy a volver a su barco y lo golpeare ¡hasta que suplique!"

Incluso las amenazas de Patán sonaban ridículas. Hasta el momento, Brutilda estaba rodando en el suelo, Patapéz se tropezó con un árbol, Brutacio estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio e incluso Astrid se cubría firmemente la boca con su brazo, pero Hipo podía distinguir las lágrimas en sus ojos y la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba cuando trataba de tomar aire.

Harto de toda la burla, Patán finalmente pateó el árbol –enviando a Brutacio al suelo con un fuerte golpe- y reclamo su casco, no sin antes darle un buen golpe en las costillas. Brutacio reanudó sus burlas, tan pronto como pudo recuperar el aire y se quedó en el suelo junto a su hermana.

Patán pasó al lado de Hipo empujándolo con su hombro "¿Qué estás viendo?" gruñó, pero Hipo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer lo más ajeno posible.

Patán se fue pisoteando fuertemente y maldiciendo. Después de que se fue, Hipo expresó su diversión, aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Hipo preguntó a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a contestar. Brutilda trató de responder, aún sin aliento y temblando por el esfuerzo.

"Pa-Patán, trató..." se tomó un respiro, "de vol-volverse rubio..." resopló de una manera poco propia de una dama y se tapó la boca, incapaz de continuar.

Brutacio continuó en nombre de su hermana y gritó "¡Él realmente dijo eso!, Se-se acercó a Astrid," Brutacio se puso de pie y trató de imitar la expresión de Patán, inclinado su cabeza y arrugando sus labios dijo: "Oye nena..."

Respiró para mayor efecto dramático. "Me he vuelto rubio sólo por ti." Brutacio se dejó caer de rodillas y continuó riéndose con entusiasmo.

Patapéz intervino, agitando sus grandes manos "Después se quitó el casco, ¡y vimos todos esos colores!"

Les tomó un tiempo para finalmente calmarse. Incluso a Hipo le dolían las mejillas – después de todo, no se la pasaba sonriendo como un tonto todo el tiempo.

"Qué idiota, ¡que Patán!" Dijo Brutacio "¿Cierto?"

Su hermana estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo. "Tratando de impresionar a Astrid tiñéndose el cabello... ¡ja!, Al parecer eso ayudo, ¿Verdad?" ella dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Astrid, codeándola suavemente.

"Sí. Al menos esa fue una divertida manera de terminar el día", dijo Astrid, sonriendo. Y se fue a su casa, no sin antes añadir: "De todos modos, yo los prefiero castaños. ¡Nos vemos chicos!"

Hipo detuvo sus pensamientos, las palabras de Astrid resonando en su cerebro. Se dijo que no era nada, nada de nada, simplemente estaba dejándose llevar por sus deseos... pero vio a los gemelos y a Patapéz, quienes lo estaban mirando silenciosa y significativamente.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**A/N:** Los vikingos apreciaban mucho el cabello rubio – y el oscuro era el más feo.

El cabello rubio, fue uno de sus máximos estándares de belleza, e incluso los hombres usaban un jabón especial para teñirse el cabello de rubio. Por supuesto, el colorante no funciona muy bien en el cabello oscuro… Jajaja. Pobre Patán.

No tengan miedo de dejar review, me interesa saber que les parecio, ademas los contesto todos. Gracias por los Followers y Favorites.

Besos. Bye.


	4. ¡Doctor, Doctor!

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** No soy du**__**eña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.**_

**Summary: **La inocencia y la imaginación de los niños pequeños a menudo los mete en problemas. Aquí tienen 5 años.

* * *

_**¡Doctor, Doctor!**_

* * *

"¡Gran idea Hipo!"

Bueno, esa era una frase que raramente se oía. Hipo siempre parecía tener la cabeza en las nubes, creando ideas extrañas, lo que eventualmente, empezó a preocupar a la gente.

Sus sugerencias solían atrapar a los demás con la guardia baja; al parecer su proceso de pensamiento - y hasta su elección de vocabulario – eran considerados problemáticos y no aptos para vikingos. Especialmente para los vikingos tan jóvenes como él.

El hijo del jefe parecía tener talento para meterse en problemas y arrastrar a todos con él. Como aquella vez que convenció a todos los niños de su edad para que fueran a cazar trolls. Obviamente la forma más segura de atrapar uno era construir trampas usando calcetines izquierdos.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la primera casa empezaron a discutir sobre cuál era el calcetín de la izquierda. Finalmente acordaron que utilizarían ambos calcetines, y esperarían a ver qué pasaba.

Como resultado, los habitantes de Berk llegaron a sus casas y, desconcertados, encontraron sus calcetines amarrados a un montón de artilugios. Otros los encontraron colgados en los árboles y debajo de las rocas, en lugares muy extraños del bosque.

En otro momento Hipo sugirió crear "trampas adecuadas" para capturar dragones, ya que las que habían construido los adultos "no estaban ayudando". Dichas trampas consistían en amarrar cuerdas de una casa a otra, por lo que ("teóricamente", dijo el pequeño Hipo y como ninguno de los niños lo habían entendido, simplemente le siguieron la corriente) cuando los dragones volaran entre las casas, quedarían atrapados.

Esto, por supuesto, solo causo que los adultos se tropezaran durante el ataque de dragón.

Ellos estuvieron castigados por semanas en ambas ocasiones.

Los otros niños comenzaron a tener cuidado con las problemáticas ideas de Hipo y no confiaban en sus juegos.

Pero esta vez, su idea parecía bastante inofensiva. Patapéz fue el primero en estar de acuerdo – él odiaba pelear, a pesar de su clara ventaja en tamaño, así que le gustaba la idea de tener a un médico supervisando sus peleas con espadas de madera.

Aunque este fuera simplemente un niño de cinco años de edad, con un montón de hierbas y flores ("hierbas curativas") en sus manos.

"Entonces, está bien" dijo Patán "Hipo y tu pueden ser doctores. De todos modos, ustedes no saben luchar."

Hipo y Patapéz asintieron, no afectados por ese último comentario, y comenzaron a recoger sus suministros.

"¡Los chicos pelean con los chicos y las chicas pelean con las chicas!" dijo Patán, como si fuera la regla más obvia del mundo.

"¿Pero por qué?" Astrid preguntó, balanceando su espada de madera en la mano derecha con irritación.

Patán no captó la amenaza en su voz; todavía era demasiado joven. Su instinto de supervivencia todavía no despertaba. Si esa situación se hubiera presentado un par de años más tarde, podría haber escogido mejor sus palabras... probablemente.

"Eres una niña", dijo Patán con desdén " y las niñas son débiles y malas en todo."

Astrid resopló y empujó Patán directamente en un charco. Él gritó y trató de levantarse, pero ella lo empujó de nuevo y comenzó a pisotearlo firmemente en el pecho.

"¡Yo no soy débil!" Astrid rugió a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, un par de rubias trenzas ondeándole detrás de la cabeza, mientras señalaba a Patán con su espada de madera "Y te lo demostraré. Lucha contra mí."

Patán quitó el pie de su pecho con un empujón y se puso de pie, chorreando como un perro mojado, y oliendo como uno "Bien. Eso sí, no te acerques demasiado, no quiero llenarme de asquerosos piojos de niña."

Brutacio rió y asintió con la cabeza, como si realmente estuviera de acuerdo con Patán, pero de inmediato su hermana le jaló el cabello.

"Yo soy una niña, ¡idiota!" Ella gruñó.

"¡No hay necesidad de recordarme eso! ¡Suéltame!" El gemelo masculino espetó, dejando caer su espada. Bueno, técnicamente era una de las espadas de madera de Hipo; los gemelos siempre tenían juguetes que les pertenecían a ambos, excepto la ropa (y en esa edad, a menudo se vestían con la ropa del otro). Por otro lado, Hipo tenía demasiadas espadas de juguete, que rara vez utilizaba, algo que a su padre le consternaba y a su madre le divertía.

Con las espadas olvidadas, los gemelos empezaron a luchar en el suelo lleno de lodo. Los otros niños simplemente los observaron con desconcierto antes de regresar a sus actividades.

Por supuesto, como es típico en los niños pequeños, a diez minutos de decir que serían "médicos", habían comenzado a atender heridas, rasguños, contusiones y lo que fuera.

Astrid terminó dejándole un labio hinchado a Patán. Ella le hizo admitir que las niñas no eran débiles y cuando lo logró celebró triunfalmente con Brutilda (ella estaba sentada sobre su hermano, jalándole el cabello)

Pero al final, Astrid ayudó a Patapéz mientras curaba a Patán. Incluso Brutilda apreció el cuidadoso trabajo de Hipo en Brutacio (que siguió gimiendo "¡ay, ay, ay! ¡Estoy herido, me duele mucho! ¡Mi cabello me duele!")

Para su sorpresa, estaban empezando a disfrutar de ese nuevo juego. Alguien se tropezó y cayó, llamen al doctor. Alguien se golpeó en la cabeza, llamen al doctor. Una manada de yaks salvajes imaginarios pisoteó a Brutilda, llamen al doctor. Los romanos invadieron Berk y de paso le cortaron la mano a Patán, llamen al doctor.

Con el tiempo, incluso Astrid acompañó a Hipo en una "misión" para buscar al Yggdrasil, el Árbol de la vida. Era muy necesario para salvar a Brutacio, "el jefe", que se había herido mientras combatían una horda de enormes dragones.

Ella era la que manejaba la enorme espada, para defender al curandero de los posibles atacantes –él también llevaba su espada consigo, pero era mucho más torpe con ella. Y así fueron, luchando contra duendes y trolls, dragones y elfos oscuros, incluso lucharon contra un Jötun y muchos seres más dentro de los primeros veinte metros del bosque.

Astrid balanceó su espada, con un brío extravagante, contra el invisible gigante.

"¡Muere, demonio!" Ella gritó valientemente, acuchillando el aire con su espada de juguete y de repente… golpeó al pequeño Hipo, justo en la ingle. Él cayó al suelo con un quejido y un ruido sordo, cubriéndose con las manos por instinto.

"¡Doctor caído, doctor caído!" Astrid gritó con preocupación viendo a Hipo tirado en el suelo. Aunque en realidad era bastante cómico, estaba tan metida en su papel, que en verdad quería hacerlo bien.

No podía esperar a que llegara Patapéz, así que ella se hincó en el suelo y sacudió Hipo con sus manos.

"¡Deja de moverte!" Ella reprendió al niño herido "de muerte" y tiró de sus pantalones.

Él apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir que quería quitarle la ropa. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" se quejó.

"Te estoy salvando", ella respondió con total naturalidad, "¡O morirás desangrado!"

Hipo de repente se volvió muy, muy cauteloso en su juego de fantasía. "¡No lo hare! ¡Voy a estar bien! ¡Estoy bien! "

"¡Quiero ver si tu pierna está bien!" Ella forcejeó y jaló. Él trató de empujarla, pero ella era más fuerte.

"¡No me haz golpeado en la pierna!" Trató de decírselo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se las arregló para tirar de sus pantalones hasta las rodillas pero, desafortunadamente para él, también jalo su ropa interior.

Astrid se detuvo de inmediato, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Ella preguntó con incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa que le colgaba entre las piernas?

"¡Nada!" Hipo gritó, aprovechando su momento de distracción para tirar de sus pantalones y levantarse. Mientras tanto, el resto de la pandilla llegó.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Patapéz, preocupado.

"Creo que lastimé Hipo", dijo Astrid con sus manos cubriendo su boca, preocupada por si de alguna manera hubiera dañado al niño. "Esta hinchado."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Patán, dando otro paso y mirando la cara roja de Hipo. No se veía hinchada en absoluto.

"Entre sus piernas", dijo Astrid, quien apuntó a la inquietante zona. Todos dirigieron su mirada allí, lo que hizo que Hipo se sintiera más incómodo.

Hipo gimió y miró a Astrid. "Nada está hinchado, estoy bien ahora. Así es como se ve. "

Ella pareció desconcertada, pero estaba llena de curiosidad. "Yo no tengo eso", dijo Astrid, "¿Cómo se llama?"

Todos voltearon a ver a Brutilda cuando dejó escapar un sonoro "¡Oh!" y golpeó su pequeño puño derecho en la palma izquierda.

"Eso es de donde los niños hacen pis" Brutilda le explico a Astrid, algo presumida de saber algo que Astrid no. Luego agregó, pensativa, "se ve bastante estúpido"

"¡Hey!" Brutacio refunfuñó y empujo a su hermana, quien estuvo a punto de tropezar "¡Mira quién habla! Parece que a alguien se le olvido ponerles algo ahí abajo."

"¿Es por eso que las niñas no hacen pis de pie?" Patapéz preguntó por puras ganas de conocimiento. "Entonces, ¿de dónde hacen pis?" Él parecía confundido y preocupado.

"Duh," Brutilda arrastro las palabras, mientras que tiraba del cabello de su hermano "del mismo lugar, sólo que nosotras no tenemos esa tonta, cosa serpentosa"

"Apuesto a que de ahí vienen los piojos" agregó Patán, estremeciéndose con exageración.

"No tenemos piojos, "Astrid advirtió y luego añadió por pura maldad "Tienes razón Brutilda, tiene un aspecto bastante estúpido."

Hipo protestó - le molestaba que a una de las partes favoritas de su cuerpo la llamaran estúpida o tonta-, pero fue ignorado.

"Apuesto a que el suyo parece más estúpido," Patán espetó de nuevo. Desafío aceptado.

Y así es como los castigaron - de nuevo. Termagant Ingerman estaba buscando a su hijo Patapéz, y lo que encontró fue un grupo de niños de cinco años viendo sus cuerpos expuestos y riendo como maniacos.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**A/N:** Siempre imaginé a Hipo como muy carismático desde que era pequeño. Pero los otros chicos finalmente se cansaron de sus excentricidades - curiosamente creo que ni siquiera los gemelos causaban los mismos problemas, o al menos cuando lo hacían era entre ellos y no metían a los otros niños.  
Eventualmente Hipo fue considerado como un bicho raro por los adultos, lo que influyó en la opinión de los otros niños y el resto, todos lo sabemos...

Espero que esto resuelva sus dudas respecto al capítulo 2, ya que algunos no habían entendido, y que se hayan divertido leyendo, tanto como yo lo hice traduciendo.

No tengan miedo de dejar review, me interesa saber que les parecio, ademas los contesto todos. Gracias por los Followers y Favorites.

Besos. Bye.


	5. Cuentos De Terror

**_DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo._**

**Summary:** El miedo no es más que un instinto de supervivencia, provocado por el dolor o una amenaza de peligro... o lo que sea que aceche tu imaginación. Aquí tienen 10 y 9 años

* * *

_**Cuentos De Terror **_

* * *

"Dicen que si cierras los ojos y dices su nombre tres veces, ella vendrá por ti cuando la oscuridad llegue, por lo que nunca podrás volver a abrirlos."

"Sin embargo, lo intentas, para demostrar que están equivocados." Los niños necios habían pedido un cuento, así que él les contaba uno.

"Al principio todo está en silencio, solo puedes escuchar tu respiración y tu corazón martillear en tus oídos...", dijo el anciano, lentamente y con calma.

"Entonces comienzan los arañazos – uñas arrastrándose sobre piedra. Entonces sabes que ella está ahí, tratando de hacerte daño. La caza ha comenzado… y tú eres su presa."

Afuera, el viento helado soplaba contra las ramas de los árboles y silbó aterradoramente a través de las hojas, soplaba tan fuerte que se escuchaba en el interior. El sonido envió un escalofrío a cada persona, como mil agujas enterrándose en sus huesos.

"Entonces, tú cuerpo se enfría", continuó, con los ojos desorbitados, y las manos moviéndose en el aire. "y ella comienza a tararear"

"Es el sonido lo que se arrastra por debajo de tus orejas como gusanos" el anciano torció sus largos dedos en el aire vacío, el reflejo del fuego color naranja opaco y las sombras oscuras, le añadían un efecto perturbador a sus palabras.

"Puede que no haya ningún alma junto a ti, pero puedes escucharla. Ella te lo está advirtiendo… pero no puedes escapar; esta frío y oscuro, y no puedes mantenerte estable."

La voz del anciano continuó desconcertantemente fría y áspera.

"El olor viene después. Es aquel de la asquerosa putrefacción - filtrándose a través de tu nariz, dejando un rastro crudo en tu garganta, llegando a tu estómago y volteándolo. "

Entonces el anciano gruño, haciendo un gesto repugnante con las manos; un gemido aterrorizado escapo de su muy callada audiencia.

"Su carne muerta está húmeda y pegajosa, pálida y reluciente a la luz de la luna. Pedazos de piel se le empiezan a despegar mientras se mueve hacia a ti, cayendo en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Ella está cada vez más cerca."

"El poco cabello que le queda es negro como la noche y se aferra a su cráneo, apenas cubriéndole sus ojos blancos y muertos. Su boca es tan solo un vacío oscuro lleno de dientes podridos, sin labios y siempre abierta, ansiosa por carne fresca. No puedes verla, pero sabes que está ahí, sientes su presencia acercándose"

El grupo se acurrucó, inconscientemente más cerca, buscando consuelo en la proximidad de los demás.

"Sigues buscando a tientas en la oscuridad, tratas de encontrar un salida, pero no hay ninguna. Corres hacia la izquierda; corres hacia la derecha; tropiezas y caes."

El suspenso se había acumulado peligrosamente, las caras miran con atención al narrador y contienen la respiración. "Así que te dices a ti mismo que necesitas ver para encontrar una salida. Abres los ojos... "

"Ella odia ser vista…"

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento.

"-, pero ella sonríe antes de arrancar tu corazón de tu pecho." El chico que antes había gemido, ahora dejó escapar un grito en toda regla, saltó y se estrelló nerviosamente contra su compañero, ambos temblorosos. El aspecto de los rostros de todos no tenía precio.

"Hay gotas de sangre fresca en el suelo, en su mano y en su cara mientras ella devora tu corazón, se te empieza a acabar el aire. Pero no estás muerto. Puedes sentirlo. Puedes verlo. Porque **tú** la llamaste, y ahora tendrás que **observar**.

La expresión del anciano se suavizó tan pronto como terminó el relato. Echó un vistazo a la cara de todos - en su mayoría aterrorizados - y soltó una carcajada satisfecha, asintiendo con aprobación. "¡Ustedes fueron los que pidieron un cuento de terror!"

"¡Así es!" reconoció Bocón, un poco menos entusiasta que lo habitual, "Es tiempo de que se vayan a sus camas, ¡todos ustedes!"

Les hizo señas a los niños para que se pusieran de pie. Sacó a Patapéz - el gritón - y a Patán por separado, ordenándoles que se marcharan.

Los niños de diez años, a regañadientes y con voz temblorosa se despidieron del visitante antes de regresar a sus casas.

El anciano era un vikingo marinero de una isla lejana, y sus compañeros más jóvenes lo llamaban El Cuentacuentos. Es por eso que Patapéz le había pedido al hombre que les contara un cuento, pero Brutacio fue el que dijo que tenía que dar miedo.

Hipo - siendo Hipo, por supuesto - no pudo evitarlo. A espaldas de Bocón se acercó al anciano. Y le preguntó al marinero marchito cuál era el nombre de la mujer de la historia.

"¿Seguro que quieres saber niño?" Hipo asintió con firmeza. El anciano captó la curiosidad y la determinación en los ojos del chico, y se rió sombríamente.

Se inclinó con indiferencia y le susurró: "Dauðramein."

El pequeño Hipo sintió un escalofrío desde sus orejas hacia su columna vertebral, y se fue sin decir una palabra más, corriendo a toda prisa a través del, casi vacío y oscuro, Gran Salón. Él sabía que el frío que sintió fue solo a causa del aire, pero aun así se puso a templar.

"Ahora, a sus casas, ¡todos ustedes! ¡Ya paso su hora de dormir!" bramó Bocón.

A medida que fueron bajando por los escalones de piedra de la colina, los otros niños bombardearon a Hipo con la misma pregunta: "¿Qué le preguntaste al viejo marinero?"

Al principio, Hipo no quería decirlo. La historia lo había asustado un poco, e incluso él no estaba seguro de qué lo había poseído para preguntar el nombre de la asesina no-muerta... pero finalmente le dijo a los otros.

"¿Dauðramein?" Patán repitió alegremente, tratando de ocultar su inquietud. Patán nunca podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrar que era el más duro. Sobre todo cuando pensaba que podría impresionar a Astrid.

En el momento en que había comenzado a interesarse en ella - durante los Juegos del Festival del Deshielo de años pasados, en realidad - se había convertido completamente en un desvergonzado. "Suena estúpido."

"Yo creo que es aterrador", bromeó Patapéz, viéndose un poco pálido.

"Amigo, le tienes miedo de los cangrejos ", Brutacio añadió, agitando con desdén sus manos.

"¡Los cangrejos pueden arrancarte los dedos!" Patapéz respondió acaloradamente.

"Es sólo un cuento", dijo Astrid llanamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Las historias no pueden hacerte daño."

Hipo la miró con cariño; la consideraba como alguien muy valiente, y la admiraba por ello. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Patán, Hipo no era muy abierto con sus sentimientos. Para él, ella era toda una Skjaldmö en entrenamiento, y se limitaba a mirar boquiabierto su hermoso cabello rubio, hasta que se daba cuenta de que empezaba a babear y que su mandíbula casi estaba en el suelo.

Patán notó el pequeño show que su primo estaba haciendo, ya que Hipo tenía toda su atención centrada en Astrid. Patán hizo a Hipo a un lado y comenzó a jactarse en voz alta sobre cómo Astrid, de hecho, estaba en lo correcto. "¡Eso fue sólo un tonto cuento para mí!"

Brutilda inmediatamente se enganchó en el fornido brazo de Patán y le dio un vigoroso tirón, lo que lo obligó a detenerse.

"¿En serio?" ella preguntó maliciosamente: "Entonces no te importaría decir su nombre con los ojos cerrados, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué? Ya he dicho que creo que es estúpido. No creo en nada de eso." Patán dijo a la defensiva, pero sintió un poco de náuseas en el estómago. Él tragó e infló el pecho.

"Si no tienes miedo, ¡hazlo!" Brutilda insistió.

"¿Entonces, por qué **tú** no lo haces?" Patán espetó de nuevo.

"Huh, parece que eres un cobarde después de todo," la chica Thorston comentó socarronamente. ¡Oh… un yak en un palo! Brutilda lo tenía acorralado.

"Bien," Patán concedió con falsa indiferencia, "Voy a jugar tu estúpido juego-"

"Pero", Brutacio lo interrumpió: "Tenemos que ir a algún lugar tranquilo. En algún lugar cerrado."

Patán quería preguntar por qué, ya que se sentía mucho más seguro afuera, pero él no quería verse asustado. Se sintió aliviado cuando Patapéz comenzó a razonar, pero ninguno de los otros chicos - ni siquiera Hipo - parecía compartir las preocupaciones del regordete niño.

Los demás estaban de acuerdo por la emoción de una aventura, y en este punto; Patán era el conejillo de indias perfecto para ello.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando fue Astrid quien sugirió que fueran a la habitación de Hipo, ya que su padre iba a estar en el Gran Salón otro rato. Hipo gimió y quiso protestar - su habitación estaba algo desastrosa - pero nadie le dio la oportunidad.

Era una oscura y helada noche de invierno; corrieron a la casa del jefe a pasos rápidos, el viento frío les picaba los oídos, la nariz y a medida que avanzaban, estaba empezando a atravesar su ropa.

La luna no era más que una hendidura en el cielo, que proporcionaba muy poca luz para guiarse en la oscuridad. Incluso los enormes braseros, que se mantenían en lo alto del cielo sobre sus pilares de madera, parpadeaban débilmente contra la tormenta nórdica.

Si la atmósfera por sí sola no era suficiente para asustar a un montón de pequeños niños, la historia de terror indudablemente lo hizo. Sin embargo, ellos eran vikingos, por lo que se consideraban duros; un poco de adrenalina extra no les caería nada mal.

Se apresuraron a subir a la habitación de Hipo, donde él encendió una vela y la puso sobre su mesa de noche. Nadie se preocupó por el desorden - aparte de Astrid, nadie siquiera parecía molestarse en mirar a su alrededor.

La forma en que ella estaba mirando sus dibujos, hizo sentir a Hipo un poco cohibido; sus ojos se posaron sobre los de él por un rápido instante antes de centrarse en Patán. Hipo obligó a sus ojos a alejarse de ella y ponerle atención a su primo, esperando tranquilamente.

El grupo miró a Patán con creciente expectación.

"Sólo es un juego estúpido," murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás, antes de aclararse la garganta. Sus palmas estaban sudando, su estómago era un caos. Hizo caso omiso de las reacciones de su cuerpo y estabilizó su voz, antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Era ahora o nunca.

"Dauðramein" Llamó una vez, sin vacilaciones. Cerró sus puños.

"Dauðramein" Segunda vez. Contuvo la respiración.

"Dauðramein" Dijo por última vez. Su voz se quebró un poco, pero mantuvo su postura, los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

No pasó nada; todo lo que podía oír era el latido de su propio corazón y de vez en cuando la respiración de los demás. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad era inquietante.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Brutacio con impaciencia después de un espeluznante silencio. "¿Oyes algo?"

"Por supuesto que no," Patán respondió con alivio.

"Tal vez tenemos que esperar un poco más," sugirió Brutilda.

"Les dije que no era de verdad", bromeó Astrid, sus manos en sus caderas mientras sonreía.

"Bueno, eso es un alivio", dijo Patapez. Hipo asintió con la cabeza.

Pero entonces Patán se sacudió y, con los ojos todavía cerrados, obligó a los otros niños a guardar silencio.

"¿Qué?" Patapéz preguntó inmediatamente. La única respuesta de Patán fue un tenso:"¡Cállate!" y todos ellos cayeron de nuevo en un cauteloso silencio.

"¿Es..., escucharon eso?" Preguntó en voz baja, con los ojos todavía cerrados y arrugó su cara como tratando de concentrarse en algo. Todos los demás se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

"¿Escuchar qué?" Astrid susurró a su vez, una ceja levantada con escepticismo; pero sus ojos azules entrecerrados con vacilación.

Un pálido Patán, respondió: "Eso... rasguños..."

¿De qué estaba hablando? Miraron a su alrededor, confundidos, tratando de ver si alguien más había escuchado algo… y entonces llegó una ráfaga de viento frío. La vela se apagó.

La oscuridad los envolvió, lo que los obligó a dejar escapar un gemido.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Patán, con la voz quebrada por la preocupación. Él se estaba lamentando tanto en ese momento.

"L-la luz", dijo Hipo, "La vela se apagó." Buscó en sus bolsillos, pero no pudo encontrar de nuevo el pedernal. Y no ayudó de nada el que alguien estuviera agarrando su hombro, los dedos se estaban clavando en su piel y le dieron un pequeño tirón. Al principio se asustó, pero se dio cuenta de quién era en el momento en que Astrid comenzó a hablar.

"Hipo, prende la vela de nuevo" ella ordenó, pero no él pudo encontrar el pedernal. ¿Dónde estaba esa piedra? Podría jurar que estaba en su bolsillo-

Entonces captó el sonido, a pesar del ruido que hacían los otros niños,… Los rasguños.

"Oh no," murmuró el pequeño Hipo; "... También lo escuche."

Los demás niños se callaron y se quedaron en su lugar, inmóviles. El agarre de Astrid se hizo más fuerte hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Todos podían escucharlo ahora: un ligero rasguño, venía de la izquierda... no, de la derecha.

Ahora estaba en otro lugar.

Ahora estaba en todas partes.

Patapéz gimió con lastima. Alguien trató de moverse y tropezó en alguna parte. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un zumbido… como si estuvieran gimiendo de dolor. Todos sintieron escalofríos, y comenzaron a sentir pánico.

"¡Necesitamos luz!" Brutacio gritó desesperado.

"¡No puedo encontrar la piedra!" Hiccup se quejó, todavía buscando en cada bolsillo.

El agarre de Astrid se aflojó por un momento ya que lo atrajo hacia sí y empezó a revisar su ropa, tocándolo con certeras palmadas. "Lo encontraré" ella gruño, golpeando al pobre chico.

Bueno, no podía negar que quería que Astrid se quedara cerca de él, el mayor tiempo posible; pero eso era totalmente incómodo y doloroso, y estaba más que seguro que la experiencia de tenerla cerca debería de sentirse todo lo contrario. Así que trato de hacer que se detuviera, pero no funcionó, por lo que se preguntó porque siquiera estaba intentándolo.

El caos estalló en el momento en que Patán gritó: "¡Oh dioses! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡El olor!"

El olor. Todo el mundo podía sentirlo...

Brutacio corrió directamente hacia una pared, y se golpeó con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Su hermana gemela tropezó ciegamente con él y gritó, asustada de que se hubiera tropezado con la mujer muerta.

Su grito asustó Patapéz aún más, lo que causó que vomitara su cena por todo el piso. Astrid agarró fuertemente la túnica de Hipo, renunciando a la idea de encontrar la maldita piedra; ella se balanceó inestablemente, por lo que él puso, espontánea y protectoramente, sus brazos alrededor de su amiga.

Patán soltó un chillido agudo, que amenazaba con perforar los tímpanos de todos los demás, tan pronto como oyó el sonido de algo chorreando, - "¡ES SU CARNE PODRIDA!"

En ese momento Brutacio se levantó, completamente despierto gracias al grito hiela-sangre, corriendo la dirección opuesta a la pared y se estrelló contra Patán, quien fue enviado a toda velocidad por la puerta y bajó las escaleras hacia la planta baja con un grito de sorpresa.

Por ahora Patapéz sollozaba, Brutilda había encontrado la cama de Hipo y estaba escondida bajo las mantas de piel, Brutacio gritaba temblorosas disculpas en dirección a Patán - que estaba tirado al final de las escaleras - y Astrid saltó al regazo de Hipo, haciendo que el escuálido niño colapsara en el suelo de una manera muy poco elegante.

Todos iban a morir.

Esa mujer iba a venir por ellos, se iba comer sus corazones, haría que vieran y-

"¿QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE THOR ESTA PASANDO?" Llegó el vozarrón de Bocón desde la sala. En su camino a la letrina, había escuchado gritos y fue a investigar, solo para encontrarse con un grupo de niños gritando aterrorizados porque que la mujer muerta había matado a Patán.

Por supuesto, Patán, estaba muy vivo y muy adolorido. Él se negó a abrir los ojos todo el día siguiente, convencido de que la mujer lo estaba asechando, incluso después de que le dieron explicaciones completamente lógicas.

Los rasguños, eran solo los ratones (el gato doméstico de los Haddock había muerto dos semanas antes y aún no había sido reemplazado). En cuanto al olor y al chapoteo, había sido el resultado del malestar estomacal de Patapéz. Y, sin duda, la vela se había apagado debido a la brisa.

Pero el hecho es que, hasta hoy, a ninguno de ellos le gustaba hablar de esa noche. Es sólo uno de esos raros momentos en que dices "¿qué pasaría si?", que enjaularon con seguridad en el fondo de sus recuerdos, nunca lo volvieron a mencionar.

Incluso ahora, el sonido de los arañazos, hacía que a Patán se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**N/A: **El nombre "Dauðramein "es una mezcla de las palabras "dolor" y "muerte" en nórdico antiguo.

Les aviso que voy a cambiar la clasificación a M, debido a que puede haber uno u otro capítulo que no encaje en la clasificación K +, jajaja.

No tengan miedo de dejar review, me interesa saber que les parecio, ademas los contesto todos. Gracias por los Followers y Favorites.

Besos. Bye.


	6. Embarazo

**_DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo._**

**Summary: **Esos pequeños momentos de felicidad a los que simplemente quieres aferrarte... Aqui ya estan casados, tendían como unos 21 o 22.

**Advertencia:** muerte de un personaje... Nah, ¡estoy bromeando!Algunas referencias sexuales. Ahora cambio a clasificación T.

* * *

**_Embarazo_**

* * *

Hipo pasó sus dedos por encima de su descubierto vientre por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez esa noche. Apretó la cabeza sobre ella, escuchando atentamente mientras acariciaba distraídamente su piel brillante por el sudor.

La expresión de su rostro era de felicidad y adoración pura. Mientras yacían en silencio en la cama, sintiendo sus respiraciones bajo las mantas de piel; el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado creaba el fondo perfecto para la impasible atmosfera.

Fue algo bueno el que Hipo hubiera creado una escotilla de vidrio para su techo cuando construyó su casa marital - era la primera de las casas cercanas. De hecho, la suya fue la primera casa en tener ventanas reales en Berk, una idea que él había obtenido en el extranjero. El cristal era grueso y pesado, pero permitía a Astrid mirar a las estrellas que parecían derretirse; una ilusión causada por la lluvia.

"Todo está bien, ya sabes. Me siento bien", dijo Astrid, sonriéndole a su marido. "Muuuy bien..." murmuró, su voz llena de esa típica felicidad.

Su barba luz le hizo cosquillas con suavidad en la piel; sus labios se fundieron en su ombligo, como mantequilla caliente.

"Yo sólo quiero estar seguro, eso es todo."

Hipo había sido extremadamente cuidadoso durante la fase inicial de la gestación de Astrid. Se les hacía cómico a todos los demás; Hipo siempre se refirió a él como "su" embarazo, (en plural), como si el también estuviera encinta.

Todo el mundo vio la consideración de Hipo como dulce y entrañable – Claro que los vikingos eran duros, pero aún tenían una debilidad por los bebés - sin embargo, había sido todo un infierno para Astrid. Convencer a su esposo de que hacer el amor no le haría daño al bebé, resultó ser una tarea MUY difícil, en especial porque las hormonas de Astrid habían pensado que sería una buena idea que en ese momento aumentara su libido y tuviera cambios de humor extremos.

Una combinación mortal por si lo preguntas.

A eso le aumentas los mareos (el que decidió llamarlo "náuseas matutinas", merece una patada en la cabeza; debería ser llamado la enfermedad de "Nunca dejar de vomitar en la silla de tu dragón mientras vuelas") y tienes la fórmula perfecta para que la catástrofe reine Berk; ese desastre en específico poseía un hacha y una linda Nadder que seguía todas sus órdenes.

Y el hecho de que, inicialmente, Hipo no se atreviera a tocar a Astrid, ni con un palo de diez metros, solo lo hizo peor. Fue después de que ella tuviera la más loca de las crisis –culpa de las hormonas– cuando Hipo finalmente despertó. Bueno, eso y que un sanador le asegurara que estaba bien, e incluso era recomendable que no pararan sus tareas amorosas.

Por otro lado, también hubo una fase extremadamente incómoda, que duró mínimo tres semanas. Hipo se volvió quejumbroso; estaba de mal humor; rechazaba su comida e incluso tenía nauseas con frecuencia. Gothi le dio un diagnóstico algo peculiar – _embarazo empático_, algo completamente desconocido en la época de los vikingos.

A pesar de todo, Astrid se había reído con ganas; se había casado con el hombre más compasivo de todo en Archipiélago Bárbaro. Tal vez hasta de todo el Midgard.

Después de eso, las cosas finalmente regresaron a la normalidad… más o menos. Hipo tendía a abrazarla después de sus actividades, y la forma en que comenzó a mirarla desde antes de su boda casi asustaba a Astrid. Pero se había acostumbrado y comenzaba a disfrutar de esos momentos de ternura.

Sin embargo, después de que su estómago comenzó a crecer Hipo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Parecía verdaderamente atónito cada vez que miraba su creciente vientre, como si de repente le hubiera salido una barriga sin que ella se diera cuenta, y la veía con la boca abierta de pura sorpresa.

Su entusiasmo siempre la hacía sonreír como loca; hubo un cambio en su comportamiento dentro de la alcoba, como si tuviera doble personalidad.

Se volvía loco durante sus relaciones sexuales; se transformaba de ser –bueno, Hipo– en un joven sensual con un empuje pélvico increíble, labios sofocantes y unas manos curiosas que nunca se quedaban quietas.

Años montando a Chimuelo le habían dado la maestría y el dominio en el balanceo de sus caderas, algo que Astrid agradecía todas las noches a los dioses, sus oraciones eran más que nada grititos y jadeos ahogados.

Después dedicaba un momento para acercarla más y disfrutar de la intimidad, besaba sus hombros tímidamente y evitaba el contacto visual durante unos momentos. Siempre hacía eso; siempre.

El hizo lo mismo esa noche, así como en las anteriores, pero últimamente se arrastraba por la cama para atender a su estómago. El día que sintió patear al bebé por primera vez no pudo dejar de reír con incredulidad y regocijo.

"Ten la seguridad de que todo está bien", dijo una vez más, aunque ella sabía que las palabras no harían diferencia. Cada vez estaba menos preocupado, pero cada vez era más cuidadoso. No solo estaba comprobando que todo estuviera bien; le estaba dando al bebé no nacido su atención.

Hipo era el tipo de hombre que nunca dejaba de ver la magia en el mundo con el asombro de un niño. Ahí estaba su inconsciente inocencia que en realidad, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y del mundo en que vivía, nunca lo había abandonado.

Si fuera posible, Astrid de hubiera derretido ahí mismo. La forma en que Hipo había comenzado a arrullar su vientre era simplemente demasiado adorable como para tolerarlo…

Además, era un poco ardiente.

Astrid se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente. Arrastro sus dedos por el húmedo cabello de Hipo y lo incitó a volver a sus labios para un beso tántrico. Eventualmente, ella lo sintió crecer contra su muslo y suspiró con expectación, resonando con el mismo anhelo que el transmitía.

"Hey nena... ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?" preguntó tontamente en ese oh-tan-Hipo tono, sacudiendo sugestivamente la cabeza como un perro salvaje. Astrid se río de su estupidez y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la bienvenida de nuevo en su interior.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**N/A:** Ustedes han oído hablar del **Síndrome de Couvade? **Jajaja. Me imagino que Hipo estaría tan emocionado e involucrado en el embarazo de Astrid, que empezaría a tener los mismo síntomas.

Algunas personitas me dejaron review, pero no pude contestarles ya que no tiene cuenta, si pasan por aquí, espero que lean esto.

Asi tratare de contestar a las personas que no tengan cuenta y no pueda dejarles un PM.

**srto: **No te preocupes, entiendo, la escuela puede llegar a ser muy pesada, pero ya tendrás vacaciones asi que no te apures.

**ShecciEspadaz: **Que bueno que te gusten, en verdad me hace feliz.

**alexd: **Mi intención es que les gusten y se entiendan muy bien. Y creeme, las voy a continuar.

No tengan miedo de dejar review, me interesa saber que les parecio, ademas los contesto todos. Gracias por los Followers y Favorites.

Besos. Bye.


	7. Detrás De Las Cortinas Cerradas

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.**_

**Summary: **Patapéz escucha algo que posiblemente no sea muy saludable para sus virginales oídos... 18 o 19 años y Patapéz es un año menor que ellos.

* * *

_**Detrás De Las Cortinas Cerradas**_

* * *

Patapéz necesitaban ir a afilar la espada favorita de su padre. Sabía que Bocón estaría ocupado haciendo el inventario de suministros con el jefe, pero esperaba que al menos Hipo estuviera desocupado –habían prohibido el vuelo ese día, porque el viento helado soplaba poderosamente alrededor de Berk. Ni siquiera los dragones querían abandonar sus hogares.

Así que Patapéz envolvió una gruesa y cálida bufanda alrededor de su cuello, trotó colina arriba hacia la residencia del jefe y llamó. Por supuesto, nadie respondió; los Haddock no tenían la costumbre de estar en el interior, al menos si podían evitarlo…

Patapéz estaba consternado. En días como esos, le gustaba simplemente acurrucarse con Meatlug bajo una manta caliente y leer uno, dos o tres libros.

Ahora a revisar si no había señal del hijo de jefe en la forja.

Mientras se aproximaba al edificio comenzó a escuchar voces viniendo del interior; una de ellas definitivamente era la voz de Hipo. Qué bueno. Patapéz se acercó a la herrería y estaba a punto de abrir la cortina del taller… cuando lo escuchó.

Algo –o más bien alguien– se estrelló contra la pared.

La mano de Patapéz se quedó suspendida en el aire, a la espera de las órdenes de su cerebro. Tal vez el sonido había sido de afuera.

Otro sonido. Un gemido. Nop; definitivamente era de adentro. Detrás de la cortina.

Las voces flotaban desde ese espacio invisible y Patapéz dejo caer la mano, inclinándose un poco. No estaba espiando, solo… estaba tratando de saber si interrumpía algo. Después de todo, él no quería ser grosero.

"¡Ay! Hipo, ten cuidado." Alguien siseó desde adentro. No simplemente alguien; esa era la voz de Astrid, no tenía duda. Se escuchaba un poco de roce de tela sobre una superficie dura - de madera o metal.

¿Qué estaban haciendo...?

"Estoy tratando, estoy tratando." Hipo dijo con voz tensa: "Pero no estamos en un buen ángulo."

"Tal vez debería subir ahora," Astrid sugirió: "Te daría una mejor vista."

Ahora Patapéz estaba confundido. ¿Mejor vista de qué?

"No, no, no subas." Hipo suplicó: "Al menos no todavía. Sólo dame un poco más, ¿quieres?"

"Está bien... Pero no estoy muy cómoda así, ¿sabes?" Dijo Astrid. Hipo se disculpó. Más crujidos, más gemidos e incluso un par de jadeos. Patapéz se acercó más a la cortina, tratando de saber qué es lo que producía todos esos sonidos.

Tela… ¿ropa? El sonido y el campaneo, tal vez… ¿Astrid estaba usando hoy su falda tachonada? O tal vez ya no la estaba usando. ¡Oh!

"Ah," Astrid zumbó, "Eso estuvo bien. Inténtalo de nuevo."

"Está bien..." dijo Hipo tentativamente. Hubo un susurro inaudible, seguido de una pequeña vibración –y lo que fuera que Hipo hizo, de inmediato hizo que Astrid soltara una risita.

Astrid… ¿Risitas?

En ese punto, Patapéz tenía completamente roja la cara, pero él estaba en una especie de trance; intentó decirle a sus pies que se movieran, pero no lo hicieron. ¡Y estaban en su nombre!

"Bien, ahora voy a tratar," La voz de Astrid sonó llena de curiosidad y diversión, mientras que el cerebro de Patapéz se llenó de pensamientos, muy, muy indiscretos.

"Está bien. Empuja así..." dijo Hipo, hubo un poco de roce y movimiento detrás de la cortina. Astrid se rió de nuevo.

Patapéz hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Hipo, exactamente qué demonios le estaba haciendo a la chica. No es que Patapéz pensara en poner ese conocimiento a prueba pronto. Era sólo para... propósitos académicos. Sí. Él sólo tenía un interés teórico, era pura curiosidad libresca.

Por supuesto.

"Hipo..." Astrid dijo después de un rato, "Tengo muchas ganas de estirar las piernas."

"Está bien, sólo espera un poco más."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo. Yo no estoy en la más cómoda de las posiciones, ya sabes... Este lugar es muy estrecho."

Dulce Frigga en un pedestal, ¿posiciones? La pobre mente de Patapéz estaba teniendo pensamientos exuberantes, y las imágenes que evocaba solo las podía hacer alguien muy acrobático; además, tenía un limitado conocimiento en… lo que fuera que Hipo y Astrid estuvieran haciendo allá adentro. Había movimiento y agitación; después algunos jadeos. Qué demonios.

"¡Lo siento! Pero así es mejor para mí."

Bueno. Patapez nunca pensó en Hipo como una persona avariciosa. Suponía que estaba equivocado.

"Además," Hipo comenzó de nuevo, su voz un poco tensa "este en el único lugar donde nadie nos molestará. La gente casi nunca viene aquí."

"Lo sé, pero aun así..."

"Está bien, casi termino. Sólo quédate quieta... Sí, muy bien. Ahora sólo siéntate así" Hipo instruyó, "y... ¿cómo se siente?"

Patapéz realmente no podía decir lo que esos ruidos eran, pero sonaba como si Astrid estuviera... ¿saltando? ¿Sacudiéndose? No tenía idea, ¡pero parecía una locura!

"Se siente bien. ¡Encaja bien! En realidad así es mucho más cómodo", Astrid respondió alegremente. Hubo un poco más de actividad, después unos pies tocaron el suelo, y Astrid gimió –a pesar de todo, Patapéz se sentía agotado.

"¡Genial! Pues bien, hemos terminado por hoy." Hipo dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro, hubo otro golpe y un ruido sordo, un silbido y luego un estruendo.

¿Que en el ojo ciego de Odín estaban haciendo?

"Lo siento si nos tardamos demasiado Astrid, es sólo que nunca había intentado esto antes."

¿Intentar? ¿Antes?

"Ah, eso está bien. De todos modos, me alegro de que me llamaras para esto. "

¿Llamarla para QUÉ?

"Bueno, hacer esto solo yo realmente no es lo mismo... Gracias."

¿Hacer qué?

"¡Claro! Técnicamente estás haciéndome un favor, por lo que puedes pedirme ayuda en cualquier momento."

Patapéz oyó que se besaban –hubo un sonido suave seguido de un fuerte golpe - y luego Hipo se echó a reír. "¿En cualquier momento?..."

"En cualquier momento", Astrid respondió, casi en un susurro -, pero por ahora Patapez estaba tan cerca de la cortina que podía oír todo.

Por Thor, ¿Iban a hacerlo de nuevo? Tal vez si Patapéz movía las cortinas solo un poco, sería capaz de–

La cortina se abrió de repente y Astrid casi chocó con Patapéz –quien pasó de ser color rosa a blanco y luego de vuelta a rosa, como una luz intermitente de Snoggletog, tropezando hacia atrás como si hubiera sido empujado por una barra de metal caliente.

Astrid lo miró sorprendida y con recelo; Hipo sólo parecía nervioso. Salió del taller muy rápido y cerro la cortina detrás de él. La ropa de la pareja parecía movida, sus mejillas un poco más coloridas de lo habitual, y estaban muy despeinados.

"¡Hola, Patapéz! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Patapéz no estaba seguro. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba asustado, o avergonzado, por todo lo que había escuchado.

Él balbuceó y se enredó con su propia lengua; después dijo una excusa perfectamente sin sentido para, a continuación, girarse y correr en dirección opuesta.

La pareja miró fijamente los pasos tambaleantes de Patapéz mientras entraba a su casa.

"... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, ¿dejó sus calcetines en la cocina?" preguntó Hipo. Su novia se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, casi tan atónita como él. De vez en cuando Patapéz tenía momentos muy extraños, por lo que esa pequeña reacción no sorprendió a Astrid. Entonces ella notó algo en el suelo.

"Mira, ¿no es la espada de su padre?" Preguntó Astrid, caminando hacia el arma olvidada y la levantó. "Parece desafilada. Probablemente la trajo para que pudieras afilarla", concluyó después de examinarla.

"Extraño… Me pregunto qué fue lo que le picó", dijo Hipo, frotándose la barbilla, pensativo. "¿Crees que vio algo?"

"Es difícil de decir, pero no lo creo."

Hipo suspiró con alivio y agarró a Astrid por la cintura, con cuidado de no tocar los picos de la falda. Él la besó suavemente en la mejilla izquierda y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Bien. Quiero que tu nueva silla sea una sorpresa para los demás. ¡Va a ser genial!"

* * *

Fin

* * *

La primera vez que leí este capitulo... creo que morí de risa, es muy gracioso como el pobre de Patapéz estaba mas que dispuesto en saber lo que hacían, pero no tenía ni idea jajaja.

**srto:** Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones. Y que tengas tiempo para leer y obvio para comentar.

**H.p.l.s.t:** El capítulo de los mensajes de Astrid tambien es uno de mis favoritos y el 25 igual, pero todavía falta para esos, asi que espero que disfrutes también de los demas.

No tengan miedo de dejar review, me interesa saber que les parecio, ademas los contesto todos. Gracias por los Followers y Favorites.

Besos. Bye.


	8. Dicen Por Ahí

**_ DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo._**

**Summary: **La gente cree lo que quiere, y al final... son sólo rumores. Astrid, Hipo y Patán tienen 12 años, los demas uno menos.

* * *

_**Dicen Por Ahí**_

* * *

"¿Esa fea cicatriz? La consiguió luchando contra un Gronckle."

"¿Un Gronckle? ¡De ninguna manera! Oí que la consiguió luchando contra un Marginado."

Hubo un resoplido malhumorado.

"¿Un marginado?"

"Sí."

Alguien se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué? No, todos ustedes están mal. Él cayó por un acantilado cuando estaba escalando una montaña."

"¿Desde dónde?"

"A desde ahí arriba."

Cuatro pares de ojos siguieron el camino indicado por el dedo extendido, y uno de los niños se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Estás diciendo que él se cayó desde allá arriba?"

"¿Y él sólo obtuvo esa herida?"

"¡Sí!"

"Esas son tonterías. Él fue atacado una noche por un Troll que quiso robar sus calcetines."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Él se despertó, vio el Troll, tomó un martillo y fue a golpearlo."

"Wow. ¿Él tiene un martillo?"

Todos se miraron entre sí en busca de una confirmación, pero nadie estaba seguro.

"Yo no lo creo."

"Bueno, creo que todavía tiene ambos calcetines."

"Tal vez deberíamos revisar."

"Pfff, es probable que tenga más de un par de calcetines, ¿cómo sabremos cual fue el que intentaron robar?"

"Eso tiene sentido."

"¿Lo tiene...? Por supuesto que sí. Ya lo sabía."

Hubo un suspiro exasperado, seguido de un gemido.

"Bueno, he oído que se lastimó con una púa de un Nadder y luego usó su propia daga para para poder chuparse el veneno."

"Brutacio..., eres un idiota ¿Cómo iba a succionar el veneno de su propia barbilla?"

"... No había pensado en eso."

"Claramente," respondió Patán, su voz llena de desprecio.

Astrid se estaba hartando bastante de la conversación. La manera en que los otros niños decían sus teorías la estaba enloqueciendo.

"Chicos, nada de eso tiene sentido", dijo Astrid. "Hipo estaba ayudando en la fragua y Bocón golpeó accidentalmente la plataforma donde estaban las armas. Hipo logró sostenerla," Los ojos de Astrid se emocionaron sin que ella se diera cuenta, "de todos modos, una de las armas lo alcanzó a cortar."

Patán frunció las cejas, haciendo una mueca. "¡No me digas que crees que Hipo sostuvo un estante lleno de armas pesadas!"

Astrid se ruborizó antes de atacar de nuevo, "¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Tú dijiste que se cayó desde lo alto de la montaña! ¡Eso es una locura!"

"Bueno, personalmente, yo no creo que haya levantado una estantería. Y tampoco luchó contra un Marginado." Patán gruñó desafiante, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué? Eso es mucho más creíble que lo que dijo Patapéz" Brutilda replicó.

"Bueno, supongo que podría haber sido un pequeño Gronckle..." consideró Patapéz.

Astrid se burlaba. "Yo no sé de dónde sacan esas ideas, pero mi información es de una fuente confiable."

"¿Qué significa «confiable»?" Brutacio susurró al oído de su hermana, pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

Patapez, que en este punto parecía más curioso que nada, preguntó: "¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Bocón me lo dijo" Astrid respondió con indiferencia. Y por un momento, ella se encogió de hombros y dio a todos una mirada de: se los dije... pero realmente sólo duró un momento, porque todo el mundo se empezó a quejar.

"¡No puedo creer que ese tipo…!"

"Espera, ¿él fue quien te lo dijo?"

"¡Sí!"

"¡A mí también!"

"¡Qué demonios!"

"Esperen, entonces… ¿todo pasó al mismo tiempo?"

"¿Eh?"

"Te refieres a que Hipo luchó contra un Marginado, montado en un Gronckle, y luego un Nadder–"

"Amigo, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido..."

"Entonces, ¿Qué hizo Hipo para obtener esa herida?"

"¡No lo sé!"

"¡Yo tampoco!"

"¡No tengo ni idea!"

"Demonios... Bocón nos engañó totalmente."

"¡Te juro que me muero del enojo!"

"Sabía que algo no estaba bien."

"Pfft, sí. Yo también."

"¡Lo sé!... Tonto, ¿no?"

"¡Sí!"

"Sí."

"... Sí."

El grupo quedó en silencio, dándose cuenta de su credulidad como si dejaran caer un yak de gran tamaño en arenas movedizas. Después de un rato, Patán sugirió que fueran a cargar cubos llenos de arena para entrenar, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que sería lo mejor. Dejaron el tema y nunca lo tocaron de nuevo.

Así que aquí está la historia: todos habían visto el reciente, gran y desagradable corte en la barbilla de Hipo. La curiosidad había carcomido a todos los jóvenes adolescentes, pero nadie le había querido preguntar directamente a Hipo como obtuvo ese gran corte. No querían que los demás pensaran que él les importaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos había ido de forma individual con Bocón para preguntarle y, obviamente, habían conseguido una respuesta diferente.

Finalmente, el corte curó y se convirtió en una cicatriz. Ninguno de los adolescentes lo admitiría, pero creían que era un poco genial… Tal vez era por el misterio de su origen, y no precisamente por el tamaño.

Fue muy vergonzoso darse cuenta que todos habían creído los cuentos de Bocón. Así que, hasta el día de hoy, ninguno estaba seguro de como Hipo había conseguido esa cicatriz.

Excepto por el propio Hipo –y Bocón, que había sido esencial en la causa de la lesión del niño. Engañando a los otros niños, el viejo vikingo en realidad estaba siendo bastante considerado en cuanto a su aprendiz...

Después de todo, la caída de un árbol - tras ser pillado espiando a las chicas mientras se bañaban en aguas termales - probablemente no iba a ayudar a la reputación de Hipo.

Así que ¿por qué no cambiarlo un poco? La gente cree lo que quiere, y al final... son sólo rumores.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Bueno... La autora escribió este capítulo mucho antes de ver HTTYD 2; asi que los que ya la hayan visto saben de sobra que así no obtiene su cicatriz.

Le preguté a la autora que si quería que lo cambiara y dijo que no, ya que su idea era hacer ver a Hipo como un pequeño pervertido y me dijo que se los contara.

Varios ya saben de que trata el siguente capítulo y los que no pues les aviso que contiene smut, asi que desde los próximos capítulos estara en Rating M, yo avisare en los capítulos que contengan escenas explicitas por si a alguien le incomoda.

Avisenme en los comentarios a quien le incomoda para ponerlo al tanto de que cuantos y cuales y cuando saldran esos capítulos.

**srto: **Se que te puedes imaginar cualquier cosa y mas si eres un malpensado... Yo lo soy.

No tengan miedo de dejar review, me interesa saber que les parecio, ademas los contesto todos. Gracias por los Followers, Favorites y también a todos esos lectores ninja, que se que son varios.

Besos. Bye.


	9. Silencio

**_DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo._**

**Summary: **Hipo hace que Astrid se sienta en paz la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también tiende a provocarle una ardiente sensación de inquietud - aunque no lo haga apropósito. 20 o 21 años

**Advertencia: **Referencias sexuales (no explicitas), todavía no llegamos a ese punto.

* * *

**_Silencio_**

* * *

Astrid había estado despierta desde hace un tiempo, pero él aún dormitaba con la espalda desnuda frente a ella. Ella era el tipo de persona que a veces odiaba esta quieta, odiaba no tener nada que hacer con las manos.

Astrid era, por supuesto, perfectamente capaz de guardar silencio y quedarse quieta. Pero eso no quería decir que le gustara estar así todo el tiempo. El silencio la estaba molestando, cuando por lo general le traía consuelo.

En ese momento, Astrid estaba aburrida, y necesitaba algo que hacer... Sus ojos se posaron en el joven que roncaba plácidamente a su lado, y entendió perfectamente bien las razones de su repentina inquietud…

Ella sonrió.

"¡Detente!, ¡me haces cosquillas!" Hipo se quejó mientras se despertaba aturdido, tratando de empujar las manos de Astrid lejos de su descubierto torso. Tiró de la manta de piel –que ella le había quitado– para cubrirse, pero no resultó ser una gran defensa contra su persistencia.

"Oh, vamos, enorme bebé..." arrulló Astrid, batiendo sus pestañas en dirección a su novio de una manera adorable. Él no se lo tragó.

"No. Ya sabes que soy delicado", dijo Hipo con firmeza, sus labios en una delgada línea recta. Estaba visiblemente malhumorado por la brusca manera en que se despertó.

"Lo sé."

"Ya sabes que odio las cosquillas. "

"Lo sé, " Astrid suspiró. "Pero no lo estaba haciendo a propósito..."

Hipo se burlaba, para nada convencido. Se acostó de lado, tapándose hasta la barbilla como un niño pequeño.

"Honestamente, estaba trazando tus cicatrices", dijo ella, tirando de las pieles hasta que se las arregló destaparlo de nuevo, arrastrando la mullida e improvisada barrera _sobre_ ellos en lugar de _entre_ ellos. Hipo gimió, pero no trató de quejarse de nuevo.

Astrid lo abrazó, poniendo un brazo sobre él y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho Se apretó fuertemente contra él, deslizando una de sus piernas desnudas por las de él y meciendo sugestivamente sus caderas en su muslo.

Hipo no dijo nada; sólo dejó escapar un gemido-gruñido de leve exasperación. Él sabía muy bien lo que ella quería.

"Ah, vamos... apenas he tenido tiempo de recuperarme de hace rato."

Hipo no lo decía como una queja y Astrid lo sabía. Todavía había una fina capa de sudor sobre su ardiente piel; tenía el pelo húmedo, pegado a su cuello y hombros. Un fino velo de vapor emanaba de sus cuerpos, un efecto del contraste entre su calor y la temperatura de la fría habitación.

Su amor era tierno pero enérgico, incluso desesperado; como cuando discutían y decidían acabar con un beso. Sin embargo, los besos nunca serían suficientes, y terminaban enredados, a veces todavía con algo de ropa.

Ni siquiera tuvo que frotarse contra él por mucho tiempo.

"Ah... vamos. Parece que tu recuperación tendrá que esperar." Astrid murmuró burlonamente al oído de Hipo, dándole un golpecito con su nariz. Él se rió y la besó en la frente; hizo que se pusiera de lado para besarla totalmente, pero luego... ella...

"Astrid".

"Hmmm?" Ella preguntó con indiferencia.

"... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Uh. ¿Nada?"

Hipo se detuvo un momento, mirándola con recelo.

"Sabes que no es así como se supone que–"

"Lo sé, lo sé," Astrid lo interrumpió: "¡Pero es tan divertido! De hecho, quiero mirar. "

"¿Qué? –no, no vas a... Hey, no – ¡Oh, vamos!, ¡no lo muevas así!" Hipo trató de empujarla de nuevo; él no pudo, como era de esperarse.

Astrid lo había destapado –Hipo se estremeció ante el repentino contacto con el frío– y ahora él estaba mirando la forma en que ella sacudía su casi-blando miembro. Izquierda derecha, arriba abajo, vueltas y vueltas; moviéndolo como un Terrible Terror en una fiesta de Hierba de Dragón.

"Sí..." Hipo con cara de póker, la cara tan roja como un tomate fresco y casi listo para ocultarse bajo la almohada " Eso es excitante."

"¡Deja de mirar!" Astrid rió de buena gana, cualquier intento de parecer sensual se había esfumado. Su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Hipo, y él podía sentir a sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Por supuesto, Astrid sabía que tenía la sonrisa más ridícula en su cara –pero a ella no le importaba. Era genial, ser capaz de dejarse llevar con alguien como él. Con Hipo, ella podía dar rienda suelta a su juguetón interior… y también abrazar a su Freyja interior.

"¿No es suficiente? Me gustaba más lo que estabas haciendo antes." Pidió Hipo, girando los ojos dramáticamente a pesar de que Astrid no lo viera. Luego agregó, en tono de broma: "Lo vas a marear de tantas vueltas que le das."

"¿Ese no es ese el punto?" Preguntó Astrid, sin dejar de reír. Se recargó sobre un codo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Simplemente darle la vuelta y frotarlo hasta que... bueno..." se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio, sabiendo esto siempre llamaba la atención de Hipo, "... hasta que se derrama."

Hipo trató de no dejar que el comportamiento sugestivo de Astrid le hiciera perder el control.

"Bueno… realmente no funciona así", dijo, moviendo la cabeza exageradamente en señal de desaprobación, imitando el movimiento de lo que había debajo de su cintura.

"¿Pero no así como me enseñaste?" Astrid preguntó con falsa ingenuidad. Ella amaba sus pequeños juegos; pero éste estaba llegando a un nuevo nivel de intimidad. De confianza. Y era divertido –punto extra– por lo que le encantaba más de lo que quería admitir.

En realidad, ella amaba más a Hipo de lo que quería confesar...

"Debo ser el peor maestro entonces."

"El peor," Astrid respondió sacándole la lengua. Hipo simplemente aprovechó el momento; se inclinó hacia adelante y succionó su lengua. Ella chilló de sorpresa, pero aceptó con satisfacción el beso juguetonamente descuidado.

Sin embargo, no fue un beso desaliñado por mucho tiempo; pronto sus bocas estaba enredadas y el estado de ánimo comenzó a establecerse de nuevo.

Hipo gimió cuando Astrid finalmente dejó de jugar con él. Su mano por fin se movía de la manera correcta, mientras que los dedos de Hipo se deslizaban por los sensuales muslos y se acercaba a su –espera, ¿qué?

La mano de Astrid se quedó completamente inmóvil. Hipo rompió el beso y se quedó boquiabierto.

"¿Qué?" Ella le preguntó, su voz engañosamente casual, pero sus ojos mostraban claramente que estaba jugando algo peligroso.

"No me digas «que»" Hipo respondió, inclinando la cabeza hacia el sur a donde él creía firmemente que su mano debería de estar.

"Está bien, no te diré «qué»"

Y entonces Astrid se dejó caer –gracias Odin su cama por fin tenía un colchón– y se acurrucó bajo las mantas como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Tienes que estar bromeando," dijo Hipo, arrastrando las palabras, la exasperación en voz hacía que sonara ronca y tensa.

"Déjame ver tus cicatrices," Astrid habló de debajo de las mantas. ¡Oh! Así que eso se trataba todo esto.

"... ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?"

Su cabeza se asomó por debajo de las mantas, sus ojos azules se iluminaron con diversión, y asintió.

"¡Pero... pero!" Hipo tartamudeó, apuntando directamente a su obvia, y muy impaciente excitación; mirándose como si tuviera una herida mortal que tenía que ser atendida con urgencia.

"Pfff. Me pondré de nuevo en poco tiempo!" Astrid respondió, como si estuviera hablando de afilar su hacha o trenzar su cabello. Hipo sólo se cruzó los brazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con el ceño fruncido y nada divertido.

"Yo no soy tan fácil."

Oh. ¿Eso era un reto?... Lo era.

Astrid se sentó bruscamente y agarró a Hipo, queriéndolo arrastrar con ella. Él se negó a hacerlo sin luchar, y por un tiempo, los amantes empujaron y jalaron del otro, completamente desnudos y haciendo caso omiso de la fría temperatura de la habitación.

Se rieron en voz alta, burlándose de sus propias acrobacias, casi cayéndose al suelo en su juguetón intento de guerra. Finalmente, Hipo se dejó inmovilizar en la cama; Astrid estaba a horcajadas sobre él, y gritó un victorioso: "¡Ajá!"

No se movieron por un tiempo; mirándose el uno al otro hasta que ya no necesitaban jadear en busca de aire, hasta que sus labios ya no estaban tensos por sonreír como locos… Incluso el aire que los rodeaba parecía no querer moverse, como si tratara de no molestarlos.

Su cercanía era indescriptiblemente agradable y sin duda reconfortante; una emoción similar a la de volar, sin embargo, infinitamente más pacífica. Se relajaron juntos, como dos amantes que también son mejores amigos, y no había palabras que necesitaran decirse...

De todos modos, Hipo nunca fue capaz de guardar silencio por mucho tiempo.

"Me gusta mucho la vista desde aquí", dijo Hipo en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio. Sus ojos bajaron de su cara a sus pechos y sonrió con descaro; su sonrisa alusiva le puso a Astrid la piel de gallina.

Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo alegremente, le apartó gentilmente el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, y se inclinó para besar su frente. Frotaron sus narices, tierna y suavemente; algo que les gustaba hacer cuando estaban muy cerca.

"Date la vuelta", le ordenó Astrid, haciendo movimientos circulares en el aire con su dedo índice. Hipo estaba a punto de cuestionarla, pero decidió no hacerlo. Supuso que un masaje de espalda sería genial en ese momento.

"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Milady" Hipo respondió, provocando una risita de Astrid. Ella abrió las piernas un poco, para permitirle algo de movimiento; y se sentó ligeramente, debajo de su desnudo y pecoso trasero.

Astrid besó a Hipo entre los moteados omóplatos, bajando por su espina dorsal muy, muy lentamente. Sus dedos trazaron formas sobre su espalda, y él sabía lo que estaba haciendo –mirando sus cicatrices de nuevo.

No es que estuviera lleno de ellas, pero él era un vikingo. Las cicatrices eran una parte de su pueblo. ¿Por qué Astrid habrá tomado un repentino interés ellas?... Era algo que realmente no entendía.

De todos modos, a Hipo no le importaba; para su sorpresa, era bastante relajante. Supuso que era porque ahora no le hacía cosquillas en absoluto – tenía algunas marcas en los costados, y esas eran sin duda las zonas más delicadas. De hecho, Astrid estaba siendo delicada.

Labios, dedos, aliento cálido. Tan lento y suave... Se sentía a la deriva del limbo, atrapado entre la somnolencia y su creciente deseo. Sólo podía oír el susurro de las mantas en movimiento, y el leve sonido de los labios de Astrid sobre su piel.

Podría quedarse así para siempre... solo si ella lo permitía.

"¡HEEEY!" Hipo chilló de sorpresa e indignación; un sonido impropio de un vikingo, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a que le mordieran el trasero y no se lo esperaba; de eso no había duda.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le reclamó, y en sus esfuerzos de sentarse, casi tiró de la cama a una muy divertida Astrid; ella no podía dejar de reír.

No cuando comenzaron a luchar juguetonamente y a hacerse cosquillas, no cuando por fin terminaron en el suelo en una maraña de piernas y brazos sudorosos. No se molestaron en volver a subirse en la cama; las mantas habían sido arrastradas junto con sus cuerpos, proporcionando un colchón suficiente para la ocasión.

Ni siquiera cuando Hipo entró en ella, ya que cada jadeo y gemido que ella emitía, siempre contenía una burla hacia él. Sólo cuando gritó su nombre con nada más que placer en su voz, y se estremeció bajo su cuerpo con un suspiro final, detuvo su risa por completo.

Ambos cayeron dormidos de nuevo, abrazados, pegajosos, sucios y mal envueltos en la gruesa manta. En ese momento, nada existía fuera de la habitación.

Este era el tipo de silencio que satisfacía a Astrid... Por el momento.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**srto: **Bueno... gracias por creer que soy una pervertida... Yo tambien creo que Hipo es un pervertido.

**quetza: **Por favor no mueras. Actualizo Martes y Viernes, cuando entre a la escuela (11 de Agosto) solo lo haré los viernes.

No tengan miedo de dejar review, me interesa saber que les parecio, ademas los contesto todos. Gracias por los Followers, Favorites y también a todos esos lectores ninja, que se que son varios.

Besos. Bye.


	10. Pies Congelados

_** DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.  
**_**  
****Summary: **A veces, el dolor se presenta en el peor momento... Por otro lado, tener la mejor compañia tal vez no sea tan malo. Hiccstrid fluff y algo de picante. 17 años.

* * *

_**Pies Congelados**_

* * *

El invierno en Berk siempre tenía la tendencia de atrapar a la población con la guardia baja. En un momento hacía frío y nevaba, y en el siguiente se desataba una tormenta en toda regla; con nieve, granizo y todo lo que pudiera causar que tus órganos internos se congelaran en cuestión de segundos.

Por lo general, no duraría mucho tiempo, pero era tan mortal como rápida y repentina. Así que era impredeciblemente divertida.

Uno podría pensar que era romántico –afuera soplaba furiosamente el viento, adentro había fuego en las chimeneas de la casas, la baja temperatura de las brasas era equivalente a que las parejas de jóvenes enamorados se abrazaran para mantener el calor…

Pero no.

No esta pareja.

Al menos no todavía.

"Astrid, ¿podrías por favor dejar de acaparar la manta?" Hipo se quejó, tirando de la cobija mientras trataba de empujar a su novia con sus hombros.

"No es mi culpa que esto no sea lo suficientemente grande" Astrid replicó, permitiendo que Hipo jalara un poco más de tela, pero no demasiada, "lo cual es muy raro, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de tu papá."

Hipo le lanzó una mirada plana.

"Esta manta es de _mi_ cama, así que es suficiente para _mí_", dijo Hipo. Se estremeció; los vikingos estaban hechos para el frío, pero todos sus huesos estaban totalmente congelados –incluso los que ya no tenía.

Habían estado volando juntos toda la mañana. Había estado nevando muy poco, nada que pudiera impedir el vuelo –hasta que el invierno decidió que no era suficientemente frío y miserable para todos, así que convirtió a Berk en una congelada trampa mortal. Afortunadamente, ellos estaban volando cerca del pueblo.

La pareja voló directamente al primer lugar disponible para esconderse del remolino helado –la casa de Hipo, entraron por la puerta del techo de su dormitorio. Sus dedos congelados consiguieron moverse lo suficiente para quitarse las prendas empapadas. Su ropa estaba cerca del fuego para que se secara.

Hipo esperaba que Astrid no se diera cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba acerca de cambiarse de ropa tan cerca del otro; el solo pensamiento de ella desnuda en la misma casa, era suficiente para ponerlo nervioso.

Le prestó a Astrid algo de ropa seca –hizo una nota mental de no lavar esas prendas nunca más– ambos se acurrucaron cerca del fuego, sus dragones dormían a un lado, les habían quitado las sillas.

Astrid se frotó la pierna izquierda con vigor; obviamente, los pantalones de Hipo se acortaban del lado izquierdo, e incluso con un par de calcetines de lana no acababa de cubrir su pierna expuesta.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes?" Astrid preguntó en voz alta: "¿Solamente poseen mantas pequeñas y medios pares de pantalones?"

Hipo captó el juego en sus palabras; ella comenzaba a sonreír discretamente.

"Creo que quieres decir tres cuartos de pares de pantalones" corrigió él, sonriendo también. "Pero Milady, eso es obviamente una excusa para tenerla tan cerca como sea posible."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, tan rosas como sus labios, y por un momento Hipo se perdió en el contraste entre el rosa y el azul. De alguna manera, su mano derecha se encontraba descansando sobre la de ella y, exaltado, se dio cuenta que estaba tocando la piel expuesta de su pierna.

Los ojos de Astrid se movieron lentamente de la mano de Hipo a su rostro, la intención en su mirada perfectamente clara. Más que tolerarlo, agradeció el tacto. Sus labios se curvaron más; eso era completa y totalmente una invitación.

"Oh, ¿Enserio?, Parece que pasaste por un montón de problemas." Hubo un destello color fuego en su cabello rubio; Hipo deseó poder hundir los dedos en su húmeda trenza.

"No es nada", dijo Hipo, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, "todo ha sido planeado."

Astrid lo miró con diversión, riéndose delicadamente, inclinando la cabeza. El suave sonido se mezclaba con el crepitar de la chimenea y los ruidos de la tormenta. La calidez de su risa dejó una sensación burbujeante dentro del pecho de Hipo, entonces suspiro.

"¿En serio? ¿Así que también planeaste la tormenta?"

"Sí, bueno... ¿No te resulta conveniente?" él contestó, señalando su estrategia, obviamente, ejecutada a la perfección.

"Wow, Hipo. Supongo que realmente puedes mover montañas, ¿no?" Astrid lo codeó suavemente en las costillas, fingiendo admiración y sorpresa.

"Seguro, me refiero a que" Hipo se detuvo, buscando las palabras correctas, su mirada flotando sobre la habitación antes de ser clavada en Astrid, "Con la adecuada... motivación." Concluyó con una sonrisa, arqueó las cejas con audacia mientras asentía ligeramente.

Astrid trató de no reírse de su coqueteo. Era algo que él había estado haciendo de manera constante en los últimos meses, casi discretamente. Ella no sabía si era intencional o no; pero era muy efectivo. Parecía que ocultaba su poder de seducción detrás de su exagerado sarcasmo y sus tonterías…

De todos modos, era difícil para ella ignorarlo, ya que de alguna manera, el flirteo, llegó acompañado de los cambios físicos que Hipo experimentó.

Sus hombros se habían ensanchado, su pecho se amplió. Su cuello, brazos y piernas tenían rasgos más maduros. Su mandíbula era angulosa, su casi inexistente barba le hacía cosquillas cuando se besaban. Su nuez de Adán destacaba, al igual que sus pómulos.

Ahora Hipo era más alto que ella, algo que nunca le había molestado hasta que notó que se sentía diferente.

Se volvió más confiado con los años; más contento y natural cuando estaba cerca de ella. Llegaron a un punto en el que Astrid se unía a sus bromas; deleitándose porque solo él podía sacar su lado juguetón…

Y también el su lado amoroso.

Les tomó tiempo para tomar el control en su relación. De cualquier modo, no tenían prisa; las cosas estaban bien entre ellos y no había necesidad de hacer confirmaciones constantes sobre si estaban juntos o no.

Eran niños, montando dragones, viviendo aventuras. Amigos, por encima de todo, que tenían esta extraña manera de entenderse. Una compañía que ninguno de ellos se esperaba.

Y cuando el componente físico había comenzado a surtir efecto, pues...

Astrid trató de no reírse, pero al mismo tiempo trató de no suspirar y lanzarse a sus brazos. Ambas opciones eran irresistibles, pero no parecían completamente apropiadas es ese momento.

Así que simplemente se deslizó más cerca de él, hasta que sus caderas chocaron –ella fingió simplemente juntar sus hombros– y se mordió los labios. Astrid había notado que Hipo la miraba diferente cada vez que lo hacía; esta vez no fue la excepción.

En lugar de responderle abiertamente, ella prefirió seguir jugando. Había algo detrás de sus bromas…

A veces ella sentía que dejaban la prudencia y la propiedad a un lado…

Y le encantaba.

"¿Estás diciendo que soy una persona motivadora?" Astrid preguntó a la ligera, y por un momento, Hipo parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció abruptamente, ya que su comportamiento infantil había alcanzado el límite. La forma en que cambio de estar alegre a estar intensamente concentrado casi asustó a Astrid.

Cuando Hipo bajó la cabeza en busca de sus labios, ella no pudo detener el frenético aleteo que se instaló en su corazón, ni el cosquilleo debajo de su ombligo. Hipo le apretó la mano con suavidad, y su calor aumentó sin dase cuenta.

Él no la movió; ella se acercó por iniciativa, recargándose en él como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio. Sintió el sofocante calor crecer cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron –pecho, caderas, muslos y brazos.

Se habían abrazado en diferentes ocasiones, pero esta vez su cercanía se sentía diferente; tenía otro significado, algo que generalmente mantenían profundamente oculto. Ese sentimiento creció lentamente en su cabeza, revelándole la tentación; enrollándolos hábilmente…

Chimuelo resopló censuradoramente justo en el momento indicado, sobresaltándolos lo suficiente como para romper el beso y separarse, la manta de piel se deslizo en el proceso.

Todo fue por una buena causa; quien sabe qué tipo de extraño hechizo los hubiera alcanzado si se quedaban así pegados por mucho tiempo, y Chimuelo no iba a ser un testigo silencioso de los trucos y acrobacias que tenía planeada la pareja humana.

El Furia Nocturna miró de reojo a su ahora-tímido jinete con una mirada de desaprobación que, esperaba, le transmitiera la advertencia deseada, después dejó caer su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras con un ronroneo molesto.

Astrid se burló, sus manos regresaron a friccionar su pierna a pesar de que, realmente, ya no sentía frío. Fijó la vista en su ropa chorreante colgando cerca de la chimenea mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, que perecían hacer eco en su interior, como si no hubiera nada más.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan ligera.

Evitó tanto la mirada de Hipo como la de Chimuelo; aunque, con toda honestidad, no sabía porque se comenzó a comportarse tan tímida.

Tal vez porque no había tenido tiempo de prepararse para el beso. Hipo simplemente la había atrapado con la guardia baja… y había amado la forma en que él tomó el control.

Un día, Hipo iba a hacerle perder justo eso… el control.

Hipo se aclaró la tímidamente garganta, jugando con un hilo suelto de su túnica.

"Sí," dijo después de una pausa. Astrid lo miró, frunciendo las cejas con confusión.

Hipo suspiró, girando los ojos y dejo escapar un exagerado gemido.

"Me refiero a que, SÍ, eres una persona motivadora."

"Oh," Astrid murmuró, lo que permitió que se escapara una risita de sus labios. "Tal vez podría motivarte a buscarme otra manta..."

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, y esta vez rompieron en carcajadas –alegres y despreocupadas.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si nos hago algo caliente para beber? También tengo que quitarme el frío", dijo Hipo, reprimiendo un estremecimiento. Su pie faltante le empezaba a doler… que mal momento.

"Me encantaría un poco de té, gracias."

Hipo se levantó, dejándole toda la mata de piel a su novia –quien se envolvió dramática y completamente en ella, solo la cara y las puntas de sus dedos eran visibles bajo la manta color chocolate.

Astrid suspiró con satisfacción, tarareando mientras veía el crepitar del fuego, hasta que su atención fue atraída por el gemido de Hipo. Un sonido ahogado y silencioso, pero ella lo escuchó.

Ella lo miró, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando lo vio cojear. Trató de mantenerse serio mientras regresaba, pero tenía una mueca persistente en su boca.

Astrid dijo nada; ella acaba de destaparse un poco para que él pudiera tomar su lugar junto a ella y envolverse en la manta.

"Estas muy frío", Astrid murmuró mientras tomaba sus dedos con ambas manos. Ella se los llevó a la boca para calentarlos, estudió su rostro en busca de una señal que le dijera que estaba mal.

Hipo suspiró, cautelosamente, sacudido por otro escalofrío. Astrid lo notó entonces –líneas oscuras bajo los ojos, falta de color en las mejillas, la forma en que su expresión se contraía angustiosamente.

"Algo te duele", afirmó con rotundidad. No era una pregunta.

Hipo extendió lentamente la pierna izquierda, la que había perdido en la batalla con la Reina Dragón hace un par de años. Ambos miraron sin decir nada en el artilugio que ahora se encontraba en el lugar de su pie.

Había tratado de mantener el control, pero el dolor era demasiado; podía sentirlo palpitar y escocer. Hipo se aferró justo encima de donde comenzaba su prótesis; le dirigió una mueca al dispositivo, como si fuera el culpable de su malestar.

Él sabía que ya no había más carne en ese lugar. Pero eso no impedía que le doliera… o, en este caso, le picara. En ese momento Hipo sentía mucho frío; sus pies –ambos– estaban completamente congelados.

Su novia le dedicó una mirada de simpatía. Le acarició sus manos con movimientos suaves. Ella lo comprendía, porque él se lo había dicho antes; un miembro perdido, aunque ya no estuviera unido al cuerpo, seguía siendo sensible.

Era relativamente común en su mundo. Después de todo, muchos vikingos habían perdido sus extremidades durante las batallas. Los que sobrevivían cargaban con más que una cicatriz o la simple mutilación.

Sabía que Hipo también tuvo que pasar algunos problemas psicológicos. Sin embargo, él los había superado bastante bien. No le tomó mucho tiempo en levantarse y poder caminar sin ponerse de mal humor…

De todos modos, había tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza. Había estado tan emocionado por todos los cambios que trajo consigo la paz. Astrid lo ayudaba no hablando de su pierna, a menos que fuera para apreciarla –su sacrificio había traído muchas cosas buenas.

Además, se suponía que los vikingos eran duros, fuertes y no se quejaban, ni siquiera por este tipo de lesiones… Así que Hipo tendía a cerrarse y no dejar que nadie lo supiera. Astrid, sin embargo, siempre estaba alerta.

No obstante, a lo largo de los años se había vuelto más calmado respecto a su pierna –solamente con Astrid_._ Por lo menos lo suficiente como para admitir a regañadientes que le pasaba algo.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?" preguntó Astrid preocupadamente, sin embargo, trató de no sonar como que se sentía mal por él. Ella no lo creía un hombre débil, en absoluto, pero tenía miedo que él malentendiera sus palabras.

Hipo se limitó a sacudir fuertemente su cabeza; a pesar de todo, él no quería parecer vulnerable. No es que tuviera algún problema en abrirse con Astrid –ella siempre lo apoyaba, y parecía saber lo que pensaba con solo mirarlo– pero esto era diferente.

Era ilógico, estaba fuera de su alcance y comprensión. A pesar de que con el tiempo había aceptado su pérdida, no podía evitar que el dolor regresara con frecuencia.

Cuando sucedía, Hipo se sentía amargo. Se las había arreglado para vivir con la ausencia de la pierna. Pero el punzante recuerdo de que estaba, básicamente, roto, siempre agriaba su estado de ánimo.

Astrid no quería simplemente sentarse en silencio. Se puso de pie, tomo la olla llena de agua caliente, y buscó un paño limpio que pudiera usar. Sirvió un poco de agua en una taza, le echó las hierbas y después lo agitó.

Cuando volvió, se arrodilló delante de Hipo y empujó la, demasiado caliente, taza en las manos de Hipo; él tuvo que usar la manta para no quemarse las manos.

"¿Qué...?" Hipo intentó alejar su pierna pero Astrid colocó ambas manos en lo que quedaba de su pantorrilla y, con suavidad, la jaló hacia sí.

"Voy a ayudar. Estás helado, y te duele. Yo no quiero quedarme sentada y hacer nada", dijo con firmeza.

Sabía, por el tono de su voz y su concentrada expresión, que estaba completamente decidida al respecto. Ella quería ayudar... como siempre.

Hipo la contempló a través del vapor de su taza. Astrid vestía con su ropa, no le favorecía en nada, pero se veía bellísima; estaba de rodillas frente a él, con el cabello húmedo pegado a la frente, bañada por la luz del fuego mientras sostenía su incompleta pierna entre sus manos…

Nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso.

"Eres preciosa", le espetó sin pensarlo dos veces. Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire durante un tiempo, como si no supieran que hacer con ellas. La pareja proceso las palabras, y un color rosa iluminó sus mejillas.

Astrid se miró críticamente y después vio a Hipo. Claramente no le creía, en absoluto.

"¿No tienes fiebre, verdad?"

"No... yo. Lo decía enserio", respondió rotundamente.

"Entonces, está bien," Astrid respondió en el mismo tono. "Gracias", agregó tímidamente, en un susurro. Ella todavía se aferraba a su pierna.

"Entonces", dijo mientras pasaba sus uñas por la madera de la prótesis, "¿me dejas ayudarte?"

Allí estaba otra vez esa mirada. Astrid podría ser deliciosamente obstinada cuando quería.

"Está bien", dijo Hipo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro con los hombros caídos en derrota. No tenía sentido luchar más contra ella.

Aun así, cuando colocó la prótesis en el suelo y empezó a subir el pantalón, él retrocedió bruscamente. No podía saber porque, pero lo hizo.

Astrid mantuvo firmemente sus manos sobre la tela de sus pantalones, y le dio a Hipo una tranquilizadora y alentadora sonrisa.

"No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Lo he visto antes, ¿recuerdas? Y esta vez, no está sangrando toda mi ropa."

Entonces Hipo se relajó, el recuerdo de una conversación regresó a su mente. Bocón le había contado cómo, tras el incidente en donde estuvo a punto de morir, Astrid había ayudado vendar su herida después que el sanador realizara una curación rápida.

Ella había supervisado que estuvieran cuidando bien de Chimuelo antes de regresar a Berk con el resto de los adolescentes y poder llevarse a Hipo sobre Torméntula.

Y después de dejarlo al cuidado de los curanderos, regresó al Nido de los Dragones con lo que restaba de la flota de Berk para evacuar al resto de los vikingos, la Muerte Roja había destruido los demás barcos con su ardiente ira.

Astrid había estado a su lado, a menudo iba a su casa para cuidar y hacerle compañía a Chimuelo. Ella fue la voluntaria para probar la nueva silla de montar que Bocón había hecho para Chimuelo; después de asegurarse que funcionaba correctamente, Bocón pudo alterar el pedal para el nuevo pie de Hipo.

Siempre se había mantenido cerca, durante días y días, mientras estaba inconsciente. Ella lo había visto en las más frágiles condiciones, y aun así, confesó que pensaba que él era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía...

En realidad nunca habían hablado de ello; incluso no le había dado apropiadamente las gracias.

El corazón de Hipo dio volteretas en su pecho. Entonces una ola de sentimientos lo golpeó. Un pequeño nudo se le formó en la garganta; trató de deshacerlo con un trago de té caliente, pero lo único que logró fue calentar su estómago.

Astrid termino de desenredar los enlaces alrededor de su pierna. Mojó el paño limpio en el agua caliente; lo sacó y exprimió. Mientras limpiaba alrededor de su muñón, sus manos se estaban poniendo rojas, pero ella no le importó.

Repitió el proceso varias veces.

"Hazme saber si se vuelve incómodo", le pidió con dulzura, masajeando la zona con una ternura que Hipo nunca había presenciado.

Pero nunca se sintió incómodo, ni una sola vez. Solamente mejoraba más y más; hasta que sintió una oleada de puro alivio, el dolor había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, notando su semblante mucho más tranquilo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Astrid. Hipo asintió, y ella sonrió de buena gana.

Sin embargo, ella continuó con sus mimos durante otro rato, mirándolo de vez en cuando. La última vez, en lugar de frotar, envolvió el muñón con el trapo. Se sentía cálido y acogedor.

Astrid podría no tener un don para la cocina, pero era muy buena para esto. En ayudar y calmar.

"Listo" dijo ella, dándole un apretoncito a su rodilla. Ella miró el pequeño bulto y exhaló distraídamente.

"Es una parte de ti, ¿sabes? Esto es, como... la cicatriz de batalla más genial de todas", ambos dejaron escapar una pequeña risa, débil, pero sincera. "Y debes de estar orgulloso. Es la marca de un héroe."

La forma en que puso énfasis en la última palabra, demostraba que lo decía muy enserio. Hubo un destello de admiración, tanto en la mirada como en las palabras de Astrid, que puso el alma de Hipo en llamas.

Él negó con incredulidad, pero no podía encontrar la manera de contradecirla.

"Gracias. Por esto," dijo, señalando a su pierna "y por... todo lo demás."

La cara de Astrid se iluminó con cariño ante la referencia; se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se sumergieron en un fuerte abrazo bajo la cobija. Él le acarició la espalda suavemente mientras ella hundía la cara en su pecho; cuando ella apretó la oreja sobre él, pudo oír claramente el rápido golpeteo del corazón de Hipo.

"Ven aquí," susurró Hipo, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Astrid. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y, notando sus labios secos, se lamió los suyos en anticipación.

Hipo jadeó en sorpresa, no por el húmedo beso o la forma en que ella paso su lengua por su labio inferior –sino porque Astrid estaba sobre su regazo, ambos muslos se encontraban al lado de sus caderas.

A horcajadas sobre él.

Tal vez sus intenciones habían sido inocentes, pero Hipo necesitaría una gran cantidad de concentración para no dejar que su excitación se mostrara. Intentó concentrarse solo en el beso, capturando inestablemente su labio inferior entre los suyos mientras sus manos se posaban temblorosamente en sus codos.

Ahí no era donde Astrid quería que estuvieran sus manos.

Ella respiró caliente y profundamente en su boca; arrastró las uñas sobre su espalda, lentamente y sin rumbo, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse y relajarse bajo la túnica.

Quería que se relajara lo suficiente para que pudiera soltarse; de lo contrario los besos de Hipo carecían de cierta… intensidad. Como si tuviera miedo de cruzar una línea invisible.

Astrid quería volver desesperadamente a la proximidad de ese beso anterior en el que Chimuelo los había interrumpido…

Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, junto sus narices. Se rió sobre su boca, sintiendo como él también sonreía.

Movió sus calientes besos desde la mandíbula hasta detrás de la oreja. Hipo se estremeció, nunca se habían besado con tanta intensidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Astrid se apodero de sus manos y las guio a otra parte –a nada menos que a su espalda baja. Talvez si bajaba sus manos solo un poco más…

¡Ay dioses! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Está bien", le susurró al oído, parecía que quería derribar su resistencia. Ella acunó sus mejillas entre las manos, y acerco su rostro, solo lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran…

Ahora fue él quien la tomó por sorpresa. Ella casi gritó cuando sus manos –que ahora descansaban sobre sus nalgas– tiraron de sus caderas y sintió una nueva y deliciosa presión.

La manta de piel cayó al piso, su presencia ya no era necesaria.

Astrid cerró fuertemente sus ojos, pero sus labios permanecieron abiertos en un gemido silencioso. Ella se apretó más y él la beso en la garganta, su respiración le hizo cosquillas en el pecho

Astrid notó, distraídamente, como algo comenzaba a empujar cerca de su muslo izquierdo, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar… porque de repente Hipo –talvez un poco brusco– la empujó de su regazo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella con vehemencia, tal vez su tono era demasiado fuerte, pero, francamente, no le importaba. Ella lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, al menos hasta que la había empujado.

Un nervioso Hipo tartamudeó algo mientras tiraba de la manta para cubrir su regazo… y fue entonces cuando Astrid entendió por qué la había empujado.

"Oh", dijo en voz alta, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas, una extraña sensación de emocionante satisfacción se le estableció en la boca del estómago. Hipo siguió tratando de cubrirse, hasta que finalmente se rindió dejando escapar un triste suspiro.

"Lo siento," él gimió y se dejó caer hacia adelante en una incómoda posición, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

"Está bien," Astrid respondió, encogiendo indiferentemente los hombros, "no es como que le puedas decir que hacer, ¿verdad?"

"S-sí... supongo..."

Hipo parecía aún más avergonzado, ella lo encontró realmente adorable. Él podría estar inseguro sobre agregarle algo de picante a su relación, pero Astrid no lo estaba. Ella quería más besos calientes que le quitaran el aliento, más cercanía, más contacto… Y no tenía miedo de buscarlo.

"Te prometo que no volverá a suceder", dijo Hipo, haciendo un gesto con las manos para enfatizar su punto.

"Bien," Astrid estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. "Será mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer."

"Lo siento."

"¿Me lo prometes?" Se acercó a hacia él, mordiéndose los labios.

"Sí. Te lo prometo", repitió vacilantemente. Él la miró con curiosidad mientras se inclinaba más cerca de él. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de darle un beso...

Pero ella simplemente se puso de pie, recogió su ropa y se puso sus botas.

"Esa tormenta parece haber terminado..." Astrid cerró un momento sus ojos para escuchar los sonidos del exterior. Hipo se quedó callado; todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de los ronquidos de sus dragones y el leve crepitar de la chimenea. La poderosa tormenta había terminado.

"Así que... debo irme," Astrid señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta, "Te devolveré tu ropa después."

Ella despertó en silencio a Torméntula y se acercó a la puerta, siendo vista por un muy confundido Hipo.

"Y no olvides tu promesa... La próxima vez que se te congelen los pies, no me apartes. Déjame calentarte."

El modo en que lo dijo y la sonrisa sugerente que le dio hicieron eco en su mente por toda la noche, acechando sus sueños de la manera más agradablemente posible.

Y el miserable dolor en su extremidad perdida, desapareció durante muchos, muchos años.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**srto: **Cuando te dí las gracias por pensar que soy una pervertida era sarcasmo; pero todo esta bien, que bueno que tu no lo eres, pero la verdad es que a mi no me importa. Que bueno que ese tipo de escritura no te moleste, aunque si van a haber un par (o más) capítulos que sean algo gráficos, pero pondré una advertencia en los que sean así.

**quetza: **Me considero un poquito pervertida, pero no significa que me la pase leyendo ese tipo de cosas; claro que he leído cosas muy graficas y explicitas (haz escuchado de 50 Sombras de Grey?, pues casi no es nada comparado con otros libros), pero tambien depende de la madurez con que lo leas y no solo lo hagas por morbo. Pero que bueno que te gustó.

No tengan miedo de dejar review, me interesa saber lo que piensan, ademas los contesto todos. Gracias por los Followers, Favorites y también a todos esos lectores ninja, que se que son varios.

Besos. Bye.


	11. Teléfono Descompuesto

_**jDISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.**_

**Summary: **¿Te ha pasado que dicen algo, y eventualmete, el mensaje original cambia? Tiene 18 años, pero los gemelos y Patapez son menores por un año.

* * *

**_Teléfono Descompuesto_**

* * *

"¡Hey! Patapéz. ¿Has visto Hipo?"

Patapéz ni siquiera levantó la vista de su libro –una tarea algo peligrosa de hacer mientras caminabas, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Nop, lo siento Astrid."

Astrid suspiró profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza en decepción. "Bueno, si vez a Hipo, por favor dile que lo estoy buscando, enserio necesito que revise la silla de montar de Torméntula."

"Bueno."

Poco después, Patapéz se encontró en los muelles con un apurado Patán, con una cesta de pescado en sus manos.

"¡Hey! Patán. ¿Has visto a Hipo? Astrid estaba buscándolo, dijo algo acerca de que lo necesita para revisar su montura."

Patán se limitó a negar y se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera disminuyó su velocidad. "Me voy a reunir con Tacio en los establos, así que si Hipo está ahí, le hare saber."

Brutacio estaba en los establos desde antes que llegara Patán, ya que era su turno de limpiar. Patán dejo caer descuidadamente la canasta con pescado –algunos se salieron– y bostezó sonoramente.

"Aquí está el pescado para los dragones", dijo Patán. Brutacio se limitó a gruñir un agradecimiento y continuó barriendo el suelo, realmente quería terminar lo antes posible.

"Sí, de nada" dijo planamente Patán. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Patapéz, y le preguntó a Brutacio su había visto a Hipo.

"No, no lo he visto," el gemelo Thorston respondió distraídamente.

"Bueno, voy a ir a volar con Dientepúa, ¿Has visto el clima?; así que si ves a Hipo dile que Astrid quiere que le revise la montura."

"Astrid. Hipo. Montura. Lo tengo." Tacio gruñó de nuevo.

Patán se estiró y bostezó un poco más.

"Es un día hermoso para volar, ¿por qué alguien va a querer estar encerrado en un oscuro y maloliente –?"

Algo húmedo y resbaladizo conectó con la cabeza de Patán, tirando su casco al suelo. Brutacio levantó la escoba amenazadoramente, estaba casi listo para lanzarle otro pez a Patán. Pero el vikingo de cabello oscuro tomó su casco y se fue antes de que Tacio estabilizara su puntería.

"¡Sí!, ¡es mejor que corras!"

"¡No corro, vuelo!" Patán le dijo odiosamente, su voz ya era lejana.

Al final, un frustrado Brutacio terminó sus tareas y, cansadamente, regresó a su casa. Se detuvo en la mesa por medio tarro de cerveza, y un poco de pan y queso.

Mientras tanto su hermana llegó, llevaba una cesta de ropa, y Brutacio aprovechó para recordarle que tenía que llevar a Barf y Belch con Bocón para una revisión.

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?" Brutilda se quejó, dejando la canasta cerca de la chimenea, "He estado haciendo recados para mamá todo el día."

"Porque es el aliento de Barf el que huele mal, además ha estado de mal humor. Ya que es tu mitad de nuestro dragón, tu eres quien debe llevarlo." Brutacio razonó.

"Ugh," Brutilda se quejó, "Está bien, lo llevaré. Pero primero voy a comprobar si Bocón está en la fragua. No quiero despertar a Barf y Belch para nada."

"¡Oh!, espera," su hermano la llamó antes de que se fuera, "¿sabes dónde está Hipo? Astrid quiere ver algo sobre su silla de montar con él."

"Ni idea", gritó Brutilda, ya había salido de su casa. Cuando llegó a la fragua Bocón estaba ahí, golpeando una pieza de hierro caliente con un martillo pesado en lugar de su gancho.

"¡Hey, Bocón!" Brutilda gritó por encima del ruido del metal chocando.

"¡Que paso muchacha!" Él respondió, sin detener sus movimientos.

"¿Estás libre hoy?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Barf! ¡Necesita! ¡Dentista!" Ella gritó lentamente.

"¡Solo dame diez minutos!" Bocón gritó.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Brutilda, y antes de irse, añadió: "¡Si ves a Hipo, dile que Astrid quiere una montura de él!"

"**¿Qué?**" le tomó dos segundos a Bocón comprender sus palabras. Él pensó que había entendido mal lo que había dicho Brutilda, por lo que dejó de martillear y miró a su alrededor; pero ella ya se había ido.

Bocón terminó su trabajo y comenzó a reunir sus dispositivos de odontología favoritos. En eso llegó Hipo, corriendo por todo el lugar como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Oye Hipo. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?" Preguntó Bocón, dijo las palabras lentamente. Hipo estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la advertencia y el tono sugerente de la voz de su mentor.

"Di un largo paseo con Chimuelo después del almuerzo", Hipo respondió apresuradamente desde su pequeña oficina mientras seguía buscando ", y perdí la noción del tiempo porque encontré esta cosa realmente genial... en fin, el problema es que olvidé que le había prometido a Astrid que la ayudaría, pero tengo que encontrar algo primero…"

Hipo continuó murmurando para sí mismo mientras revolvía distraídamente su espacio de trabajo, abriendo y cerrando varios frascos y tarros pequeños, ocasionalmente, les hacía una cara agria a algunos debido a su olor.

Bocón aprovechó la oportunidad para arrinconar a su aprendiz, estando de pie justo en la entrada de la pequeña cabina de Hipo. Esto iba a ser interesante.

"Apropósito, hablando de Astrid, he oído algo muy extraño…"

* * *

En el momento en que Hipo logró encontrar a Astrid, él estaba sin aliento por darle dos vueltas, trotando, a Berk; el sostenía con nerviosismo una pequeña botella de aceite para cuero en su mano izquierda.

"¡Hipo! ¡Ahí estas!" Astrid saludó con una sonrisa y un pequeño ademán, "¡he estado buscándote!"

Pero Hipo simplemente se acercó a ella y colocó el recipiente en sus manos; él tenía una expresión indescifrable, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus cejas se alzaban sobre sus lindos ojos verdes.

"¿Gracias?..." Astrid dijo, insegura. Ella arqueó una ceja hacia su novio; parecía que tenía atorada una espina de pescado en su garganta.

"Hey. ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó preocupada, con una voz extrañamente simpática. Hipo se limitó a asentir –ella sabía que algo no estaba bien. Astrid suspiró, lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Sólo escúpelo. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Hipo claramente estaba luchando por decirlo, estaba segura –su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. Sus brazos no estaban quietos, los dedos tamborileaban en las palmas de sus manos, y él estaba haciendo esa adorablemente tonta cara de pez globo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso o inseguro.

Miró tensamente a su alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera nadie escuchándolos, antes de inclinarse a Astrid y decirle:

"Sí, eh... así que... ¿qué es eso de que…?", se aclaró la garganta, buscando las palabras correctas "¿tú quieres… m- montarme?"

* * *

Fin

* * *

El nombre original es CUENTA UN CUENTO AÑADE UNA COLA, pero sonaba muy extraño así que le puse TELÉFONO DESCOMPUESTO, ademas queda; supongo que todos lo han jugado, o al menos la mayoría.

**srto: **Astrid es la más aventada, aunque cuando Hipo toma confiannza... lo descubriras más adelante.

**quetza:** yo tampoco veo el helado de vainilla de la misma forma y pienso en algo más cuando dicen "Cuarto de Juegos". Obviamente también leí la triligia y me encantó. Creeme que no pienso nada malo sobre tí, y aunque a nadie le guste pero haya una persona a la que sí, seguiré subiendo capitulos.

Gracias por los Followers, Favorites y también a todos esos lectores ninja.

Besos. Bye.


	12. De Mí Para Ti

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.**_

**Summary: **Snoggletog es la temporada perfecta para estar... ¿calientes?

* * *

**_De Mí Para Ti_**

* * *

Chimuelo paseaba feliz por el Gran Salón, no traía su montura; así que iba agitando las campanitas que traían sus cuernos de reno falsos hacia las personas.

Todos los que se cruzaban en su camino lo acariciaban, –después de todo, él era el único dragón que se quedaba cada año en Snoggletog– también le daban pequeñas tiras de bacalao seco bañadas en salsa de anchoas. Ese era su bocadillo favorito, pero siempre hacía que le diera sed.

Trató de acercarse sigilosamente a su compañero humano, que estaba sentado en una de las largas mesas conversando casualmente (y bebiendo) con sus amigos humanos. Pero Hipo escuchó al Furia Nocturna acercándose –se podían oír las falsas astas en todo el Gran Salón– e instintivamente escondió su tarro en su chaleco.

Chimuelo gruñó en protesta, pero Hipo lo regaño.

"No, no, no," Hipo advirtió, "dragón malo. Te vuelves loco cuando tomas vino."

Chimuelo miró a su mejor amigo y resopló; le dio la espalda y comenzó a olfatear la taza de Brutacio.

"Espera, la última vez que Chimuelo tomo sidra de manzana soltó unos gases apestosos." Brutilda susurró al oído de su hermano.

Brutacio asintió y cubrió la taza, ganándose una mirada rencorosa del Furia Nocturna. Brutilda imitó el gesto de su hermano, aunque fue más discreta.

"Lo siento, pero ya que también tenemos que quedarnos esta noche contigo… no gases." Brutacio dijo rotundamente, agitando un dedo en el aire.

Inmediatamente, Patán hizo añicos los sueños de Chimuelo. "De ninguna manera. Este es mi ron. Ve a beber agua."

Patapéz sólo tenían hidromiel en su taza, y a Chimuelo no se le antojaba en estos momentos; quería algo más refinado. Así que se limitó a resoplar por su nariz y les dio a los jóvenes vikingos una última mirada de desprecio antes de levantarse en sus dos patas traseras y caminar lejos tan dramáticamente como le fuera posible.

"Genial. Tengo un mal presentimiento de que está planeando vengarse de nosotros" dijo Hipo mientras miraba al Furia Nocturna tratando de engañar a la gente para que le dieran alcohol.

Sin embargo, nadie lo haría; estaban más que de acuerdo en que Chimuelo se quedara lejos de las bebidas alcohólicas por varias razones.

Hipo estaba a punto de tomar un trago de su bebida, pero alguien lo golpeó en la espalda con tanta fuerza que casi derramó todo sobre su regazo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Ásvaldr, el padre de Astrid, sonriendo ampliamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda energéticamente.

"¡Hipo!" Saludó alegremente, las mejillas brillantes por el vino, y tenía un gran tarro en la mano que no estaba usando para dislocar el hombro de Hipo.

"¡Señor Hofferson!" Hipo saludó con la misma alegría. Gracias a los dioses, Ásvaldr tenía una debilidad por Hipo desde que la relación del joven con su hija floreció.

"¿Se están divirtiendo chicos?"

El grupo de jóvenes vikingos aplaudió y levantó sus copas con entusiasmo.

"Ay Hipo", dijo Ásvaldr, dándole un apretón al hombro del joven. Miro las vigas del techo y sonrió "sólo espera a ver el regalo de Snoggletog que mi esposa y yo le dimos a Astrid este año."

Hipo no pudo descifrar el extraño guiño que Ásvaldr le dio. De todos modos, pesó que sería mejor no hacerlo.

"Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Astrid?, no la he visto desde esta mañana," Hipo se preguntó en voz alta, para sí mismo y para el padre de su novia.

"Ella va a llegar en cualquier momento, la noche es joven y- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí está!"

La mandíbula de Hipo se aflojó al ver a una impresionante joven con una hermosa melena dorada aparecer por las puertas del Gran Salón; era como una Valquiria que descendió del Valhalla para reclamarlo.

Él se entregaría con gusto, ella no necesitaba pedirlo dos veces.

Llevaba un manto de piel sobre sus hombros que le cubría la espalda y los brazos.

Era Astrid, lo sabía, pero se veía tan diferente. Casi nunca la veía con el cabello suelto, y no podía recordar la última vez que la había visto en un vestido de verdad. Era un vestido hermoso de por sí, pero la forma en que se aferraba a su cuerpo hacía que fuera impresionante.

Hipo suspiró inconscientemente, hundió la barbilla en sus manos mientras clavaba su vista en ella. Bebió todos los detalles; él podría perderse fácilmente si observaba algo que le fascinaba.

Había cuatro trenzas pequeñas, dos a cada lado de la cabeza de Astrid que se juntaban en la parte trasera de su cabeza. La forma en que el largo vestido ondeaba detrás de ella parecía que estaba flotando.

El vestido se ceñía en su cintura y después caía suelto en sus caderas, lo que acentuaba su figura en los lugares correctos. Le encantaba la forma en que la tela apenas cubría sus hombros.

Era del color de la arena en un día de verano, bordado con intrincados patrones de oro alrededor del cuello y el dobladillo.

Tenía un escote. Ese vestido tenía un escote. Había un escote. Escote a la vista. Thor todopoderoso en el Midgard, un escote. Hipo amaba el escote, demasiado.

Hipo escuchó de alguna manera a Brutacio gemir, después escucho a su hermana darle un rodillazo y decirle algo acerca de que era de mala educación mirar fijamente. Patán dejo escapar un desvergonzado silbido en su taza, el sonido resonó amortiguadamente.

Los ojos del hijo del jefe se posaron en sus compañeros acusadoramente, de tal manera que los tres –Patán incluido– encontraron mucho más interesante mirar fijamente sus tarros de alcohol. Hipo no tenía idea de cuando había comenzado a ser sobreprotector con Astrid. Si lo pensaba bien, era un poco absurdo. Él sabía que ella era suya, así como él siempre sería de ella. Eran leales, y no había posibilidades de que sus sentimientos cambiaran.

Todavía no tenía derecho, oficialmente, sobre ella. Sin embargo... a veces se ponía celoso. Y, otras veces, algo presumido.

"¡Supongo que te gustó!" dijo Ásvaldr, rompiendo la concentración de Hipo.

"¡Espero que tengan una buena velada! ¡Feliz Snoggletog!" gritó antes de mezclarse entre la multitud de vikingos que estaban festejando.

En algún lugar en el lado oeste del Gran Salón, Chimuelo se quitó casualmente las ruidosas astas y se escabulló sin ser visto.

En el momento en Astrid se dejó caer en el banco con un gemido y una expresión disgustada, el pequeño episodio de éxtasis desenfrenado de Hipo había comenzado a disminuir. Todas las visiones de Astrid como una deidad se esfumaron cuando ella saco la lengua y echó la cabeza hacia atrás infantilmente, como si estuviera en una rabieta.

Él solo tenía que dejar de ver su escote –que estaba muy lejos de ser infantil.

"¿Eso es vino?" ella preguntó con impaciencia, sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente.

"Sí..." Hipo comenzó, pero fue interrumpido cuando le arrebató el tarro de las manos. Él la miró con recelo mientras daba, no uno, sino tres tragos de vino.

"Es bueno. ¡Mmm!" dijo ella con aprobación, lamiéndose los labios. La cabeza de Hipo bajaba muy lentamente, pero se detuvo; talvez morder esos apetitosos labios en medio del Gran Salón no era muy buena idea. Decidió acorralarla en un lugar con menos gente y después hacer su movimiento.

"Mi papá me lo regaló. Es un buen vino que le dieron como ofrenda de paz. Así que pensé en compartirlo contigo."

"Me encantaría una taza, ¡gracias!" Ella le sonrió expectante.

"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Milady. Vuelvo en dos minutos", dijo Hipo, levantándose y haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Ella se echó a reír ante el gesto y lo empujó para que se fuera.

"Simplemente trata de no embrujar a otros chicos con tus encantos mientras me voy, ¿me escuchaste?" Añadió en tono de broma.

A lo que ella respondió: "Bueno, lo intentare… ¡al menos hasta que me aburra de esperarte!"

Hipo se rio de su broma y se alejó rápidamente. Cuando regresó con dos tazas llenas, Astrid estaba charlando con Brutilda. Las dos chicas se divertían hasta que vieron que Hipo se acercaba; entonces Brutilda se levantó sonriendo, y se alejó de la mesa.

Sólo Patapéz y Bulknose, dos años mayor, permanecieron en la mesa, pero un poco alejados y absortos en una conversación sobre las propiedades curativas del excremento de los dragones.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Hipo preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Brutilda.

Brutilda eligió ese mismo momento para mirarlos, sin dejar de sonreír, con menos sutileza que un Gronckle bailando ballet.

Astrid se apoderó de una de las tazas y tomó un sorbo –uniéndose a la fiesta con los otros tres tragos– y se relamió los labios con satisfacción. Ella negó lentamente "No es asunto tuyo, simplemente charla de chicas"

Hipo dejó el tema de inmediato. Había algo extraño y terrorífico en la mítica 'charla de chicas' así que simplemente se echó para atrás.

Se sentó junto a ella en la mesa, colocó tiernamente su mano libre sobre el suave brazo desnudo. La miró mientras observaba a unos niños jugando. Astrid era tan... tan...

"Te ves hermosa", le espetó simplemente. De todas palabra poéticas que estaban en su cabeza y podrían describir su aspecto –algunas no eran aptas para decirlas en público– solo pudo pronunciar eso. Se quedó corto.

"Oh. ¿Esto?" Astrid miró su vestido sin emoción. "Mis padres me lo dieron como regalo de Snoggletog… pero creo que te gusta más que a mí."

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta y movió sugerentemente sus cejas.

"Bueno, en realidad..." Hipo puso sus ojos en ella y asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera admirando un lindo huevo de dragón. "Sí, es un muy buen regalo."

"Así que... ¿quieres ponértelo?"

Hipo le lanzó una mirada plana.

"Jajaja, que divertido. Creo que me entendiste mal", le dijo. Se inclinó y le susurró juguetonamente al oído: "tú serías el regalo, el vestido solo es la linda envoltura."

Sonrió con picardía por la mirada tímida y las mejillas sonrojadas de Astrid. Ellos amaban coquetear.

"Oh, mmm... Hablando de regalos. Este es el mío", dijo, sacando un paquete, envuelto por él, de su chaleco "¡Feliz Snoggletog! De mí para ti."

Astrid se mordió el labio inferior mientras desenvolvía el regalo, y dejó escapar un gritito de asombro al ver lo que era.

"¡Es hermoso! Oh, Hipo... No debiste."

Astrid admiraba el hermoso regalo en sus manos. Era una diadema como las que usaba; hecha de fino cuero, un poco más ancha que las que tenía y la más hermosa que había visto.

Estaba adornada con brillantes piedras preciosas cuidadosamente pulidas, en lugar de adornos metálicos. Tenía un patrón grabado a lo largo de ella, cruzaba cada piedra en un abstracto diseño nórdico.

"Estos son los ópalos iridiscentes," Hipo explicó, señalando a los blancos ", y estos son lapislázuli." refiriéndose a los azules.

Astrid se maravilló ante el impresionante efecto de luz que causaban las brillantes piedras.

Astrid abrazó a Hipo mientras le besaba el cuello con entusiasmo y le daba las gracias.

"Así que, uh, ¿Te gusta?"

"Oh," ella suspiró feliz mientras veía una vez más su regalo, "me encanta. Ayúdame a ponérmela."

Hipo lo ató a la parte posterior de su cabeza, debajo de su cabello, de tal modo que tan sólo la parte del frente fuera visible. Ella se echó a reír y tiró de él para darle un beso en los labios que él recibió con gusto.

"Es maravilloso Hipo. Y acabo de perder uno así que es muy conveniente."

"Ah, sobre eso..." Él dijo, riendo nerviosamente. "No perdiste nada. Yo tomé una prestada. Y, uh, supongo que olvide ¿regresarla?"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... pero ¿por qué?" Astrid lo miró con desconfianza, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Porque yo mismo hice esa diadema...", dijo.

"¡Oh!, ¡eso es muy dulce!" exclamó demasiado efusiva, su voz inusualmente aguda. Necesitaba bajarle al vino, aunque… no es que a Hipo le importara que se pusiera cariñosa.

"... Y me temo que no iba a adivinar el tamaño de tu cabeza", añadió rápidamente; ella le dio una mirada burlona mientras él sonreía tontamente.

"Hipo, ¿estás diciendo que mi cabeza es grande?"

"Bueno... es más grande que la mía."

Ella le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

"¡Es hora de la obra de Snoggletog!" Estoico anunció, y la pareja se giró en su asiento para fijar su atención en el escenario. Hipo atrajo a Astrid hacia su pecho.

Hundió la nariz en su cabello y, discretamente, le besó el cuello. Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás recargando la cabeza en él.

"¡Mira!" dijo Astrid, señalando a los niños que subían al escenario, "Todos se ven tan lindos en sus pequeños disfraces de dragones." Pero Hipo no estaba viendo exactamente a los niños; él estaba aprovechando su buen ángulo y se comía con los ojos ese dulce escote.

Tuvo que detenerse después de un tiempo y se centrarse en su entorno, no en esos redondos y suaves objetivos de sus afectos; después de todo, él no quería que su 'creciente interés' debajo de sus pantalones fuera muy evidente.

La pareja se sentó allí bebiendo y charlando distraídamente, mirando la obra, disfrutando de la felicidad y de su compañía.

Los Hooligans finalmente habían aprendido a hacerle frente a la idea de no pasar las fiestas con sus dragones ya que no querían molestar sus hábitos de reproducción.

Para contrarrestar su ausencia, se les ocurrió una nueva tradición –una festividad muy similar, pero que tenía lugar dos semanas más tarde, para celebrar el regreso de sus dragones y darles la bienvenida a los bebés. La mayoría de los bebés crecían y se iban dentro de unos meses, pero entonces hacían una fiesta de despedida.

Después de todo, nadie había dicho que a los Hooligans no les gustaba celebrar.

Todo el mundo se rió de corazón cuando Chimuelo interrumpió la obra, corriendo por todo el escenario con algo en la boca. Un Bocón con traje festivo persiguió, cojeando, al Furia Nocturna y gritando: "vuelve aquí con ese barril, ¿me has oído?"

Dieron vueltas alrededor del pequeño escenario hasta que Chimuelo se subió a las vigas del techo, se burló de Bocón y se bebió el contenido del barril.

El Furia Nocturna se bajó grácilmente, pero dejo el barril en el techo para molestar.

"Ese era mi ron favorito." Bocón arrastró las palabras con amargura, Chimuelo dio vueltas alrededor de él solo para regodearse. Los demás palmearon la espalda de Bocón y le ofrecieron de sus propias bebidas, al más puro estilo Snoggletog.

"Siento como que debería preocuparme más por mi dragón" Hipo susurró distraídamente tocando el borde de su taza con los dedos.

"Chimuelo es un dragón grande. Puede cuidarse por sí solo." dijo Astrid, claramente divertida por la escena.

Hipo iba a responder algo sobre el comportamiento Chimuelo… pero la idea fue desechada. En ese momento lo que menos le preocupaba era la irresponsabilidad de su dragón; lo que de verdad le importaba era la forma en que su novia estaba acariciando su muslo.

La forma en que ella le susurró al oído le hizo sentirse muy nervioso, y había tirado la discreción por la ventana inclinándose de esa manera tan provocativa.

"Así que... ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo y abrir tu regalo?"

Hipo no necesitaba a dar voz a su consentimiento; sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios se curvaron sinuosamente. Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, lo que significaba que estaba, por supuesto, más que listo para una escapada romántica; pero lo suficientemente discreto para no parecer un animal en celo.

"Voy a salir primero," dijo Astrid mientras se ponía de pie ", y me seguirás después de unos minutos. Tu casa."

Hipo aceptó; después de todo, su padre y el resto de los hombres iban a celebrar hasta que saliera el sol, y todo lo que bebieran haría difícil notar que un par de jóvenes lujuriosos se habían escapado para portarse mal…

No podía esperar más. Después de que Astrid se fue, Hipo decidió esperar el momento indicado caminando casualmente, saludando aleatoriamente a la gente, tratando de parecer que estaba ocupado cuando él solo quería salir por esa enorme puerta, correr a su casa y luego… y luego…

Y luego Patapéz tropezó con él. Hipo maldijo su mala suerte; estaba a punto de abandonar el Gran Salón.

"Hipo, ¡será mejor que vengas rápido!" Patapéz dijo en tono preocupado mientras agitaba sus fornidos brazos en el aire, sin saberlo, él bloqueó la ruta de Hipo hacia la felicidad.

"¿Qué?, vamos Patapéz, no ahora," Hipo gimió "Yo tengo otras cosas que -"

"¡Pero hablo en serio!" Patapéz insistió.

"¡Yo también!" Hipo espetó irritado.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer en este momento que es tan importante?"

"Es... en realidad no es asunto tuyo," Hipo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, lo que indicaba que estaba harto de conversar.

"Está bien, está bien. Pero si no vienes pronto, algo va a -"

Hubo gritos y el sonido de algo rompiéndose; Hipo saltó, dando la vuelta para buscar la fuente de los ruidos alarmantes. De inmediato vio la columna de fuego y humo en el aire que comenzaba a alcanzar el techo a un ritmo alarmante, llenando el aire con olor a papel quemado. Algunas decoraciones de Snoggletog habían sido incendiadas en el fondo del Gran Salón.

"Por los dientes y las tetas de Freyja..." Hipo maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de que el fuego estaba peligrosamente cerca de los barriles de aguamiel. Él intercambió una mirada con Patapéz, quien le lanzó una de te-lo-dije y se fueron corriendo a la zona del accidente.

- / \ -

Astrid se despertó con un pequeño empujoncito y, adormilada, abrió pesadamente los ojos. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo en su propia cama. Le tomó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba en el dormitorio de Hipo, y fue despertada por él mismo. Le tomó otro momento en recordar por qué estaba allí, y por qué se había quedado dormida

"¡Ay!" Hipo gruñó cuando su puño conectado con su brazo un poco más fuerte que lo habitual. "Bueno, supongo que me lo merecía", reconoció, frotando el área afectada.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Es tarde", Hipo gimió, dejándose caer en la cama, lanzando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Astrid y arrastrándola con él.

"Espera," protestó ella, "Estoy enojada contigo. ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? "

"Por favor, no lo estés. No fue mi culpa."

Ella lo miró con recelo ante la tenue luz de las velas, capturó irritación en su rostro.

"Hueles como si hubieras estado en la fragua..." Astrid señaló, olfateándolo con fuerza para enfatizar su punto.

Hipo se cubrió la cara con el brazo y respiró profundamente. Asintió con la cabeza, riendo sin humor.

"Es una larga, pero corta historia en realidad. Patán pensó que sería buena idea desafiar a Chimuelo en un concurso de beber ron."

"Oh, no."

"Y, por supuesto, Chimuelo ganó."

"No es de extrañar," Astrid resopló ante el demasiado-obvio resultado.

"Pero para entonces Patán estaba tan borracho que acusó a Chimuelo de hacer trampa..."

"Un movimiento inteligente."

"Y, sabes, la gente dice que Chimuelo, en realidad, no lo hizo a propósito. Quiero decir, ellos dicen que como que… eructó" dijo Hipo, ahora agitando los brazos en movimientos exasperados, como si estuviera tratando de pintar un cuadro de lo que sucedió.

Las cejas de Astrid se lanzaron hacia arriba en asombro. "¿Así que...?"

"Básicamente, alguna decoración se incendió".

"Oh, no."

"Y los mellizos dijeron que solo querían ayudar a apagarlo…"

"Oh, no."

"Pero ron en lugar de agua utilizada."

Lo único que hizo Astrid fue desenredar suavemente su cabello y rodar los ojos. El ron era caro.

"Obviamente, puedes imaginar lo que pasó", concluyó Hipo, agitando despectivamente su mano izquierda como si se hubiera cansado de explicarle lo que pasó.

"¿Y dónde está Chimuelo?" Preguntó Astrid.

Hipo la miró seriamente mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre su pecho. "Mi padre lo mandó a dormir en los establos... junto con Patán y los gemelos"

Astrid vio su mandíbula tensarse mientras fruncía los labios, pero ella tenía que contener las carcajadas que amenazaban por salir.

"Así que ahora mi mejor amigo está en detención, mi padre está enojado conmigo aunque yo no incendié nada y después de todo no voy a recibir mi regalo de Snoggletog… ¿De qué te ríes?" Hipo preguntó molesto por la gigantesca sonrisa de su novia.

"Nunca dije que no iba a darte tu regalo tontito" dijo Astrid, colocando su mano en el hombro de Hipo, y acariciándolo suavemente. Se inclinó sobre él, besando ligeramente su cuello, la barbilla, luego sus ojos y sus mejillas.

Se detuvo justo al lado de sus labios, dejando que su aliento tocara su piel como una brisa de verano. Ella vio que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se alejaba, con la boca medio abierta a la espera.

Abrió uno de sus verdes ojos, buscándola lánguidamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dándote tu regalo," ella contestó casualmente, inclinándose sobre el borde de la cama para tomar un paquete que había escondido debajo de ella.

"... Pensé que eras mi regalo" con un DIJO Poco de decepción. Él realmente quería "desarrollar" ese vestido.

Astrid frunció el ceño antes de sentarse en la cama y entregarle el paquete.

"¿Qué es?" Hipo preguntó con curiosidad, sacando la lengua de lado mientras tomaba el paquete con ambas manos, probando su peso.

"¿Por qué no intentas abrirlo tontito?"

"... De acuerdo." Hipo deshizo la envoltura, adentro había tela. Parecían manos, solo que hechas de cuero suave, también había una fina capa de lana.

"Qué... ¿cómo?" preguntó, volteando y examinándolos por todos lados.

"Te congelaste las manos esa vez que volaste cerca del territorio de Visitnug" explico casualmente Astrid "Siempre dices que no llevas guantes porque te impiden sostenerte bien de Chimuelo, así que… vamos, pruébatelos."

Hipo no sabía qué decir; los deslizó es sus manos y se quedó boquiabierto de lo cálidos que eran, y lo bien que le quedan. Movió los dedos para apreciar el efecto.

"Así que ahora cuando vayas a volar largas distancias hacia el norte, podrás tener las manos protegidas y aun así tener movilidad. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Creo que no los usaré solamente para volar", respondió seriamente, pero riéndose de sus manos cubiertas de cuero. "¿Cómo los hiciste?"

"¡No te gustaría saber! " bromeó. Su madre le había ayudado, es cierto, pero separar los dedos había sido idea de Astrid.

Últimamente, su madre la había estado educando en el arte domestico –asegurando que su hija iba a necesitar esas habilidades pronto– y aunque Astrid no tenía el don de la cocina, tenía una habilidad especial para coser y bordar… algo que tenía en común con su novio, y a su madre le encantaba decírselo.

Por supuesto, Astrid nunca confesaría al hecho de que ella se estaba domesticando. Además, eso no era del todo posible, así que no había razón para mencionarlo.

"Gracias," dijo Hipo, tirando de ella en un abrazo, frotando sus manos sobre su espalda mientras le besaba la frente con ternura.

"Así que... ¿Estás listo para tu segundo regalo?" Astrid se apartó y le dio la espalda. Con una mano, delicadamente, movió su rubia cabellera a un lado, dejando al descubierto el encaje que con el que se ataba el vestido.

Hipo entendió la implicación de inmediato; la información viajó de sus ojos a su cerebro, y luego hizo su camino hacia abajo, a su región inferior, donde su cuerpo asintió vigorosamente. _Sí_, el cuerpo de Hipo vibraba de anticipación; _estoy más que listo para mi segundo regalo. Estoy muy, muy feliz por recibir mi segundo regalo._

"¿Puedo quedármelos puestos?" dijo en tono de broma, refiriéndose a los guantes.

Astrid simplemente lo miró negatoriamente.

"Está bien, tienes razón..." Hizo un gesto con las manos, como si tratara de pedirle perdón. "de todos modos, no es como si los necesitara para calentarte."

* * *

Fin

* * *

Se supone que este capítulo es de la navidad del año pasado, pero como es el que seguía y no quería romper el órden, pues lo subí ahora que estamos en verano.

**srto:** Por desgracia, sí; Hipo es el que pasa momentos bochornosos... pero él también puede hacer sentir a Astrid así.

**quetza: **Que bueno que te gustó, A quí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

Gracias por todos sus reviews.

Besos. Bye.


	13. Encanto

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.**

**Summary:** Es casi inevitable el sentirse tan cautivada, que puedes resvalarte y caer...

Este capítulo es continuación del primero (_Trenzas_) y su edad es 17 años.

* * *

_**Encanto**_

* * *

"De acuerdo señorita, ya es suficiente."

La señora Hofferson estaba harta del mal humor de su hija. En el último par de semanas Astrid se había vuelto amarga y sarcástica, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo volando en las carreras de dragones, vigilaba el correo aéreo y se saltaba sus deberes.

Bueno, solamente se había saltado cuatro, pero era algo muy malo; Astrid nunca se saltaba sus deberes.

Tras la mirada silenciosa de su hija, ella continuó "Extrañas a Hipo, ¿no es verdad?"

Ni siquiera necesitaba contestar; la molesta mirada de Astrid era suficiente respuesta. La chica suspiro con cautela, mirando la ventana abierta de su casa mientras pelaba –o más bien mutilaba– unas patatas.

"Me dijo que estaría fuera quince días," Astrid gimió, "¡pero han pasado seis semanas!"

La mujer chasqueó la lengua. "Él te ha escrito, ¿no?"

"No. Quiero decir... sí, pero..."

"Y él está sano y salvo, ¿no es así?"

"Él me escribió a través de la carta que le envió a su padre" contestó Astrid, jugueteando con el filo del cuchillo "Es completamente diferente."

"Así que no necesitas preocuparte por eso, volverá muy pronto"

"Él no me escribió directamente" Astrid insistió, irritada de que su madre no prestara atención a ese enorme detalle.

"Y eso significa que podrás hacer tus tareas para mantenerte ocupada."

Astrid gruñó, pero asintió sin darse cuenta, tenía los hombros caídos por el peso de su amargura. Continuó desquitándose con las verduras hasta que notó a su mamá mirándola con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Astrid exigió, sin siquiera molestarse en controlar su tono.

Su madre movió la mano con desdén. "Nada", le dijo a su hija con dulzura, "sólo que... nunca pensé que actuarías como si estuvieras enferma de amor, eso es todo."

Tras la mirada indignada de Astrid, la vieja mujer tomó la cesta de ropa y salió apresuradamente por la puerta principal.

"¡Ugh! ¡Madre!, ¡no estoy actuando de esa manera!" Astrid gritó, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado. Si las miradas quemaran, esa puerta estaría en llamas. Astrid cerró los puños sobre la mesa y volvió a las patatas, machacándolas con indignación.

Hipo le había hecho algo. La mayoría de los cambios por los que habían pasado los últimos años eran buenos. Ella seguía siendo la misma persona dedicada –sin embargo, actuaba con más sensibilidad, sin preocuparse por parecer dura, era más relajada. Ella maduró y estaba más cómoda con su feminidad. El deseo de probarse a sí, y el honor de su familia, ahora no existía, permitiendo una vista más ligera de la vida. Era feliz.

Pero ella odiaba un cambio en específico. Odiaba darse cuenta de que lo echaba de menos. No; ella lo añoraba. Y eso le dejaba una sensación de nostalgia en todas las cosas que hacía y decía…

También la hacía sentir absolutamente ridícula.

Ella solía pensar 'tengo que contarle a Hipo sobre esto' sólo para darse cuenta que ni siquiera se encontraban en la misma isla. De vez en cuando, juntaba distraídamente sus manos, tratando de recordar cómo se sentían las manos de Hipo sobre las suyas. Echaba de menos los besos de buenas noches que le robaba cuando se separaban para dormir y su voz somnolienta en las mañanas.

Una mujer Vikinga adulta nunca debería sentirse. Astrid recordó el día en que Hipo se fue –strike uno en sus sentimientos. También recordó que tenía que hacer algo para que Hipo no se quisiera ir pronto. O al menos que no tardara tanto en regresar… esa idea se hizo más fuerte mientras aumentaban, tanto las semanas separados, como su inquietud.

Astrid elaboró un plan en su mente para su reencuentro; ella mantendría la compostura y lo saludaría como si nunca se hubiera ido, talvez lo golpearía suavemente en el hombro o algo así. Y entonces fingiría que no le importaba lo que había hecho en ese viaje.

Sí. Astrid Hofferson sabía cómo mantener la calma.

Siempre lo hacía.

Ese mismo día –más tarde, durante el _māl_– alguien pasó al Gran Salón a gritar '¡Furia Nocturna! ¡Hipo regresó!' Astrid se sobresaltó, golpeando su taza y derramando el contenido sobre su comida. Debía permanecer tranquila.

Mantenerse calmada.

Astrid ignoró las miradas de complicidad de los demás –incluso una risita por parte de Patán– y se dirigió a la salida lo más calmada posible. Ahí estaba, en el gris horizonte, acercándose a la isla a una vertiginosa velocidad.

Astrid fue incapaz de reprimir la opresión en su pecho, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo. No funcionó; su corazón podría haber sido un tambor tocado por un músico muy excitado y que había bebido demasiadas jarras de hidromiel.

En cuestión de segundos la negra figura de Chimuelo estaba sobrevolando la plaza de la aldea, moviéndose por encima de todos. Aterrizaron con gracia en el centro, inmediatamente fueron rodeados por los vikingos que le querían dar la bienvenida.

Hipo se bajó de Chimuelo, sus movimientos lánguidos y pesados. Estiró las piernas y se quitó el casco, alborotando su cabello antes de levantar la mirada y sonreírle a todos los que lo saludaban. Había algo diferente el él; la sombra de una barba, mucho más prominente de lo que recordaba, le daba una especie de… madurez.

Una furiosa tormenta de mariposas estalló en la boca de su estómago. La sacudió tan violentamente que parecía que los temblores de extendían por todas partes, obligó a sus casi derretidas piernas a moverse para poder acercarse a la escalera de piedra.

Astrid se contuvo de bajar corriendo por esos irregulares escalones –después de todo, no quería parecer muy ansiosa.

Podía ver que Hipo buscaba a su alrededor –a alguien– y, absurdamente, esperaba que fuera a ella. Pero no. Él probablemente estaba buscando a su padre. Tenía que ser eso. Sí. Mantener el control. Concéntrate en los escalones. Desciende con estilo. No tropieces, por todos los dioses.

Astrid regañó a su, borracho, músico interno y eliminó imaginariamente el tarro de alcohol que sostenía. Amenazó de muerte a las mariposas su estómago si no dejaban de revolotear, porque estaban siendo una gran distracción. Ella tenía que centrarse en las cosas importantes como en mantenerse en equilibrio, respirar y bajar las escaleras sin parecer un pingüino ebrio.

Sí. Ella tenía todo bajo control. Respirando profundamente. Cas se terminaba la escalera. Pies, no me fallen.

"Ah, ¡ahí está!" Alguien dijo, rompiendo efectivamente su concentración. Astrid no podía dejar de mirarlo, y gracias a los dioses que no se cayó, porque, de pronto, no podía sentir sus piernas.

Tal vez sólo estaba flotando y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Hipo se abrió paso entre la multitud, con los brazos abiertos esperando un abrazo. Sus ojos sonreían casi tanto como sus labios, esos muy acogedores y agrietados labios... sintió un impulso de humedecerlos.

Un imán. Eso era. Era probable que tuviera un imán, o algo así, que tiraba de sus hombreras y de su falda, porque Astrid no recordaba haber decidido caminar hacia sus brazos.

Pero lo hizo –Astrid saltó directamente a los brazos de Hipo y ahora estaba aplastándolo con eficacia en un abrazo. Las manos de Hipo buscaban el calor de su piel, incluso a través de la tela. Su corta barba le hacía cosquillas en la frente, y su cálido, y húmedo aliento se deslizaba por su cuello, era lo único que necesitaba.

"¡Casi haces que me caiga!" Hipo exclamó con alegría, girándola en el aire con desenmascarado afecto "Así que... ¿Puedo entender que me extrañaste?"

Ella separó la cara de su pecho, tratando malditamente fuerte de no sonreír tanto; pero sus mejillas y labios parecían querer ignorar completamente sus deseos "Por supuesto que no," mintió de forma poco convincente, retorciéndose en sus brazos para salir de su alcance; él coloco las manos firmemente en sus caderas para que no se le escapara.

Hipo se rió y le dio su típica sonrisa de lado; sintió sus extremidades hormiguear y de inmediato cruzó torpemente los brazos sobre el pecho, como para protegerse de lo que le hacía sentir.

Sin embargo, cualquier distancia que pusiera entre ellos sería insuficiente para frenar ese… encanto que emanaba de él.

"... Tal vez sólo un poco," añadió Astrid; ¿que en nombre de Thor le estaba pasando? En ese momento Hipo le estaba haciendo sentir todo tipo de cosas inapropiadas que, obviamente, no eran bienvenidas en público.

A continuación, se dio cuenta de que aún lucía las trenzas que le había hecho el día de su partida. Astrid sonrió cálidamente y cualquier rastro de pretender que no le importaba se evaporó.

Hipo aprovechó el momento sin vacilar. Se inclinó hacia a ella deliberadamente, la tomó con firmeza mientras capturaba suavemente su labio inferior entre los suyos.

El músico y las mariposas regresaron con toda su fuerza, y honestamente, Astrid no sentía ganas de detenerlos. Dejó guiarse por ellos –y la guiaron justo hacía su añorado novio.

Que coincidencia.

En todo caso, ¿por qué molestarse en ocultar esos sentimientos si solo llegaban cada vez que Hipo estaba cerca? Los dioses se estaban burlando de ella. No era coincidencia que el regreso de Hipo fuera una semana antes de su Luna de Sangre; cuando su piel se encendía con cada toque y su mente le jugaba sucios trucos en donde Hipo era el protagonista… y en esos sueños, su caprichoso novio tomaba lo quería de ella.

Entonces, un pensamiento, más adecuado para la intimidad de su habitación, llegó en ese momento e insistió en quedarse. Por un momento, ella se aferró a él y-

"¡Consigan una habitación!" Bocón gritó justo a tiempo desde la entrada del Gran Salón; haciendo que los vikingos que estuvieran cerca estallaran en carcajadas. La pareja se separó, sorprendida, ya que no recordaban el momento exacto en que habían encerrado al otro en sus brazos.

"¡Tal vez lo hagamos!" Hipo gritó descaradamente, atrapando a todo el mundo por sorpresa. Sus mejillas y orejas sonrosadas lo delataban, pero no por eso disminuyó su aire desafiante.

Cuando todos los demás comenzaron a silbar y a gritar sugestivamente; Astrid solo deseaba que los dioses se apiadaran de ella y que se la tragara la tierra.

Hipo –strike dos. Por todos los dioses, odiaba no poder pensar con claridad. Además él tenía que pagar esa vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Se conformó dándole un codazo en las costillas y poder alejarse de él tan elegante como le fuera posible… por el momento.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**A/N:** _māl _es nórdico antiguo y se refiere al almuerzo.

Bueno les tengo una noticia... El lunes 11 de Agosto entro a clases y solo actualizaré los viernes. **NO DEJARÉ EL FIC, **simplemente ya no podré actualizar dos veces a la semana. Así que el siguiente capítulo será el viernes 15 de Agosto.

**srto: **Se me hace muy divertido imaginarme a Chimuelo borracho.

**Dragon Oscuro: **Yo tambien creo a Hipo capaz de saltar sobre Astrid.

**aleprettycat: **No tengo idea de porque se me fué un desdentado, pero ya lo corregí. Gracias tocaya.

Gracias por todos sus reviews.

Besos. Bye.


	14. Hacha Para Afilar

**_ DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo._**

**Summary: **Astrid le toma un gran afecto a su nueva arma. 17 años.

**Advertencia: **NSFW, smut, Contenido grafico despues del corte (aunque tal vez no sea la gran cosa). Si te incomoda, simplemente no lo leas. Ahora si cambiara a Rated M

* * *

_**Hacha Para Afilar**_

* * *

Astrid se acercó sigilosamente a su distraído novio que martilleaba el metal caliente. Hacía calor en el interior de la fragua, sin embargo, él llevaba una túnica que le cubría los brazos, guantes de cuero y un delantal. Ella notó que el delantal estaba un poco flojo.

Era el momento perfecto; sus manos congeladas se dispararon bajo el dobladillo de su túnica, las palmas y los dedos presionado completamente contra la piel caliente. Ella deslizó las manos desde la parte baja de su espalda hacia sus omóplatos, y se sumergió en el sofocante calor.

Por otra parte, –y es comprensible– Hipo no reaccionó muy bien al repentino frío invasor que se arrastró por su columna vertebral. Gritó en voz alta, casi se le cayó el pesado martillo y se sacudió para tratar de quitar lo que fuera que había invadido tan groseramente su espacio personal.

"¡Ahhh! ¡ASTRID! ", ladró furiosamente, dándole una mirada enojada mientras se frotaba la espalda, con ganas de quitarse la desagradable sensación de encima. "¡Me has asustado! Por favor, ¡no hagas eso cuando estoy trabajando!... ¡y no es divertido!", agregó cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisita de Astrid "Podría haberme lastimado mi pie bueno." Hipo agitó el potencialmente peligroso martillo y lo apuntó hacia su pie.

"¡Lo siento! ¡No me pude resistir!" dijo ella, reprimiendo una risita. "Mis manos estaban tan frías, y te veías lo suficientemente caliente como para…" Astrid se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras estaban a punto a dar a entender. Se aclaró la garganta, haciendo caso omiso a las cejas arqueadas y los labios curvados de Hipo; se frotó las manos mientras paseaba casualmente alrededor de su área de trabajo.

Afortunadamente, decidió dejar pasar su vergonzosa declaración y volvió a su trabajo. "Supongo que estás aquí para recoger tu nueva hacha"

"Sí, por favor."

"Ya casi termino con esta espada. Sólo dame un segundo, tengo que cambiarme y luego salgo."

Astrid asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. "Entonces, te voy a estar esperando afuera." Ella se alejó de él, y se acercó a la salida mientras tarareaba.

Sin embargo, y por alguna razón, ella no salió. En su lugar, se sentó en silencio a verlo trabajar el metal, tocando distraídamente su trenza mientras esperaba.

Mientras pasaban los años, los movimientos de Hipo se habían vuelto más rápidos, más precisos. Y aunque él no era tan grande y fuerte como sus compañeros, todo lo de volar y trabajar en la herrería –y, más recientemente, la lucha con espada– le habían concedió la fuerza de la que parecía carecer. Pero se trataba de su propia clase de fuerza; se podría decir que era incluso algo elegante.

Bueno, con toda honestidad, él siempre había tenido más… _gracia_ que otros vikingos. Él siempre había sido menos brusco, menos crudo, más dotado para tareas delicadas y precisas que todos los demás. Hipo siempre se había preocupado por las pequeñas cosas; sus dedos eran ágiles, hábiles y, ciertamente, tenía un buen ojo para los detalles finos, por no hablar de su coordinación para ellos.

Así que Astrid lo observaba en ese momento; en su mente se encontraban esos pequeños pensamientos. Apreciaba su ritmo, la precisión con la que golpeaba el metal. Hipo estaba muy concentrado, absorto como siempre que se dedicaba a hacer algo.

Su cabello castaño se pegó a su frente, el sudor goteaba de su corta barba. Con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, sus constantes respiraciones salieron en gemidos cada vez que la piedra estaba a punto de conectar con el metal.

Probablemente pensaba que estaba solo; nunca lo había escuchado hacer esos sexys ruiditos. Había algo primitivo en él, incluso, algo vagamente salvaje, algo que Astrid no podía tocar… lo que sea que fuese se arrastró por su pecho, aleteando vacilante y amenazando por extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Hipo terminó, metió el rojo y caliente metal a un recipiente con agua; hubo un siseo y una columna de humo. Se quitó los guantes y el delantal, colocándolos en una mesa desocupada, y luego tomó el dobladillo de su túnica. Después de quitársela, la usó para secarse el sudor de la cara, del cuello, la clavícula y de entre sus omóplatos; antes de tirarla a un rincón.

Astrid se mantuvo calmada –a pesar de que en el interior estaba de todo menos tranquila– mientras su ojos se posaban en esa hermosa figura que se movía sin saber que ella estaba ahí. Por supuesto, antes había visto la parte superior del cuerpo de Hipo. Lo que había cambiado era la forma de mirarlo… pero no era solo eso. Era más alto, su pecho era más amplio, sus brazos eran más musculosos. Su mandíbula estaba más marcada y sus manos eran más grandes.

Se fijó en todos los detalles; las pecas de su pecho, espalda y brazos; esos ágiles músculos; los pequeños y rojizos vellos de su pecho, antebrazos y que, interesantemente, rodeaban su ombligo y, burlándose de ella, desaparecían en el borde de sus pantalones.

Las manos de Astrid se tensaron y retorcieron por el pensamiento de sus dedos arrastrándose por ese camino, encontrar lo que hay debajo de la tela y apoderarse de él. Ella se estremeció cuando apretó sus muslos, sólo intensificando el calor y la presión; por un momento imaginó que era él quien la estaba presionando sobre la mesa.

No se podía negar que habían pasado por diferentes cambios mientras crecían. Hipo ya no era el chico del que se había enamorado… y ella ya no era una niña. Astrid se emocionaba por la forma en que sus redondeadas caderas y sus muslos llamaban la atención de Hipo. Ella se había dado cuenta, incluso aunque Hipo tratara de ocultarlo; y se preguntó si él también tenía ese tipo de acalorados pensamientos.

Hipo tomó algo que estaba detrás de la mesa –un hacha. Estaba completamente nueva, y Astrid estaba segura que era impresionante, pero en ese momento, su atención estaba completamente centrada en Hipo.

Con la mano izquierda Hipo comprobó su peso, balanceó el hacha y, con un rápido movimiento, cortó en dos a un enemigo invisible. La idea de ver a Hipo usando un hacha en una batalla solo intensificó sus fantasías. Hipo tomó el mango con ambas manos –cortando de nuevo el aire– y ella deseó que esas manos la tocaran con esa misma habilidad y determinación.

Levantó el hacha sobre su cabeza y se dio la vuelta, los músculos de su pecho y brazos se tensaron por el movimiento y–.

"¿Astrid?" Y tan rápido como eso, el hechizo se rompió. Por segunda vez en el día, y una vez más, por su culpa; casi se le cayó el arma a Hipo. "¡Por las bolas de Odín mujer! ¿Podrías por favor dejar de sorprenderme de ese modo cuando estoy manejando objetos que puedan, ya sabes, mutilarme o matarme?"

Astrid se aclaró la garganta y se bajó de la mesa con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible, tratando de calmar el fuerte palpitar de entre sus piernas con pensamientos que no fueran sensuales.

Pero mirar a su medio desvestido novio, con hacha en mano, y esa mirada seria en su rostro… realmente no estaba ayudando.

"Lo siento," dijo ella, pero con toda honestidad, lo único que sentía era haber sido atrapada. Ay Dioses. ¿Y si pensaba que lo estaba espiando?

… ¿Y que si lo pensaba? La verdad no le importaba. Astrid se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, "Simplemente quería sentarme y esperarte."

Hipo la miró a los ojos; Astrid no quería romper el contacto visual. Después de todo, él podía interpretarlo como vergüenza o algo; además le ayudaba a no mirar su hermoso cuerpo.

Finalmente, Hipo le entregó torpemente el hacha; obviamente no estaba completamente cómodo con su estado de parcial desnudez. Astrid la tomó distraídamente y sintió su peso, esperando no parecer tan nerviosa como él.

"Así que...", comenzó y como no tenía idea de qué hacer con sus brazos, terminó por cruzarlos tímidamente contra el pecho. Todo el porte y gracia que poseía el sensual Hipo se esfumó, dejando en su lugar a un Hipo adorablemente tímido y torpe. "¿Quieres probarlo?"

"Pero si tu-", maldición, tuvo que aclararse la garganta. "Está bien, voy a probarla mañana. Ya es tarde, así que… sip, gracias." Dio un paso hacia adelante y dejó un fugaz beso en los labios de Hipo; con suerte todos esos molestos pensamientos se quedarían en la fragua.

Hipo apenas y disfrutó del beso. Se quedó quieto, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Astrid, quien trataba de parecer despreocupada.

"¡Wow!, ¡espera un minuto!," Hipo gritó, sus brazos desnudos se extendieron en señal de protesta. "Así que te hago un hacha nueva, y casi me haces tener, no uno, sino dos accidentes", él puso dos dedos en el aire, como si necesitara recordárselo, "¿y eso es todo lo que obtengo? ¡Vamos! "

Astrid no quería reírse, pero lo hizo; Hipo casi parecía decirlo enserio, si no fuera por la forma en que su boca se curvó cuando se inclinó para besarlo, le hubiera creído. Él tomó su rostro entre las manos; sus labios estaban húmedos, y su lengua cálida, suave y tímida jugaba contra la de ella. Mantuvo sus dedos firmemente enrocados en el mango del hacha para evitar tocarlo.

"Te veré mañana, Milady," susurró Hipo, plantando un último beso en su frente. Astrid lo habría abrazado, pero temía que si lo hacía no lo soltaría en toda la noche.

"Nos vemos mañana... _Pequeño Jefe_."

"No me gusta cuando me llamas a así," dijo inexpresivo, pero finalmente le regresó la sonrisa.

* * *

Astrid se despertó sobresaltada, sus ojos viendo la oscuridad con confusión. Estaba sudando, su respiración era superficial y sus labios seguían temblando, sus caderas estaban retorcidas contra el aire vacío. El sofocante calor atrapado debajo de sus cobijas, que generalmente era molesto, esta vez solo ayudó a prolongar las vívidas sensaciones de su fantasía.

Un sueño... Sólo había sido un sueño, pero se había sentido tan real. Si cerraba los ojos, Astrid aún podía ver su rostro; los labios de Hipo separándose mientras gruñía con cada embestida, los hombros desnudos y los brazos tensos mientras sostenían su peso sobre ella. Gimió, la frustración se llevaba lo mejor de ella.

Intentó respirar hondo, trató de calmarse, quería dirigir su mente hacia pensamientos más seguros, pero la imagen de Hipo no se iba. Desnudo, aplastándola contra la cama, el sudor de sus cuerpos mezclándose, ella atrapaba sus estrechas caderas entre sus muslos y se movían acompasados. Tan solo la idea le causó un delicioso espasmo, pero era ligeramente irritante.

¿Cómo podía sentirlo tan intensamente, cuando nunca se habían involucrado de esa manera?

Astrid se movió y volteó en la cama, agarró su almohada, pateó sus sábanas, inhaló y exhaló profundamente, pero todo fue en vano. Sus manos encontraron distraídamente su hacha debajo de la almohada, y por un momento, consideró ir al bosque a practicar...

No. En realidad, no quería salir. Ella no quería que este sentimiento desapareciera. Ella quería rendirse, probar y sentirse increíble. Quería a Hipo tanto… tanto.

En su visión, las manos de Astrid ya no eran suyas –eran las de él.

Eran sus dedos los que recorrían hábilmente la empuñadora del hacha, trazando su textura y tomándola firmemente. Hipo hizo esa arma, estaba afilada, la madera era suave. Su marca estaba por todas partes. No podía olvidar la imagen de Hipo probando el balance del arma.

Astrid sacó el hacha de debajo de su almohada, la miró con asombro… y emoción. Actuó de forma rápida, para que ningún sentido de la decencia la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Con cuidado de no cortarse, colocó el mango del hacha entre sus piernas, con la punta a una distancia relativamente segura.

Con cautela –e irritación– Astrid presiono la madera contra ese punto sensible entre sus piernas; luego lo movió lentamente, buscando el ángulo correcto…

Y vaya que lo encontró. Una sacudida de placer la hizo vibrar. Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente contra su pecho –una llama se encendió en su vientre, justo debajo de su ombligo.

Con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a imaginar y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro; desigual, suplicante, urgente. Hipo estaba allí en la cama con ella, bajo esas sábanas, besando y mordiendo desesperadamente sus labios.

Su mano izquierda acaricia la madera apasionadamente; imaginando que era el miembro de Hipo y que, con unas suaves caricias, lograba hacerlo gemir en su oído.

Su mano derecha es la suya; él toca necesitadamente sus muslos a través de la tela de su ropa en su intento de sentirla. La mano de Hipo se adentró bajo el dobladillo de su camisa, arrastrando sus dedos por su estómago y sobre sus pechos. Él apretó un pezón endurecido entre sus dedos haciendo gemir deliciosamente a Astrid.

Una de esas juguetonas manos se metió en sus pantalones, deslizando los dedos por su pliegues, solo para encontrarla completamente húmeda –goteando con anhelo. Sus dedos encontraron ese sensible punto y comenzó a acariciarla con movimientos urgentes.

Astrid no le importaba estar gimiendo, no le importaría que él la viera así, tan perdida, caliente y desesperada por su toque. Ella quería que él la viera, ceder ante él sin dudarlo.

Ella se arqueó –su polla endurecida entre sus manos– mientras sus dedos le daban toquecitos a su clítoris, y presionaba ligeramente en la entrada de su sexo, no deslizándose del todo.

Pero ella lo quería todo de él, profundamente. Su mente estaba en blanco. Ya nada tenía sentido, a excepción de la oleadas de placer que la estaban debilitando. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza mientras estallaba de placer y comenzaba a marearse encantadoramente.

Él no se detiene. No lo haría. Él no puede parar. Ella no se lo permitiría. Sucede todo en una distorsionada neblina, imaginaria, pero al mismo tiempo... tan real

Ahora Astrid lo estaba montado, clavándolo en la cama mientras trituraba su dureza sin piedad, besándolo apasionadamente, gritando sin sentido en su cuello. Él trazaba con su boca el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello, el hombro, movido por la pasión y la lujuria.

Hipo le dice lo mucho que la quiere, le dice que deseaba demasiado que llegara ese momento, le dice cuántas veces había fantaseado con ella. Su voz ronca y grave por el deseo; su caliente respiración arrastrándose por su piel. Él susurraba su nombre mientras sus dedos la acercaban al borde.

Una burbuja comenzaba a crecer en su interior, amenazando con explotar. Ella quería que Hipo supiera que él era la causa de su estado. Ella quería darle las gracias por proporcionarle todo ese placer.

Él tenía que saber lo mucho que lo amaba.

Astrid lloriqueaba el nombre de Hipo. Una y otra vez, como un mantra, hasta que su cuerpo dejo de temblar. Ella lo llamaba porque quería que él la escuchara –a pesar de que él no estaba ahí.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Espero que de verdad les haya gustado. Fue interesante hacerlo. He leído demasiados libros eróticos pero escribir escenas de ese tipo es un poco complicado.

**Dragon Oscuro:** Jajaja, sip, ese es mas su estilo. Pero la autora lo hizo así y no quería cambiarlo.

**quetza:** Lo bueno es que ya regresó y que leíste los capitulos.

Gracias por esperar, no me pase del viernes en mi país asi que esta bien. De verdad que no me gusta la idea de dejarlos son capitulo tanto tiempo, pero por la escuela no me es tan posible.

Besos. Bye.


	15. Solo Una Pista

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.**_

**Summary: **A veces, las cosas más pequeñas pueden traer las más grandes de las alegrías. Hiccstid fluff. Pueden tener mas de 23.

* * *

******_Solo una pista_**

* * *

Unos besos en su frente despertaron a Hipo. El sonido de su suave risa era el más dulce despertador. Con pereza, y poco a poco, comenzó a abrir sus ojos; a pesar del sueño, el no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Astrid tan feliz.

"Buenos días, Milady," se las arregló para murmurar antes de bostezar ruidosamente, sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo. "Has madrugado."

Astrid rió despreocupadamente. Siempre era demasiado temprano para Hipo. La luz del día se filtraba por las cortinas de lana de su dormitorio y, aun así, Hipo podría seguir durmiendo fácilmente por una o dos horas más.

Astrid prefería despertar antes del amanecer; Hipo, por otro lado, tenía la costumbre de dormirse a altas horas de la noche. Sus diferentes horarios de dormir fueron, en ocasiones, motivo de discusiones. Pero podrían llegar a ser útiles…

Astrid comenzó a respirar profundamente para calmar el revoloteo en su vientre.

"¿A qué hora llegaste a la cama? No me di cuenta" susurró en su oído, besándole la línea de la mandíbula, el cuello y la clavícula expuesta. Estar así de cerca de él la hacía sentirse más tranquila, más relajada; el contacto de su piel con la suya, tanto la tranquilizaba, como la emocionaba.

Hipo sintió como Astrid se acurrucaba a su lado bajo las cobijas. "Tarde" respondió, estremeciéndose al sentir su cálida mano arrastrarse ligeramente sobre la tela que cubría su estómago, bajando peligrosamente. "Realmente tarde", insistió cuando su mano tocó directamente su piel.

"Mmm," Astrid gruño, uno de sus dedos dando vueltas alrededor de su ombligo mientras lo besaba de nuevo; muy lentamente. El calor de sus labios traspasaba la tela que cubría su pecho. "Te extrañé."

Para entonces, ella ya le había quitado la camisa; la forma en que Astrid arrastró sus labios por su cuerpo, hizo sus músculos contraerse. Ella sabía que él tenía coquillas, y, sin duda, lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Hipo no dijo nada; no quería darle esa satisfacción, así que trató de mantenerse calmado.

Ella estaba tratando de comportarse; mantener su nerviosismo bajo control. Hipo seguramente no se había dado cuenta, y probablemente ni siquiera estaba despierto. Él se distraía con facilidad, tan distante, tan… lindo.

"Ah-ha!"

Hipo se sacudió cuando Astrid metió un dedo en su ombligo; no supo que le sorprendió más –su repentino grito victorioso, o la inesperada invasión.

"¡Que demo-! ¿Que fue eso?" Él arqueó una ceja hacia ella cuando se cubrió de nuevo, nerviosa y con los labios estirados en una amplia sonrisa; sostenía algo entre su índice y su pulgar.

Hipo entrecerró los ojos. Luego frunció el ceño. "Pelusa", él dijo, sin expresión, ante la felicidad de su mujer. "Estas feliz porque has encontrado pelusa."

"Dentro de tu ombligo" Astrid completó, ahora mirando con cariño a la bolita de pelusa. "Tengo planes para esto."

Hipo la miró con irritación, otra vez, antes de cubrirse con las mantas y tapar su expuesto estómago; hacía mucho frio en la habitación. "¿Has estado bebiendo tan temprano?"

"No," ella intervino, negando con la cabeza energéticamente; a juzgar por su lenguaje corporal y las mejillas sonrosadas, Hipo habría jurado lo contrario. "Y no voy a estar bebiendo por un tiempo."

Hipo se burló. Astrid disfrutaba del licor. Por eso tenían una botella escondida en la planta baja.

"Bueno, más para mí." Dejó que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse. Las horas de sueño que había estado perdiendo en el último par de semanas querían, obstinadamente, ponerse al día con él.

Pero Astrid –también bastante obstinada– no quería que eso sucediera. No en ese momento. Estaba demasiado ansiosa, demasiado emocionada, demasiado nerviosa –que no quería permitir que su somnolencia afectara su estado de ánimo.

"Esta es una gran bola de pelusa," Astrid insistió, dándole golpecitos a la mejilla de Hipo con la otra mano para mantenerlo despierto.

"¿Sigues con eso?" Hipo gimió, aunque estaba más divertido que molesto. "Está bien, entonces, cuéntame tus planes para esa gran bola de pelusa".

Astrid se sentó de golpe, sosteniendo el elemento cuidadosamente entre los dedos. "Me alegra que lo preguntes. Mira, esto va a ser parte de algo más grande."

Hipo asintió, fingiendo un gran interés en la conversación; pero en realidad, él estaba prestando más atención a cómo su trenza empezaba a deshacerse, hebras de oro se aferraban a sus mejillas y a su cuello.

"Voy a recoger de ti una pequeña bola de pelusa todos los días, hasta que tenga lo suficiente."

Sus ojos se centraron en sus llamativas curvas bajo su túnica, pero trataba de registrar sus palabras para mantener la conversación. "¿Suficiente para qué?" preguntó distraídamente.

"Para tejer un suéter," Astrid anunció petulantemente.

"Va a tomarte un tiempo recoger suficiente pelusa para eso" Hipo rió de buena gana cuando la imagen de Astrid tejiendo un suéter de pelusa pasó por su mente.

Astrid hizo rodar la bolita de pelusa entre sus dedos, "Para que lo sepas, va a ser muy pequeña."

Hipo le dirigió una sinuosa sonrisa. Se sentó y, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura dijo: "Bueno, entonces... ¿por qué molestarte ponértela?"

Ella volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo para evitar su beso; sus labios se encontraron con la mejilla de Astrid.

"No lo voy a tejer para mí", explicó Astrid.

Hipo pareció detenerse y reflexionar sobre sus palabras. Luego se retorció incómodamente, "Si te hace feliz, supongo que no me importaría usarlo"

"Es para una persona pequeña," Astrid insistió, ahora con una pizca de irritación rozando su voz. Él era desesperante.

"¿Conocemos algún enano?"

Completamente desesperante.

"¡Es para un bebé, por el amor de Thor!" Astrid espetó, exasperada. A decir verdad, ella había temido su reacción; pero necesitaba sacarlo ahora, antes de que se retractara y perdiera el valor.

Hipo comenzó: "¿Quién va-?", pero luego se quedó en silencio; sus labios entreabiertos, los ojos vidriosos y amplios. Él parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, una nerviosa sonrisa tiraba de sus labios, un aleteo nervioso se extendió por su pecho. Él trató de articular correctamente las palabras, pero todo lo que dijo era medio comprensible. "¿que…?"

"Estoy embarazada," Astrid respondió, el nudo en su garganta solo permitió que su voz fuera un susurro.

Ella quería decirle que había estado con los curanderos esa mañana, lo nerviosa que había estado durante la semana pasada, y también lo asustada y emocionada que estaba... Pero todas las explicaciones tendrían que ser para otro momento.

Ella no pudo hablar cuando su rostro fue presionado fuertemente contra su pecho, cuando sus brazos se enredaron firmemente a su alrededor. Su temblorosa y emocionada risa empujó todas las inquietudes y dudas lejos de su mente. Ellos pasarían por eso y por todo como siempre; juntos.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Quería preguntarles si les molesta que suba los capitulos en sábado de mi país (México). Y que el único día que puedo tocar mi compu (sin hacer tarea) son los viernes y hoy tuve que hacer un experimento y mi compu estuvo abandonada. Por otro lado, el siguente capítulo es algo complicado de traducir; pero hare lo posible por subiro el viernes o el sábado.

**Dragon Oscuro: **Esque la autora lo narró así, ademas me pareció que ella quería demostrar que Astrid lo deseaba demasiado como para sentirlo tan sabiendo que él noo estaba ahí

**quetza: **Gracias, que bueno que te gustó.

Hasta el próximo viernes o sabado. Besos. Bye.


	16. Disculpate Como Deberías

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Lo explicaré al final.

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.**_

**Summary: **Hay momentos en que las palabras no son suficientes... (20 años)

**Advertencia: **NSFW, smut, Contenido grafico despues del corte (no es tan gráfico) saben que no hay problema si lo leen o no.

* * *

_**Disculpate Como Deberías**_

* * *

Hipo estaba totalmente al tanto de ella. Por todo; su ropa nueva, su trenza un poco despeinada, la forma en que contoneaba sus caderas y sus manos trabajaban hábilmente la costura. Él no podía entender por qué Astrid no se quedaba quieta en ningún momento durante la siembra, o por qué no dejaba de maldecir en voz baja cada vez que se equivocaba con las puntadas.

No podía entender muy bien el por qué estaba tan absorto en ella hoy, pero lo estaba. Tanto que, cada vez que la miraba, estropeaba su trabajo.

Tenían un horario. Tuvieron que dejar los estandartes y la decoración lista para la cosecha de otoño –los cabezas cuadradas llegarían en unos pocos días– y el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Cada vikingo de la aldea tenía una tarea específica y tenían muy poco tiempo, por lo que estaban más irritados de lo normal; si, eso era posible.

Hipo no fue la excepción. Para rematar el estrés de las tareas de la cosecha, había tenido más tareas –tareas de jefe– que su padre le había asignado la semana anterior. Y por alguna razón, el arma de cada Hooligan tenía que ser perfeccionada y, por lo tanto, la fragua era un remolino de gente y todos decían que su caso era muy urgente. El tiempo para volar se había reducido considerablemente, por lo que Chimuelo estaba de muy mal humor.

Por último, pero no menos importante, Hipo había tenido una acalorada discusión con Astrid dos días antes, y apenas habían hablado desde entonces. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso entre ellos; ella básicamente fingía que él no estaba allí, a menos que lo necesitara para algo.

Así que ambos trabajaban, en silencio, tensos por la presión y el deseo reprimido. Los pensamientos de Hipo todavía permanecían en la vestimenta de Astrid. Raramente la había visto sin armadura, y hoy, su traje no poseía nada metálico.

El problema con Hipo era que, siempre que estaba muy centrado en algo, no era nada fácil sacarlo de su sistema. Y en ese momento, su atención estaba completamente centrada en Astrid. Maldijo en voz baja por sus pensamientos, estaba tratando de poner atención en sus deberes.

Poco después, el sonido de su voz llamó su atención. "¿Dónde está ese maldito hilo...? Ah."

Tendría que haber fingido que no era de su incumbencia. Él debería haber mantenido sus ojos en su trabajo y simplemente ignorarla. Pero no pudo.

Tenía los ojos clavados en la curva de su trasero mientras que ella se estiraba hacia el estante superior de la pared. Ella había tenido que apoyar su rodilla en la mesa de trabajo para impulsarse, su falda se levantó peligrosamente, hasta la mitad de su muslo y dejando poco a la imaginación. La forma en que su espalda estaba arqueada y su brazo se estiraba, le hizo fijarse en el área de su pecho. Hipo nunca había visto tanto movimiento bajo su túnica y pensar en eso lo volvía loco; algo claramente se movía libre debajo de la tela.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero se puso peor.

Astrid alcanzó el hilo, lo tomó, bajo su pierna y enderezó su falda. Luego, como si hubiera completado un gran reto, dio saltitos mientras preparaba el hilo y la aguja. Contuvo el aliento; definitivamente había mucho movimiento debajo de su túnica.

Hipo dejó escapar un patético gemido antes moverse incómodo, tratando de encontrar un ángulo para esconder la repentina sacudida dentro de su pantalón. Sus ojos regresaron a la tela que él estaba decorando, pero su mente seguía repitiendo la escena. Se sentía impotente, tratando de luchar contra su deseo.

"¡Maldición!" Astrid dijo entre dientes y en voz alta. A Hipo no le importaba. No podía. No debería. Él no debería verla. Él no podía; no podía NO mirar.

Una muy nerviosa Astrid tenía su pulgar en el aire, una pequeña gota de sangre apareció en su piel. Ella no perdió el tiempo y metió su pulgar a su boca para aliviar su dolor; pero ¿acaso era necesario chupar su dedo de esa manera?

A él no le importaba que ahora lo estuviera mirando directamente. Estaba perdido en la forma que sus labios atrapaban su pulgar, como su lengua –innecesariamente– se burlaba de él. No comprendía nada. Astrid sacó lentamente el pulgar de su boca, incitándolo, asegurándose de juntar sus labios de una manera demasiado provocativa.

"¿Quieres que te la chupe?"

"¿Qué-?" Hipo se ahogó, sintiendo como la sangre corría de su cara hacia el sur dónde, aparentemente, estaba muy necesitado.

"Dije:" Astrid comenzó de nuevo, su voz casual, aunque un poco cansada, "¿Qué si quieres que te golpee? Haz estado mirándome toda la mañana como si tuviera un yak en la cara."

Hipo suspiró, y cerró los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza. Tal vez todo el estrés le hacía _ver_ y _oír_ cosas.

"Lo siento, supongo que estoy cansado y como que… distraído." Corto sus palabras, estaba casi dispuesto a admitir que la echaba mucho de menos. Pero era obstinado.

"Parece que necesitas poseerme"

Hipo casi se cayó del banco. Sintió los músculos de su estómago tensarse, e intentó ocultar la parte inferior de su cuerpo tras la mesa de trabajo.

"¿Perdón?" Él gimió, con la voz quebrada por la presión de su cuerpo.

Astrid le lanzó una mirada asesina. "Dije que necesitas descansar y relajarte. Hipo, ¡de verdad!" ella gimió con desesperación, sus manos golpearon sus costados con tal fuerza que Hipo pudo ver claramente sus pechos rebotar. "Es el mismo problema de siempre. ¡Nunca prestas atención a lo que digo!"

"Eso no es cier-"

"¡Y luego actúas como si tuvieras mejores cosas que hacer!"

Hipo extendió sus manos, tratando de calmarla. "¡Escucha! Yo no hago eso, yo nunca-"

"¡Sí!, ¡lo haces! ¡Lo haces todo el tiempo! ¡Es como si siempre estuvieras apurado por irte a otro lado! Él se dio cuenta que estaba molesta. Todo su lenguaje corporal transmitía la irritación acumulada en los últimos días. "Es como si no quisieras estar conmigo."

"¡¿Qué?!" Ahora Hipo era el enojado. "¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo!"

Astrid daba vueltas nerviosamente, su trenza agitándose detrás de ella y se volvió hacia él furiosa. "¡No me llames ridícula, Hipo Horrendo Haddock! Tú eres quien prefiere perseguir a los dragones en lugar de ser un hombre y-"

Eso fue todo. Eso fue suficiente para él; era innecesario e injustificado, y antes de darse cuenta, Hipo se había levantado y se acercó a ella, su voz inusualmente grave y retumbante. "Astrid, hora escúchame" le advirtió, un dedo en el aire justo delante de su nariz, "sabes que no es verdad. Yo nunca..."

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que sus ojos no estaban puestos en su dedo, o en su cara, o en cualquier punto por encima de su cintura. Hipo bajó la mirada y tragó saliva; se había dado cuenta.

"Bueno, eso es..., esta mejor." Su voz era pequeña y gruesa, pero la mirada en sus ojos lo decía todo. ¿Podría esto ser el problema de todo?

Sí, lo era. No había duda. Ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de intimar en semanas, y siempre que surgía la oportunidad de esta solos; Hipo siempre estaba ocupado o, de alguna manera, distraído.

Ahora tenía sentido. Su ropa, su forma de moverse, la forma en que parecía estar evitándolo pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía estar siempre llamando su atención. Debería haber visto las señales, pero… ¿más vale tarde que nunca?

"Lo siento, lo digo enserio", su indignación ahora aplacada; todo lo que quedaba en él era anhelo primitivo. Él no quería luchar más contra el deseo. No podía. Y, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

"No tienes que pedir disculpas por eso..." empezó, pero él la calló con un beso, largo, lento, silencioso, profundo y apasionado; tenía la esperanza de que ese beso compensara todos los que, últimamente, no le había dado.

Ella gimió y suspiró, aumentando su deseo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Hipo, lo besaba con impaciencia. Él no perdió el tiempo; ahuecó su trasero con ambas manos y la apretó contra sí, aprovechando que traía una falda sencilla.

Sus manos bailaron por su espalda, arrastrando pícaramente las uñas sobre la tela de su ropa; sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de su espalda baja. Ella comenzó a jugar con el borde de sus pantalones. En ese momento, su excitación era dolorosamente obvia y anhelaba el calor reconfortante de Astrid; pero tenían que ser cuidadosos.

"Te- te tomaste el- mmm-" hizo una pausa para respirar entre sus candentes besos cuando sintió como sus dedos rozaron la punta de su miembro "¿Tomaste alguna prec-? Ahhh" cerró los ojos con fuerza, olvidando temporalmente las palabras tan pronto como su mano agarró su longitud con fuerza. Sus labios permanecieron abiertos e inmóviles contra los suyos mientras gruñía con vehemencia, casi perdía la cordura.

Astrid ignoró su pregunta incompleta, arrastrando sus besos por las mejillas y su mandíbula, su mano acariciándolo de la manera correcta. Hipo se estabilizó y se concentró en la pregunta.

"Astrid", le llamó, jadeando, "¿Ha estado tomando precauciones? Hey," protestó débilmente, pero ella se puso de rodillas demasiado rápido, bajando sus pantalones junto con ella. "¡Hey! N- Ay, Dioses."

Obviamente ella no podía contestar ahora; su boca estaba llena de su longitud, incapacitando su habla. Hacía calor; era tan cálido, tan húmedo y tan bueno. Entre la perfecta succión y el rítmico movimiento de su lengua, sabía que no tardaría en estallar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, y amenazaba con desbordarse antes de poder devolverle el favor.

Y a Hipo le importaba el juego justo.

"Detente", instó, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a obedecer. "Astrid, por favor" le pidió de nuevo, esta vez sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos para detener su movimiento. "Por favor, detente."

Su movimiento cesó. Tal vez fue el tono de súplica en su voz, o la forma en que apartó el cabello de su rostro. Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos azules vidriosos, todavía mantenía la mitad de su miembro en la boca; mirándolo de la manera más tentadora posible. Ella lo atrajo de nuevo dentro de su boca, su lengua jugueteando sobre la sensible punta, con esos movimientos le había logrado sacar todo el aire de los pulmones.

"Frigga," dijo Hipo entre dientes, incapaz de detener el movimiento de sus caderas "realmente necesitas parar."

Entonces, ella arqueó una ceja, pero obedeció. Lo sacó poco a poco, a propósito, permitiendo que quedara un poco de saliva entre su miembro y su boca. Eso fue ridículamente excitante.

"¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?" frunció el ceño y, por un momento, Hipo vio un fugaz brillo de inseguridad en sus ojos.

"No... me encanta", respondió con voz entrecortada, sonriendo maliciosamente. De un solo movimiento se inclinó y la levantó. Astrid chillo en protesta cuando Hipo la puso sobre la mesa detrás de ella y metió las manos en su falda.

"¡Hipo!" ella gritó, tratando de no caerse cuando le bajó sus leggings hasta la parte superior de sus botas.

"Silencio," él gruñó antes de sumergirse en un beso descuidado. "Las damas primero."

Ahora era su turno de ponerse de rodillas. Nunca había sido tan rudo con ella antes; por lo general, era suave, con movimientos tranquilos y deliberados. Pero en ese momento, la tenía como una muñeca de trapo, completamente a su merced; estaba presionando su piel con tanto ardor que ella podría jurar que estaba a punto de entrar en combustión. Él se puso sus piernas en los hombros y presiono sus labios sobre sus húmedos pliegues, su nariz rozando sus rizos rubios.

Astrid gimió, arqueándose y retorciéndose sin poder hacer nada sobre la superficie de madera. La inclinación de la mesa la hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de resbalarse y tuvo que tomar el borde de la mesa con sus manos para evitar caerse.

La saboreó por un rato –no tanto como acostumbraba, porque podía sentir que estaba tan impaciente como él– y deslizó un dedo, después otro. Su lengua no dejaba de moverse ni de presionar ese pequeño y dulce botón que hacía que las hermosas piernas de Astrid temblaran incontrolablemente.

Sus quejidos y gemidos le guiaban, pero deseaba que no fuera tan escandalosa. Si alguien fuera a buscarlos…

Fue entonces cuando dobló sus dedos, encontrando un punto que hizo que su interior comenzara a apretar. Astrid comenzó a ser más ruidosa, gimiendo suavemente su nombre mientras se movía contra su rostro, completamente perdida en el momento. Estaba cerca del borde, lo podía sentir; alzó la vista, vio sus labios separados, que emitían nada más que quejidos, sus pezones orgullosamente erectos bajo su camisa. Eso lo confirmaba; no llevaba sujetador. ¿Enserio?

Él encontró el ritmo ideal. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a agitarse, soltó la mesa para presionar su cabeza contra ella, sus muslos apretándolo. Ella se movía tanto que Hipo tuvo que sostener su firme trasero para evitar que cayera sobre él, mientras luchaba por respirar. Incluso con sus muslos bloqueando la mayor parte del sonido, podía escuchar claramente sus gemidos y jadeos, que estaba seguro de que cualquiera que estuviera cerca de la fragua los habría oído.

"Ummmf," su voz amortiguada contra su humedad, "Lemmemmffffmf."

Ella se derritió completamente; Hipo se quedó sin aire, retirándose de entre sus piernas. Tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que se deslizara hacia abajo, mirando a su alrededor con cierto nerviosismo para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera viendo. Luego se volvió ceñudo hacia ella.

"¿De verdad tienes que ser tan ruidosa?"

"Ah," ella suspiró, su trenza medio deshecha y mechones dorados de cabello por todas partes. "Lo siento... yo solo... ¡Wow!"

Hipo presionó tiernamente su frente contra la de ella, esperando que su respiración se estabilizara; ella lo abrazó cariñosamente, sus dedos dibujando patrones imaginarios sobre sus brazos.

"¿Hipo?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Siempre puedes... ya sabes... sacarlo", sugirió, su voz pequeña y suplicante. Hipo comenzó a negar con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Astrid se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. "Voy a beber las hierbas después."

"Se supone que debes beberlas antes" Hipo la regañó, desaprobando el comportamiento negligente de su novia. "Es más eficaz."

"Sí, pero," Astrid insistió, quitándose la camisa, "funciona incluso si lo bebo más tarde..."

"No es... no es lo mismo." Los ojos de Hipo se desviaron hacia sus pechos expuestos. Maldijo en voz baja; se habría conformado con que solo se quitara en pantalón, era más seguro para él.

"Vamos... está bien..." Astrid agarró suavemente su cabeza, lo puso sobre sus pechos y lo mantuvo ahí. Hipo inhaló, sintiendo como la presión se construía de nuevo alrededor de su ombligo, entre sus piernas. Esta mujer algún día sería su final.

Astrid intentó quitarse sus botas, pero no podía sola. Ella sonrió cuando Hipo, murmurando entre dientes, sucumbió y se las quitó él mismo. No pudo envolver sus piernas alrededor de él lo suficientemente rápido.

"Wow, tranquilízate ¿quieres?" Se rió de su inquietud, incapaz de no sonreír por la expectación de Astrid. Se colocó en su entrada, permitiendo que la punta rozara sus pliegues. Todavía estaba suave, húmeda y brillante por su excitación, un hermoso color rosa oscuro se avistaba entre sus rizos de oro. Hipo se tomó un momento para apreciar la delicada belleza de su anatomía contra la brusca imagen de su miembro rígido.

"Sólo mételo," Astrid gruñó con impaciencia, incitándolo a moverse. Hipo obedeció; empujó poco a poco, disfrutando del calor, de la humedad y de la presión, centímetro a centímetro. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus caderas se unieron, temblaban con las bocas abiertas, sus respiraciones mezclándose.

Astrid dejó escapar un gemido completamente satisfecho cuando Hipo comenzó a moverse; luego estiró las piernas frente a él, sosteniéndose con las manos. Hipo no dudaba de su flexibilidad, pero nunca había entrado en ella desde tal ángulo. Tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para no caerse, pero la presión aumento mucho más…

¡Dioses!, la amaba. La amaba demasiado, y quería decirlo, pero las palabras eran ajenas a él en ese momento. Quería pedirle disculpas por actuar distante, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era disminuir el espacio entre ellos de la manera más desesperada y urgente posible. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo instaban sus jadeos y suspiros, la fuerza con la que lo conducían al éxtasis. Y quería decirle lo mucho que le importaba, pero sus labios se negaron a moverse. En lugar de hablar, buscaron los de ella para comunicarse silenciosamente, como los amantes que eran; de la misma forma en que sus caderas buscaban esa deliciosa conexión intermitente con las de ella.

Hipo estaba cerca del precipicio. Tenía que sacarlo. Tenía que retirarse… pero quería hacerle el amor hasta el último segundo, quería que su cuerpo derramara todo el cariño que, aparentemente, era capaz de transmitírselo por la voz. Quería llegar hasta su alma y unirla a la de ella, que el momento fuera interminable.

Necesitaba que Astrid lo viera deshecho; por y para ella. La miró directamente a los ojos medio cerrados y, en ese momento, encontró su voz. Él gritó su nombre con urgente anhelo, empujando frenéticamente, deseándola desesperadamente, que lo único que pudo hacer fue liberarse en ella.

Cerró los ojos cuando fue superado por el éxtasis; llegó a él con tal fuerza que lo hizo perder el ritmo, drenando toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Su cuerpo aún se movía, sus caderas meciéndose débilmente mientras vaciaba su alma en la de ella; en respuesta, gimió especialmente para Astrid.

Al parecer, su segundo orgasmo fue tan inesperado para ella como lo fue para él. Hipo ni siquiera se movía, completamente sin fuerzas sobre ella cuando comenzó a agitarse viciosamente bajo su cuerpo.

Escuchó su voz.

"Mírame", instó, empujándole la mejilla con su nariz, retorciéndose intensamente contra él "como lo hacía antes. Por favor. Por favor, ¡Hipo...!"

Él no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras llegaba de nuevo al éxtasis; besó su cuello mientras ella gemía, pellizcando sus pezones entre sus dedos. Sus movimientos finalmente cesaron, pero su cuerpo todavía se agitaba con espasmos mientras sus paredes se contraían alrededor de él.

Esta vez, les tomó mucho más tiempo para que se estabilizara su respiración.

"¿Sabes? Realmente necesitas ir a tomar ese té."

"Lo sé", dijo Astrid, acariciándolo cariñosamente. "También te amo."

* * *

Fin

* * *

Bueno... por donde empiezo. Mi maestra de Inglés se volvió loca y nos dejó hacer miles de planas (les juro que no exagero). Entonces me fue imposible poder actualizar. Espero que no vuelva a pasar y que me comprendan; la escuela es muy importnate para mi. Ahora actualizaré en fin de semana; puede ser viernes, sabado o domingo. Si no lo hago el domingo, lo mas seguro es que ponga la razón en mi perfil. Así que seguiré subiendo un capitulo por semana, pero el día será indefinido.

**Dragon Oscuro:** Concuerdo con que Hipo puede ser demasiado inocente para unas cosas.

**Fers:** Creeme que no es molestia hacerlo, y pues, tuviste que esperar mas, de verdad, perdón.

**quetza:** Lo siento, pero no conozco a nadie que escriba sobre esa serie, ademas yo no la veo.

**marie evans: **que bueno que te gustó el capitulo; me hace muy feliz el recibir reviews de nuevos lectores.

Muchisisimas gracias por ser pacientes. Son muy importantes para mí. Besos. Y nos leemos el proximo fin de semana. Bye.


	17. Juego Perverso

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.**

**Summary: **Astrid puede llegar a ser demasiado... (18, casi 19 años)

* * *

**_Juego Perverso_**

* * *

Hipo bostezó ruidosamente; era temprano. Demasiado temprano para lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero Bocón le había pedido –más bien le había ordenado– llegar temprano para un par de tareas urgentes.

Con pereza, se arrastró hasta una de las mesas de trabajo mientras estiraba su rígido cuerpo, frotándose distraídamente sus brazos para mantener el calor.

"Buenos días", "Hipo saludó lentamente a su mentor, quien le devolvió la bienvenida, caminó cerca del horno ardiente para calentarse. Se sentía con sueño de nuevo.

"Tengo algunas tareas para ti", dijo Bocón y en su única mano buena tenía una hoja de papel con algo garabateado. "Tenemos que... ¿qué es esto?"

Hipo le dirigió al Vikingo más viejo una mirada perezosa, y de inmediato sintió como palidecía. Se le lanzó, con los brazos extendidos, con un objetivo en mente.

_Ocultar esa maldita cosa antes de que Bocón la viera_.

"Hipo, ¡que en el nombre de Odín!"

"¡Lo siento!" Hipo, ahora muy despierto, se movió con gracia fuera del camino de Bocón justo a tiempo, escondiendo seguramente el objeto prohibido en su palma izquierda.

Se excusó de la peor y más sospechosa manera posible, y se escondió dentro de su pequeña oficina, tirando de la cortina vigorosamente. Hipo miró el contenido de su palma con cautela.

Astrid había comenzado con pequeños y dulces mensajes que escondía entre sus pertenencias, en algún lugar que ella sabía, él iba a encontrar. Cosas como:

_**.::Amo todas tus pecas::.**_

Y

_**.::Tu sonrisa me hace feliz::.**_

Que iluminaban su día y eran muy agradables. Encontrarlos y, adecuadamente devolverle la amabilidad, se convirtió en su juego silencioso.

Sin embargo, con cada día que pasaba comenzó a recibir mensajes más atrevidos y luego... Hipo abrió vacilante el pequeño rollo de papel y comenzó a leer.

_**.::Espero que estés pensando en mí ahora... estoy desnuda, en mi cama, húmeda y el anhelando tu pecosa mano::.**_

Hipo se sonrojó y con recelo escondió el mensaje sexualmente explícito de Astrid dentro de uno de sus frascos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el animado pedazo de carne pecosa en sus pantalones.

Este pequeño juego se estaba poniendo peligroso... pero le encantaba.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Este capitulo me encanta; se que es corto, pero descubriran porque es de mis favoritos.

**Dragon Oscuro: **Yo creo que es perturbador y genial ya que concuerdo contigo, Astrid puede llegar a conseguir lo que quiere y más si es Hipo a quien se lo pide jajaja.

**quetza: **Pues aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.

Besos. Bye.


	18. Ajustes

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo** **hacerlo.**_

**Summary: **Hipo necesita un poco de tiempo para adaptarse después de despertar de la batalla contra la Muerte Roja. Mientras tanto, descubre que hay alguien que lo apoyará incondicionalmente. (15 años. Es justo despues de que termina HTTYD). Es un poco amargo al principio, pero nada de que preocuparse.

* * *

_**Ajustes**_

* * *

La verdad, simplemente fue un mal momento. Ese era uno de los pocos momentos en que se detenía, miraba hacia abajo y se fijaba en el artefacto de metal y madera que se encontraba en lugar de su pierna. Era uno de esos momentos de autocompasión, y los odiaba.

Había pasado una semana desde que había despertado. Hipo sabía que debería estar agradecido de estar vivo. Sabía que debía estar agradecido de que Chimuelo estuviera vivo. Su padre, sus amigos, su pueblo. Había asumido un gran riesgo al salvarlos, pero... en esos momentos fugaces donde la amargura aparecía de repente, como un rayo en una tormenta de verano, resentía haber perdido su pierna por ellos.

Lo enloquecía –trataba de sacar inmediatamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza; pero aun así, quedaban quemándose en la parte posterior de su cerebro.

Hipo estaba en su casa, en su habitación, un poco entusiasmado por unos proyectos. Chimuelo estaba afuera, durmiendo bajo el sol después de haber jugado con otros dragones.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa Haddock; Hipo se levantó de su escritorio, murmurando entre dientes, con esos molestos y negativos pensamientos todavía atados a su mente.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

En un momento iba bajando las escaleras, la puerta abriéndose y revelando a una sonriente Astrid sosteniendo una canasta; y en el siguiente, el mundo a su alrededor giró enfermizamente, haciendo que cayera.

"¡Hipo!" Astrid se puso de su lado en un instante. Sus pies –ambos– entraron en su campo de visión mientras enfocaba. Su hombro dolía. "¿Estás bien?"

Su pierna dolía.

"Estoy bien."

Su orgullo dolía.

"Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte" Se arrodilló junto a él y lo tomó de la mano. Un gesto que, no hace mucho tiempo, habría puesto su corazón a tamborilear; pero que ahora se sentía más como una patada en el estómago.

Hipo apartó su mano. "Yo no necesito tu ayuda." Su voz era ronca, agrietada y áspera; como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, casi desafiándola a insistir… pero no lo hizo.

"Bueno, está bien. Tienes razón." Pero lo único que hizo fue darle un poco de espacio. Se mantuvo cerca, con las rodillas en el suelo y con las manos medio levantadas, esperando a que se levantara por sí solo. Y lo hizo; Hipo se tambaleó un poco cuando se apoyó ligeramente en su pierna izquierda, y el hombro le dolía y palpitaba, pero aparte de eso, estaba bien.

"Puedo hacerlo solo", Hipo casi gruñó, ahora de pie. En el fondo de su mente, sabía que nada de esto era culpa de Astrid, pero el caerse no había ayudado a su estado de ánimo, y ese día parecía que no podía razonar.

Vio la expresión de su cara. Un destello de lástima; él no quería nada de eso. Se dio cuenta que ella quería hablar, pero parecía que no sabía que decir.

Astrid se aclaró la garganta. "Te traje un poco... bueno, mi madre me envió... ¡oh!"

Ella recogió el cesto que había dejado caer cuando corrió a ayudarlo. Afortunadamente, nada se había caído. Hipo se estremeció cuando dio un par de pasos para sentarse en una silla cerca de la mesa donde Astrid había puesto la canasta.

"Son empanadas de yak. Tu papá las ama ¿no? Y como no fuiste a comer pensé… pensamos –mi mamá y yo, ambas– pensamos que te gustarían. A tu papá y a ti, claro. A ti porque necesitas comer y están buenas, mi mamá es una gran cocinera. Ella es… sí, son para ti. Ambos, bueno, las empanadas son para tu papá y para ti."

Wow. Ella lo estaba haciendo sentir nervioso.

"Gracias," dijo Hipo secamente, su estómago no respondió a la visión de la comida. Él sólo quería estar solo en ese momento, pero no quería simplemente decirle que se fuera. Su cabeza latía débilmente.

"¿Quieres que te corté un trozo ahora?"

Hipo sentía que había algo en la dulzura de su voz a la que todavía tenía que adaptarse. Ella solía hablarle en ocasiones, pero ahora había hablado con él todos los días desde que había despertado… Simplemente no tenía sentido. Su cabeza todavía palpitaba.

"No, gracias. Estoy bien en este momento."

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

"Debes comer" Astrid sacó tres empanadas de la canasta, "Para reponer fuerzas."

_No estaba seguro._

"Te dije que estoy bien."

_La forma en que ella lo miraba. ¿Qué significaba?_

"Hipo, deja de ser tan terco." Su mano había encontrado un cuchillo; y enterró la punta en una de las empanadas. "Estás sangrando, necesitas-"

**¿Por qué le importaba?**

"... ¿Qué?"

Oh. Lo último lo había dicho en voz alta. Hipo tocó con la mano izquierda la silla de su padre; él prefería mirar la madera tallada que a ella. Le dolía un poco más la cabeza.

"De todos modos, ¿Por qué debería importarte? ¿Por qué ahora? Tan de repente ¿Por qué te importa?"

Hubo una pequeña y tensa pausa. Hipo pasó sus dedos por las figuras grabadas en la madera. Pensó en todas las veces en las que su corazón latía como loco cuando ella se acercaba; pensó en todas las veces que sonreía como idiota cuando hablaban; pensó en todas las noches que pasó en vela deseando que lo notara.

Y ahora que finalmente la tenía tan cerca, en su propia casa, hablando con él, preocupándose por él y solo por él; no quería ni verla. Él quería que estuviera en otro lugar. Él quería que lo dejara solo. Él quería que la maldita presión en su cabeza desapareciera.

"Tan... ¿de repente?" Astrid repitió, incredulidad grabada en sus facciones. Dejó el cuchillo, lentamente. "Hipo, yo sólo..." Ella luchó de nuevo con las palabras. Parecía angustiada. "Yo sólo quiero ayudar."

Hipo se burló; no quería su ayuda, o de cualquier otra persona.

"Voy a estar bien solo. Yo siempre lo estoy."

"No tienes que estar solo" Astrid insistió, y él se dio cuenta de su vacilación. Su cuerpo se balanceó y se detuvo, como su estuviera planeando hacer un movimiento y hubiera cambiado de opinión.

"Estoy acostumbrado." Él se aseguró de hacer hincapié en el dolor de su voz, que no tuviera dudas de toda la frustración que había sufrido durante años.

Una mirada, y él sabía que ella sabía. Ella entendió de lo que estaba hablando, todas las implicaciones detrás de sus palabras. Y, sin embargo, aun así, ella pareció vacilar; como si quisiera hacer algo. Poco a poco, suavemente, ella extendió su mano hacia él, pero se detuvo a medio movimiento.

"Lo siento", murmuró en voz baja, todo su cuerpo destilaba incertidumbre mientras vaciaba la canasta. Se fue sin decir una palabra; y entonces Hipo se dio cuenta, tristemente, que el vacío de la casa no le trajo ninguna comodidad.

Hipo se pasó la mano por el pelo e hizo una mueca ante la mancha de sangre en la palma y sus dedos. Limpió su frente en el lavabo, mirando como el agua se volvía rosa. El corte no era profundo; se las arregló para detener la hemorragia antes de salir a hacerle compañía a Chimuelo.

El dragón saludó Hipo con un gorgoteo somnoliento, su cuerpo escamoso, cálido y cómodo para apoyarse. Hipo se sentó allí hasta que oscureció, perturbado por sus pensamientos.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Hipo decidió que era el momento de ir a visitar al herrero. Se sentía fuera de lugar; donde quiera que volteara, la gente lo saludaba a gritos. Decidió irse corriendo a la fragua y se sintió aliviado al encontrarse solo con su mentor. En cuestión de segundos tenía una taza humeante frente a él.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Bocón preguntó tras el velo de vapor que emanaba de la taza de té en la mano de Hipo. El agua caliente le picaba la lengua y la garganta, pero ayudó a calmar los nudos en su estómago, y las hierbas calmantes hicieron que Hipo se sintiera un poco más relajado.

"Algo. Gracias" Hipo asintió cortésmente a su mentor, agradeciendo su presencia. Bocón siempre había tenido una manera de entenderlo, simplemente llegaba e imprimía las palabras en su cerebro. Por alguna razón, Hipo siempre había estado más dispuesto a escuchar las palabras de ese hombre, incluso por encima de las de su padre.

Y ahora, ambos compartían un dolor común.

Hipo se miró la pierna, con el ceño fruncido por enésima vez.

"Mirarla de esa manera no hará que vuelva a crecer Hipo" Bocón aconsejó, palmeando el pequeño hombro de Hipo con su enorme mano "Y tampoco ayudará el tratar mal a tus amigos"

"Amigos" Hipo se burló de la palabra, como si fuera extraña saliendo de sus labios "Ellos solo querían juntarse conmigo después de que mejoré en el entrenamiento" Hizo una mueca al recordar su no-intencional éxito. "Cuando el show termina, la audiencia se va-"

El dedo carnoso de Bocón se irguió delante de su nariz, interrumpiéndolo "Espera un momento, Todos ellos te apoyaron. Te admiraron después de que probaras quien verdaderamente eres"

"Fueron trucos" Hipo negó con la cabeza, recordando las palabras de su propio padre. "Engaños"

"No Hipo. Solo porque probaras otro método que no fueran los puños y las armas, no significa que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Esa era tu estrategia" dijo con una sonrisa "Y quién hubiera pensado que era tan impresionante ¿no?"

Hipo se encogió de hombros, preguntándose si su método era realmente admirable.

"Además," el hombre corpulento se sentó a su lado y la madera del banco crujió por su peso "… Ellos confiaban en ti. Si no lo hicieran, nunca se habrían montado en un dragón para luchar contra ese demonio. Ellos te siguieron porque creían en ti."

Hipo consideró las palabras. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser menospreciado e ignorado que acostumbrarse a esta nueva idea solo lo confundía más. En el calor del momento, cuando estaba logrando que los otros adolescentes montaran a los dragones, ni siquiera le pasó por la mente. Todo era adrenalina y prisa, su mente estaba tan concentrada en esa tarea que todo lo demás era secundario.

Ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar, su mente vagaba por donde no debía. Volviendo a ese agotador sufrimiento por ser aprobado.

"Hiciste un plan y los condujiste a la batalla. Salvaste a tu gente y a los dragones. Estamos tratando de hacer la paz con esos animales. Ahora sólo tienes que dejar de sentir lástima por ti mismo" Bocón palmeó vigorosamente la espalda de Hipo "Y darle a todos una oportunidad"

Bocón dejó que digiriera las palabras por unos minutos mientras se levantaba y hacía algunas cosas. Hipo se mostró distante y ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras veía las hojas mojadas y pegadas al fondo de la taza

¿Él era quien tenía que darles una oportunidad?

"Ahora," Bocón volvió a sentarse al lado de Hipo con una jarra de cerveza, "estabas diciéndome que Astrid estaba en tu casa y…" Hipo se estremeció. Ni siquiera recordaba porque lo había mencionado, pero las palabras habían brotado de su boca.

"Y la eché. Quiero decir, es que… ella estaba siendo tan amable. Realmente no estoy…" Hipo se encogió de hombros mientras escondía su cara en sus manos "No estoy acostumbrado. Se sentía extraño, ni siquiera sé porque-"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Hipo asintió entonces, mirando agriamente al herrero. "Fui un idiota" murmuró Hipo y gruñó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras respiraba profundamente. Él sólo quería dejar de sentirse fatal, dejar de estar enojado con el mundo y con él mismo. Ni siquiera sentir autocompasión era algo que él hacía.

"… He estado ahí antes, yo sé lo que se siente. Tu cuerpo pasó por mucho, ahora tu cabeza es la que se debe de ajustar. Puedes hacerlo, eres fuerte" hubo un énfasis tranquilizador en su última frase; lo dijo como si lo creyera de verdad, y, gracias a eso, también lo creyó Hipo… solo un poco. "Desde que eras un pequeño niño. Pero no hay nada de malo en dejar a otros ayudarte"

"Supongo que tengo que pedir disculpas"

"Bastantes. Debes de tener algo de gratitud, después de todo ¿Sabes lo que pasó después de que mataste a ese desagradable dragón?"

Hipo lo pensó; no recordaba nada más que la desesperación que sintió al caer en el fuego junto con Chimuelo, eso era algo que lo atormentaba en sueños. Ni siquiera había hablado con su padre acerca de eso –Estoico no parecía querer recordarlo. Hipo se estremeció antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Astrid fue quien te trajo a Berk. Voló hasta aquí contigo en ese Nadder suyo y te dejó con los curanderos. Luego reunió a lo que quedaba de la flota de Berk y les indicó el camino hacia el nido"

A pesar de todo, Hipo sonrió; por supuesto que sonaba como Astrid.

"Pero lo primero que hizo al regresar fue verte" Hipo frunció el ceño; no tenía idea de que Astrid lo había visitado mientras estaba inconsciente… Bocón tomó un gran trago de su cerveza y chasqueó los labios. "Sí, todos los días iba a visitarte y ver como estabas, incluso ayudó a alimentarte con caldo de pollo y leche con miel para mantenerte fuerte"

"¿En serio?" De acuerdo, esto sí que lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

"Si muchacho. Se la pasó consiguiendo todo lo que los curanderos necesitaban. Tuviste fiebre, una horrible fiebre. Astrid nunca dejo de ayudar. Mira, me hizo prometerle que no te diría pero…" Bocón comenzó a susurrar, aunque no era necesario, estaban completamente solos. Sin embargo, se inclinó, lleno de curiosidad "Un día, estaba tan cansada de ayudar a la gente con los dragones y reconstruyendo los barcos, que cuando fue a visitarte se quedó profundamente dormida a tu lado. Ella estuvo contigo hasta que llegó Estoico y la despertó. Yo creo que eso merece cierto aprecio ¿no lo crees?"

En efecto, lo hacía.

Hipo sabía Bocón seguía hablando –todavía escuchaba su voz, pero las palabras no tenían sentido (¿era algo acerca de la fragua?). Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en disculparse con Astrid… y volar con Chimuelo era lo único que le podía aclarar la mente.

Hipo se disculpó apresuradamente y llamó a Chimuelo. El Furia Nocturna –que estaba dormido en una viga del techo– se despertó de inmediato, emocionado por salir a volar.

Estaban en el aire en cuestión de segundos. Hipo no había volado en casi dos días; y ahora que estaba entre las nubes, realmente no podía entender por qué no lo había hecho antes.

"¡Muy bien amigo!" Hipo gritó al viento cuando su mejor amigo cayó en un espiral, descendiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. La emoción de la velocidad le llenó el pecho de alegría. Después de una serie de acrobacias aéreas, Chimuelo comenzó a planear tranquilamente, había gastado energía y ambos amaban apreciar la belleza de Berk desde el cielo.

Finalmente, su vagabundeo los llevó a planear cerca de la Cala. Hipo no había estado ahí desde…

"Hey amigo ¿Y si tomamos un descanso? Podemos comer algo de pescado ¿Qué dices?" Chimuelo gorjeó en asentimiento e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su santuario.

Chico y dragón descendieron sobre el agua transparente del lago, volando lánguidamente, admirando su reflejo sobre el agua. Hipo estaba tan distraído que casi se cayó de la silla cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba; solo entonces se dio cuenta de la familiar figura que estaba sentada en una roca a la orilla del lago.

Chimuelo aterrizó rápidamente, Hipo se bajó y miró, algo sorprendido, cómo el Furia Nocturna se acercó a Astrid y la saludó amistosamente antes de sentarse junto a una muy dormida Torméntula. Chimuelo, al notar la vacilación de su jinete, asintió vigorosamente hacía Astrid. Algo en la forma en que lo miraba sugería que si no se movía rápido, se acurrucaría al lado de la chica.

Hipo se aclaró la garganta. Tenía la intención de pedirle disculpas a Astrid, pero no había pensado en cómo hacerlo. Durante su pequeño vuelo no había pensado en nada.

Él no había pensado en que le iba a decir a Astrid cuando se vieran de nuevo. No había planeado tener un encuentro en privado ¿Por qué estaba aquí...?

"Hola", él murmuró.

"Hey," ella saludó suavemente, balanceando sus pies, cubiertos por sus botas, a la orilla del lago. Hipo podía decir que había estado entrenando por la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, su trenza desordenada. Incluso tenía enrojecidos sus brazos, en los cuales se recargaba casualmente, ambas manos sólidamente establecidas sobre la piedra. Su hacha estaba cerca, profundamente clavada en un robusto árbol.

Hipo se tragó la patética inquietud que sentía mordiéndose la lengua. Respiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza; por un momento, se imaginó que estaba otra vez en el cielo, volando tranquilamente en las nubes, lo que permitió que su pecho se llenara con la ligereza del vuelo. Soltó el aliento mientras se sentaba junto a Astrid, mirando a los peces nadando despreocupadamente bajo el agua.

Tenía que decir algo. Cualquier cosa.

"Así que... ¿Vienes… aquí a menudo?"

"No" respondió Astrid, demasiado rápido. Ajustó su posición, encorvándose con las manos en el regazo. Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en él. "Un poco, supongo," ella se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

Hipo notó las gotas de sudor sobre su acalorada piel; lentamente se arrastraban hacia abajo por su reluciente frente, por su suave mandíbula, por su palpitante cuello –siendo jaladas por esta fuerza invisible que atraía todas las cosas al suelo.

Una fuerza contra la que luchaba todos los días. Era la misma fuerza que Hipo desafiaba cada vez que se montaba en Chimuelo, las alas negras cortando el aire frio a su alrededor y cada poderoso movimiento que ponía cada vez más distancia entre sus cuerpos y la tierra.

Se preguntó si esta fuerza era también la responsable de la atracción. Más específicamente, de la atracción que sentía hacia Astrid... a veces se sentía atraído hacia ella, sentía un anhelo de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, quería ver todos sus detalles. Lo sentía en ese momento, en un contraste con lo que había sentido dos días antes.

"¿Qué?" La brusquedad en su voz cortó los pensamientos de Hipo; no tenía a intención de admirarla en ese momento. Sus sonrosadas mejillas y si mirada azul hielo le dieron ganas de tocarla, pero venció el impulso. Centró su atención en su chaleco.

"Nada, sólo estaba..." _Yo estaba mirándote y pensando que te ves ridículamente bella y peligrosa cuando me miras de esa manera. _"Hay un rasguño en tu brazo."

Astrid se detuvo, mirando el pequeño raspón en su brazo derecho. Ella se encogió de hombros, aparentemente solo lo notó porque él se lo dijo.

"Todavía hay algunos en tu cara" Ella le sonrió; un pequeño tirón de sus labios, pero sonrisa de todos modos. Hipo sintió como sus mejillas jalaban en respuesta. Las marcas en su cara no habían desaparecido, pero ninguna era demasiado profunda como para dejar cicatriz.

"Siento lo del otro día," dijo finalmente, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. "No estaba siendo yo mismo." Esperó a que ella dijera algo, que aceptara sus disculpas, decirle que entendía y que estaba bien.

Pero no dijo nada; su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sus labios formaron una pequeña línea. Hipo se aclaró la garganta y trató de no parecer muy nervioso.

"Estaba siendo-"

"Es sólo que-"

Comenzaron y dejaron de hablar al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos y confusos. Hipo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y Astrid se mordió el labio inferior.

"Las damas primero" dijo de inmediato, tratando de enfocar su atención en el calor y la textura de la roca en vez de en la belleza de Astrid, pero siguió mirándola fugazmente.

"Bien", dijo Astrid, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se reajustaba su posición. "Mira, me preocupo por ti." Lo dijo tan claramente, tan directamente –sin vacilar, directo al grano. Hipo recordó cuando lo besó el día en que despertó. Se preguntó que se suponía que debió de haber hecho.

"Y así es como son las cosas. Y no puedo evitarlo. Es que…" Se volvió hacía él y sus dedos retiraron el flequillo de sus ojos "¿Recuerdas el día en que me enteré de Chimuelo?"

Ese era un día que nunca olvidaría, o en todo caso, el siguiente.

"Las cosas que me dijiste… sobre Chimuelo, los dragones y todas las cosas que habías descubierto. Hablabas sobre eso tan apasionadamente" Astrid alzó la mirada, viendo al cielo, como recordando la primera vez que pudo probar lo que se siente volar "Tú me enseñaste tantas cosas esa noche, y al día siguiente… Y luego…" un poco tímida, movió su mano para tomar la suya; le dio un ligero apretón y la posó sobre su regazo para examinar sus pequeños raspones.

El pecho de Hipo comenzó a palpitar con esa, demasiado familiar, sensación. De algún modo, todavía se sentía un poco surrealista; que la chica de sus sueños, la que siempre había admirado desde lejos, la más perfecta y linda guerrera vikinga, tuviera sentimientos como ese. Que tomara delicadamente su mano, que fuera tan amable con él; que se preocupara por él y se acercara de esa manera.

"Eras un desastre cuando te traje a casa" dijo ella, con voz firme, pero baja; su pulgar ahora trazando las marcas de la palma de su mano "Tenía miedo de que no despertaras y…"

Astrid echó la trenza sobre su hombro con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza, gotitas de sudor seguían descendiendo por su cuello. Ella no soltó la mano de Hipo "Supongo que nunca te di una oportunidad, pero… espero que me des una ahora"

Hipo no sabía qué decir. Entonces recordó las palabras de Bocón y sonrió abiertamente. Asintió vigorosamente, casi sentía ganas de reír "Por supuesto que lo haré."

"Entonces, está bien" dijo Astrid, imitando suavemente los movimientos de su cabeza. "Así que... ¿estamos bien?"

"Estamos bien," repitió Hipo. Ella se preocupaba por él. _Ella se preocupaba por él_. Siguió sonriendo.

"Correcto. Así que... no hagas preguntas estúpidas de nuevo," ella lo reprendió, dulcemente, golpeándolo en el brazo de una manera no tan dulce.

Hipo se rió nerviosamente. "Siento lo que hice... Siento todo lo que pasó ese día, yo estaba-"

"Entiendo," Astrid lo interrumpió cuidadosamente. "Comprendo que estás pasando por cosas. Perdón por insistir con las empanadas"

Hipo se rascó preocupadamente la cabeza. Ella no tenía que disculpase, él tenía que hacerlo "No. Esa fue mi culpa- por cierto, estaban bastante buenas" añadió antes de que pudiera insistir en disculparse.

"¿Así que decidiste comer un poco?"

"Sí... mi papá me obligó a comer. Sin embargo, me alegro de que lo hiciera. Pero después se lo acabó todo"

A pesar de todo, Astrid se rió. "Él sí que tiene apetito."

"Sí..."

Se sentaron juntos y en silencio por un rato, admirando el reflejo del sol en el agua, hasta que sus dragones despertaron. No recordaba haberla visto reír tan feliz y despreocupadamente como cuando Chimuelo y Torméntula saltaron sin aviso al agua y los salpicaron.

Ese era un lado de ella que todavía tenía y quería conocer. Y cuando los labios de Astrid buscaron los suyos en un beso de despedida, él deseó tener todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrir todos sus secretos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta; finalmente había paz entre vikingos y dragones… tenían tiempo. Realmente se podría acostumbrar.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Guest:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Dragon Oscuro: **Sipi, Astrid es capaz de cosas buenas y cosas malas.

**quetza:** Tal vez pensó que Hipo estaba un poco loco, pero bueno, creo que siempre lo ha pensado.

Besos. Bye.


	19. Experimentando

**_DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo._**

**Summary: **Algunas ideas simplemente no debeían salir a la luz. (Hipo y Patán tienen 18, Patapéz y Brutacio tienen 17)

* * *

_**Experimentando**_

* * *

"¿Que hiciste qué?" Hipo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El ahogado olor en el hogar Thorston contrastaba con el aire fresco y limpio del exterior.

"Ellos dijeron que se sentiría bien" dijo Brutacio con voz ronca y tensa, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus orejas, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban completamente rojas, pero el resto de su piel estaba más pálida de lo que Hipo recordaba. Su respiración era rápida y entrecortada, estaba encorvado, aparentemente era incapaz de sentarse con la espalda recta "Pero me duele mucho."

A diferencia de Patán, Hipo no podía reírse de su amigo, cuyo dramático comportamiento no lo sentía una exageración. Y tampoco podía hacerle como Patapéz, quien estaba sentado mirándolo aprensivo; necesitaba decir y hacer algo para ayudarlo "¿Cómo en el nombre de Thor lograste hacer eso?"

Patán tomó una vela encendida y la agitó delante de los ojos de Hipo. "Encendió un poco de esta cera, dejó que goteara, la extendió en sus manos hasta que estuviera muy delgada, y luego se la puso en-"

"Sí, creo que sé lo que pasó después, gracias" Hipo agitó la mano con desdén y luego se frotó las sienes mientras pensaba "Tacio, ¿Quién te dijo que hicieras esto? ¿Quién demonios te sugirió que hicieras esta cosa tan descaradamente idiota?"

"¿Importa?" Brutacio escupió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Sólo ayúdame."

Hipo ladeó la cabeza, frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos "¿Siempre se inclina de esa manera, o es-?"

"¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA! ¡AYÚDAME!"

"¡Pero no sé cómo!" Hipo gruñó, lanzando sus manos al aire como si estuviera rogando a los dioses que lo ayudaran a resolver esto.

"Supongo que no siempre tienes la solución para todo, ¿cierto Hipo?" Patán tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro mientras que casualmente admiraba las uñas de su mano derecha y tenía la piel cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor porque se había negado a quitarse una capa que se empeñaba en usar a pesar del creciente calor. La gente se empezaba a quejar del olor –más de lo habitual ya que se trataba del jinete Jorgenson.

"¿Así que tienes un plan? Entonces dilo Patán" Dijo seriamente Hipo, dando a su primo una mirada plana. Incluso Brutacio lo miró algo esperanzado, pero poco convencido.

Patán chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. "Desde luego, como la cera se derrite con el calor, para poder hacerlo más rápido, conseguimos un poco de fuego y-"

El Thorston herido estalló de inmediato: "¡No lo vas a quemar!"

Patán se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, sería divertido."

"Esperen, ¡Patán podría tener razón! Llevémoslo a las aguas termales" dijo Patapéz, quien todavía se veía un poco pálido.

"Buena idea," Hipo acordó, deslizando el puño cerrado en la palma de la mano opuesta "Tal vez un poco de agua caliente ayudará a derretir toda la cera que esta… pegada… allí" Hizo un débil gesto en dirección de la ingle de Brutacio, asintiendo alentadoramente en hacia su adolorido y peligrosamente creativo amigo.

"Lo bueno es que está muy cerca," dijo Patapéz. "Salta al agua caliente de inmediato. Ni siquiera te molestes en ponerte ropa..."

"Ten, cúbrete con esto. No es que haya mucho para ver" Patán se burló cuando arrojó una gran capa de lana sobre Brutacio, para cubrir el hecho de que su mano estaba sólidamente aferrada a la incapacitada parte de su cuerpo.

"Y la próxima vez: No experimentes con untar cosas en donde no se supone que van, no importa lo divertido que suene" Hipo lo regañó. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que dejar solo por un momento a un Thorston sería tan peligroso? Claramente, los gemelos no estaban destinados a ser creativos; cosas malas podrían suceder. "Esperemos no necesitar un sanador"

"Oh no," Brutacio gimió, cojeando a través de su casa con visible esfuerzo, "cualquier cosa menos eso."

"O podríamos cortárselo nosotros mismos, ya sabes-"

"Cualquier cosa menos eso," Brutacio gruñó, lanzando Patán una horrenda mirada.

"¡Vamos a terminar con esto!" Honestamente, Hipo se alegraba de ser el único con un baño privado en su casa.

Hasta ahora nadie, aparte de ellos, sabe porque Brutacio se molesta cuando alguno de sus amigos varones le acerca una vela, o porque siempre se vuelve demasiado cauteloso al encenderlas.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Dragon Oscuro: **Te comprendo, pero recuerda que no quiero cambiar casi nada importante; solo he cambiado algunas cosas, obvio con el concentimiento de la autora, pero son cosas mínimas. Así que por eso no cambie nada. Pero te comprendo, Astrid debió de dar razones.

**Nirvanax: **Wow. Tu eres nueva? me algro que cada vez mas personas se atrevan a dejar un review en su capitulo favorito.

**quetza:** La primera vez que lo leí y cuando lo traduje llore un poquis.

Besos. Bye.


	20. Lady Jefa

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Esto es una traducción y Nefer-T amablemente me dejo hacerlo.**_

**Summary:** Ambición y terquedad -dos rasgos que definen de Astrid desde la infancia. (Hipo, Astrid y Patán: 5 años y los demás uno menos)

* * *

**_Lady Jefa_**

* * *

"El jefe es la persona más importantes en Berk", dijo Astrid.

"La más _importante_", dijo una voz de en medio de su pequeño grupo de espectadores. Vio a Hipo encogerse sobre su lugar, y no tuvo duda de que él había interrumpido su discurso. Chasqueó la lengua con irritación pero lo dejó pasar… por ahora.

"Y la esposa del jefe también es muy importante" continuó y pateó a Brutacio, ya que parecía que estaba distraído con el contenido de su nariz. Ella quería que todos le hicieran caso en ese momento "Así que me voy a casar con Estoico."

Protestas y ruidos le siguieron a su anuncio. Brutacio puso atención, olvidándose completamente del contenido de su nariz que estaba a punto de pegar en el cabello de su hermana. "No puedes casarte con él, ¡es muy viejo!"

Brutilda parecía tan disgustada como su hermano. "Él tiene como 100 años."

"Sí, o hasta más," Patán concordó.

Hipo miró a sus amigos y se rió. "Él no es tan viejo."

"No me importa", Astrid se encogió de hombros, sus trenzas rubias balanceándose sobre sus pequeños hombros, "Voy a ser Lady Jefa."

Patapéz parecía totalmente incómodo y particularmente pálido. "Vas a tener que besarlo. Toda esa barba…" Hizo una mueca, como si el simple pensamiento le provocara comezón. Hubo un 'ewwww' colectivo. El rostro de Hipo se contorsionó en una incómoda mueca.

"No. Nada de besos." dijo rotundamente Astrid, sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza. "Nadie me va a besar."

"¿Ni siquiera el jefe?" Preguntó Brutilda, sorprendido por la audacia de su amiga.

"Pero tienes qué-" Patapéz comenzó, su voz cada vez más pequeña con cada segundo que Astrid lo miraba. Todos los niños lo estaban viendo, así que sintió la necesidad de justificarse "Mi mamá dice que... todos los que están casados se besan."

Hubo una pausa. Patán se rió en voz alta, encontrando la idea tanto asquerosa, como divertida. Hipo parecía pensar que la idea era completamente ridícula, mientras que los mellizos miraban expectantes como Astrid parecía cada vez menos resuelta.

"¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó con sus pequeñas manos en las caderas, tenía la intención de golpear Patán en la cara para ver si dejaba de reírse. Lástima que la habían regañado prohibiéndole su querida hacha, solo porque había tratado de cortarle el cabello a Brutilda con ella. Era tan injusto. Si tuviera su hacha, Patán no se estaría riendo.

Patapéz simplemente respondió: "Porque necesitan bebés." Otra ronda de caras disgustadas y largos gemidos siguieron a su sugerencia.

"Los bebés son estúpidos", Astrid se burló, pisando fuertemente el suelo. "No los quiero, así que no tendré que besar al Jefe"

"De todos modos, mi padre no querría besarte" Hipo escupió, con una gran mueca. Se levantó justo a tiempo como para evitar el golpe de Astrid. Sin embargo, ella no se molestó en perseguirlo cuando se comenzó a ir.

"¡Nadie quiere besarte a **ti**!" Ella le gritó, haciendo un berrinche, pateando las piedras y palos del suelo. "¡Nadie va a querer besarte! ¡**Nunca**!"

"Esta bien", volvió a gritar, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear "De todos modos, los besos son estúpidos ¡Las niñas son estúpidas! ¡Tú eres estúpida!"

Fue el gemido de Patapéz lo que llamó la atención de Hipo e hizo que mirara por encima de su hombro. Lo que encontró no le gustó; Astrid venía corriendo hacia él, con un palo en su mano, dispuesta a defender su honor de cualquier modo.

"Ay dioses," Hipo susurró antes de echarse a correr. Corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron, el corazón le latía en la garganta, hasta que logró entrar a su casa.

Estoico se asustó al ver a un lleno de pánico, jadeante y sudoroso Hipo tratando de cerrar la puerta de madera. Su pequeño cuerpo luchando contra la enorme estructura. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando una enfadada Astrid logró entrar antes de que Hipo lograra cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" El vozarrón del Jefe puso alerta a Astrid; soltó la túnica de Hipo y lo vio esconderse detrás de su padre mirándola acusadoramente.

"Bueno, ¿entonces?" Preguntó Estoico, alternando, divertido, la mirada entre ambos pequeños.

Astrid se tragó el nudo en su garganta. Toda esa barba... Pero todo el mundo escuchaba al Jefe. Todo el mundo escucharía a su esposa.

"Quiero casarme contigo," dijo Astrid con firmeza, sus cejas juntas en determinación, manos a los costados en una posición confiada, a pesar de que sus trenzas que estaban desechas por querer vengarse del pequeño hijo del Jefe.

Estoico la miró atónito, aunque en el fondo estaba bastante divertido. "Te refieres a Hipo ¿no?"

"No, yo quiero ser Lady Jefa. Hipo no es el Jefe, tú lo eres" Astrid levantó la cabeza y señaló con su sucio dedo esa enorme montaña que era Estoico, decidida a dejar perfectamente claras sus intenciones.

Hipo hizo una mueca, y, una vez más, abrió su boca. "Mi padre no quiere-"

"¡Cállate! ¡No estoy hablando contigo!" Ella le gritó, dando un paso adelante, agitando amenazadoramente su pequeño puño derecho. Hipo se quedó serio, pero tomó con fuerza la capa de su padre.

"Cálmense niños" dijo Estoico en tono suave "No hay necesidad de peleas. Ahora, Astrid, ¿por qué quieres ser la esposa del jefe?

La niña de cinco años miró sus zapatos, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda "Quiero que la gente me escuche."

Estoico puso una rodilla en el suelo; aun así, su cabeza quedaba muy por encima de Astrid "¿Y por qué quieres que la gente te escuche? ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?"

Silencio. Astrid se encogió de hombros, pateando una pelusa del piso. Luego dijo "Mi familia es valiente. Mi tío Finn no tenía miedo." Ella levantó la vista y miró a su jefe directo a los ojos. "¡Quiero que la gente deje de decir que los Hofferson se congelan!"

Estoico asintió; le dio una sonrisa simpática y una palmadita tranquilizadora en su pequeña cabeza. "Oye chica, sé que eres muy valiente. Se necesita coraje para preguntar lo que me acabas de decir. Pero somos vikingos. Muchas veces no escuchamos lo que otros dicen. Así que debes de demostrar lo que vales."

"¿Incluso el jefe?" Ella preguntó, sorprendida.

"¡Especialmente el Jefe! El líder siempre tiene que demostrar que es capaz y que se merece su puesto, por lo tanto, su esposa también. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"¡Sí! ¡Puedo hacerlo!, ¡Voy a hacerlo!" Astrid respondió con entusiasmo, confiando en sí misma. Hipo se burló, casi imperceptiblemente.

"Bueno, pero se necesita tiempo… y, ya sabes, soy demasiado viejo para ti"

"No me importa", Astrid se encogió de hombros otra vez, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

La ruidosa risa de Estoico resonó en todos los rincones de la casa. Esta chica tenía espíritu, eso era seguro "Hipo es de tu edad, ya lo sabes" dijo acercando disimuladamente a los niños "Algún día él será Jefe. Y cuando ambos sean mayores…"

Hipo, que había estado relativamente silencioso, de inmediato discutió "¡Pero ella no me gusta!" No le agradaba la idea de que Astrid fuera su mamá, pero tampoco quería que fuera su esposa. Ella era tan… mandona y ruidosa.

"¡Y **tu** no me gustas a **mí**!" Astrid contraatacó, no afectada por el desprecio de Hipo. "¡Ni siquiera eres el Jefe!"

"Pero lo será un día. Después de todo, ¡es mi hijo!" Estoico dijo con un guiño, de forma amistosa y codeando suavemente a Astrid.

"¡NO!" Hipo gritó, saltando fuera, hacia el exterior de la casa, con un muy dramático movimiento de sus brazos. "Cuando sea Jefe, ¡prefiero casarme con una cabra!"

"¿Qué dijiste?" Astrid gruñó antes de acercarse a Hipo, quien chilló horrorizado antes de correr lo más rápido posible. El niño era pequeño y flaco, pero no se le podía llamar lento.

Estoico se encontró de rodillas, en medio de su casa y viendo como su único hijo se escapaba de una niña bastante temperamental. Suspiró profundamente, pensando en cuan vivaz y determinada había sido su esposa… Entonces, sonrió por la familiaridad del momento.

Recordó una mujer joven y alta, con largo cabello de un suave color rojizo, ojos esmeralda que brillaban tanto que pondría cualquier joya en vergüenza, delicadas manos de deseaba nunca haber dejado ir.

Las primeras dos veces que había pedido su mano en matrimonio, también le había dicho que prefería casarse con una cabra... pero al final, ella se convirtió en su esposa; ella era su Lady Jefa.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Bueno, espero que todos hayan entendido que fue lo qie hizo Brutacio el capitulo pasado, si no lo comprendieron esto es lo que hizo; Se unto cera en su miembro y dejo que se secara, como la cera al enfriarse se endurece y se pega pues... ya se lo imaginaran. La verdad que no se si duela pero, ¿Se han puesto cera en los dedos? y creo que se siente así, obviamente, como esa parte es mucho más sensible pues debera de sentire mal. Aunque nunca no sabré porque soy niña, pero hubiera sio niño, créamne que nunca lo haría.

**Dragon Oscuro:** Yo tambien teng la leve sospecha de que fue su hermana, pero bueno, nunca se sabrá. Y talves pensó que sería, no lo se... ¿placentero?

**Nirvanax: **Pues lo explico aqui arriba, si no lo entindes estaré mas que encantada de explicarte mas detalladamente.

**quetza: **Pues sí, yo tambien creo que se lastimó jajaja.

Besos. Bye.


End file.
